


Birthright

by iceman27



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 7x03, Additional Tags to Be Added, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon Snow knows he's a Targaryen, Jon is Jaehaerys, Jon is ruthless, Marriage Alliance, Season 7/Season 8 rewrite, So is Daenerys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 57,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceman27/pseuds/iceman27
Summary: Before Jon Snow ventures south to meet with the Dragon Queen Brandon Stark returns to Winterfell and Samwell Tarly sends a letter. Jon uses the knowledge of his birthright as leverage, shifting the entire course of his and his aunt’s negotiations and resulting in an interesting proposal.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 326
Kudos: 421





	1. Introductions

“The bastard of Winterfell.” Jon almost flinched at hearing his old title. He had grown used to it over the years, but with the knowledge he had now it felt like an even greater injustice.

“The dwarf of Casterly Rock.” Tyrion smiled and nodded at him as they exchanged pleasantries on the beach of Dragonstone. After a few polite remarks one of the Queen’s other advisors spoke, “Welcome to Dragonstone. Our queen knows it is a long journey. She appreciates the efforts you have made on her behalf. If you wouldn't mind handing over your weapons.”

“Tyrion.” Jon called out as the Dothraki advanced to take his sword. “Come here for a moment.” 

The dwarf regarded him skeptically and Jon assured him that it was alright. “I’m not going to behead you. I’ll hand it over, I just want you to see it first.”

“Ahh, yes. I heard you had acquired a Valyrian-” Tyrion's breath caught in his throat. The sword was a bastard sword, and it was Valyrian steel, as Jon’s was rumored to be. However, this was not the ancestral sword of House Mormont. The hilt was encrusted with obsidian, the grip made of red and black leather, and the pommel bore the Targaryen crest. Tyrion couldn’t believe his eyes. “Is that?”

“Blackfyre, yes.”

“How did you ever find it?” Jon gave him a knowing smile. “I’m sure your Queen would like to hear the tale as well. May I have an audience with her?”

Tyrion nodded, but just as they were about to ascend to the stairs there was a massive roar. Davos and the Northmen fell to the ground, but Jon had readied himself for his encounter with the dragons. 

* * *

“You’ll have to show strength.” Bran advised. “They won’t want to believe it. You must prove it from the moment you set foot there. You cannot hide from who you are, Jaehaerys. If you’re able to claim your birthright you will be able to sway your aunt and unite the realm against the enemy to the North. You must be strong.”

“How?”

Bran stared deep into his eyes. “I cannot see all the trials you will face. Blackfyre is in the crypts, placed next to your mother. A gift from your father your uncle never gave you. You have the transcription of the high septon’s diary. That will not be enough. When you arrive on Dragonstone you must reach out.”

“Reach out where? To whom?”

“The dragons.”

Jon scoffed. “The dragons?”

Bran gave him a slight nod, completely serious. “You will share a connection. You must ask them to come to you. You must show that you are the blood of the dragon.”

* * *

The green dragon had landed behind them on the beach. Jon moved toward it but the Dothraki barred their araks. Rhaegal roared at them and they faltered for a moment, allowing Jon to slip through. He gently held out a hand and Rhaegal nuzzled his snout into it. 

Jon took a deep breath and reached out with his mind again, asking permission. Suddenly he was being offered a lowered wing. He climbed onto the dragon’s back. 

“Jon Snow! Whatever are you doing?” Tyrion was extremely frightened, not only for the fate of Jon, but also his own if any harm befell his Queen’s dragon. 

“Those are a lot of stairs, Tyrion. I’ll meet you at the top, alright?” Jon tried his best to remain serious and hold back a smile. He urged the dragon to fly and he complied. In a flash Jon was experiencing the best feeling he’d ever had. He was fairly certain he may fall off but if he was going to die he would have been satisfied with the fact he was able to experience flight at least once. 

He watched as his party ascended the stairs to the castle. He had prepared Davos and his men for this outcome, although not many others knew about his birth. Sansa was the only other advisor he had consulted on the matter. 

* * *

“You’re going to have to walk a very careful line.” Sansa had instructed. “She can’t think you’re so much of a threat that she has to kill you, but she can’t think that you’re weak enough to dismiss.”

“You think my own family would kill me?”

Sansa nodded, like it was obvious. “There are reports that she killed her own brother. The Targaryens have always been ruthless, Jon. You’ll need to be ruthless as well.”

He nodded and she continued. “I don’t want you to give her the North.”

“If it comes to it-”

“She’s lucky to get six kingdoms and our aid in taking them for her.”

He shook his head. “Sansa, if it’s the only way to convince her to fight alongside us-”

“You’re not going to convince her. You’re going to command her. And if she disobeys that command you’re going to try to be persuasive before you make threats. But you will have to make threats.”

“What threats?”

She sighed. “I don’t know, Jon. That the remaining kingdoms will never bow to a woman without your blessing. That the Northerners have bowed to you, the Vale has bowed to you, and the remaining kingdoms will soon follow. That you’ll do your damndest to defeat the Night King and that if you do so without her aid we’ll go south and take the throne from her.”

“Sansa-”

“You need to make it clear that you are the King. You are in command. She is nothing more than the Princess of Dragonstone. You have to be confident, like this isn’t something that you’ve just discovered but that this is something that your entire life has been building to. And it has.”

He shook his head. “I don’t have a mind for politics.”

She gave him a death stare. “I can see that. If you did maybe you wouldn’t have gotten killed. But you’re going to learn. These will be straightforward negotiations. The North is ours. No one will ever take it from us again. The remaining kingdoms belong to you, but you will graciously cede them to her in exchange for her help in the long night. If she refuses to comply you need to pull rank.”

“Pull rank?”

She sighed again. “Jon, you were Commander of the Night’s Watch. You’ve executed men, I know you have. You need to show that same strength. You need to have the upper hand-”

“She has two armies at her back and three dragons! I do not have the upper hand-”

“Let me finish. You have what she’s always needed most. You have the birthright. You’ve taken that from her and I guarantee you she’ll want it back. You understand that you have to play the game, don’t you? There’s too much at stake for honor to hold us back. This isn’t about right and wrong, this is about survival.”

He huffed and nodded. “I’ll do what I have to.”

* * *

He landed on the cliffs and was soon surrounded by more Dothraki, who roughly escorted him to the castle. He was reunited with Davos and Tyrion in the hall. 

“How-” Tyrion began, flabbergasted. 

“Was it a pleasant flight, your Grace?” Davos asked nonchalantly. 

Jon nodded. “How were the stairs?”

Davos gave him a smile. “You missed out on Tyrion’s endless questioning.”

Jon sighed. “Well I’m sure I’m bound to hear more of it.”

With that they had made their way to the throne room.

Missandei’s voice rang out cold and clear. “You stand in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, rightful heir to the Iron Throne, rightful Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, the Mother of Dragons, the Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt, the Breaker of Chains.”

Davos cleared his throat, put on a serious expression and stepped forward. “You have the honor of meeting Jaehaerys Targaryen, third of his name, trueborn son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen. He is the King of the Andals, Rhoynar, and the First Men, the Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, the Resurrected, the former 998th Commander of the Night's Watch, the Bane of the Undead, the King in the North, and the White Wolf.”

Tyrion’s jaw fell open and they all sat in silence for a moment before he laughed. “Surely you jest.”

Jon and Davos didn’t move a muscle, deadly serious. Jon spoke after a moment. “Lord Lannister, you would recognize the mark of the citadel, correct?”

Tyrion nodded, suspicious. Davos pulled a sheet of parchment from his pocket and handed it to Jon, who stepped forward to give it to Tyrion. “Does this look authentic to you?”

Tyrion nodded and opened the scroll, eyes widening. Jon spoke again. “Please, read it aloud for all of us.”

Tyrion cleared his throat, grimaced, and read. “Know that the marriage between Elia Martell and Rhaegar Targaryen has been annulled and the Crown Prince has been remarried to Lyanna Stark.” 

He turned to Daenerys. “This is the mark of the citadel.”

There was nothing but fire in her eyes. What kind of game was this so-called King in the North playing at, and if what he was saying was true, how had her advisors not known about it?

Jon continued. “Lord Lannister can certainly verify that the sword I carry is Blackfyre, the ancestral blade of our house. Additionally, I was able to ride one of the dragons.”

Her nostrils flared and she turned to Tyrion. “He rode one of my dragons?”

Tyrion practically flinched. “Yes. The green one, I believe.”

“Rhaegal.” Daenerys said with gritted teeth.

Jon gave her a small smile. “Ah, named after my father, I presume? How fitting.”

She wasn’t amused. “Why are you here?”

Jon took a deep breath and remembered all that Sansa had told him. “I thought I would welcome you home in person, as I know we have much to prepare if we’re to win the wars that are facing us.”

“Wars?”

He nodded, becoming as serious as he knew how. “Princess Daenerys-”

“Queen.” She seethed. 

Jon took another deep breath. “My apologies. It was my understanding that you are no longer the Queen of Mereen, is that correct?”

Tyrion spoke. “There is now a council ruling Mereen. The cities in the Bay of Dragons are free cities now.”

Jon nodded. “And I commend you for that. But you are not a queen, if that is the case. Unless you would consider yourself queen of the Dothraki?”

Daenerys clenched her jaw. “The proper title is Khaleesi. And I am Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.”

Jon shook his head with a slight grimace, knowing he needed to listen to his advisors but hating it. “I am the rightful King of the Seven Kingdoms. As my closest living relative and heir you are Princess of Dragonstone.”

She tried to contain her fury and put on a controlled expression. She had to maintain her facade. “What is to stop me from claiming the throne? You have no great armies, no dragons.”

He clenched his jaw. “I have the entire North behind me. I have the Vale behind me. Once news of my birth spreads the other kingdoms will bow before their true king. I am the son of the Last Dragon, a son of Westeros. I was born in this country. I grew up here. I’ve fought here. I’ve fought for the people here. You are the daughter of the Mad King and a foriegn invader.”

She swallowed, still trying to keep her composure. “I am not my father. Just as you are not yours. If it can be believed that Rhaegar was your father.”

“You’re not your father. But if you kill or usurp me you will prove to all of Westeros that you are.”

The fire blazed even brighter in her eyes. “What would you have me do? Step aside and surrender all of my armies to you? They’ll never follow you.”

Jon shook his head, changing course. “I am prepared to abdicate.”

“You are?” Tyrion was shocked.

Jon nodded. “I have some conditions, of course.”

“What conditions?” Daenerys asked, trying to resist the urge to have Qhono throw this would-be usurper in the cells.

Davos spoke. “The North will remain a free and independent kingdom. King Jaehaerys will continue to hold the title of King in the North. And you will bring your forces North and fight alongside us when the time comes.”

“When what time comes?” Tyrion asked.

Jon steadied himself. He had to make her understand. If she refused him all had been for naught. “The tales of the Long Night are true. And the army of the dead is 100,000 strong, led by the Night King. Unless we kill the Night King it doesn’t matter who sits on the Iron Throne. They’ll be a corpse by the time winter ends.”

Everyone in Daenerys’ party exchanged confused looks. Eventually Daenerys skeptically asked, “The Army of the Dead?”

Jon turned to Tyrion. “Lord Lannister you haven’t known me long, but do I strike you as a madman or a fool?”

Tyrion straightened. “No. But these fantastical tales of Rhaegar having a secret son and an army of the dead… you must know how all of this sounds.”

“It’s all true.” Jon stated definitively. 

Just then Varys entered the throne room and approached Daenerys, whispering something to her. She stood and forced another smile. “You must forgive my manners. You'll both be tired after your long journey. We'll have baths drawn for you and supper sent to your rooms.”

She turned to leave but Jon called out after her. “Actually, Princess, I would request that you sup with me. We have much more to discuss.”

Her nostrils flared. “I’ll consider it.”

* * *

The second the doors to their rooms closed Jon turned to Davos. “How did I do?”

Davos nodded. “You did a fine job. I’ve spent enough time in southern courts to know that you’ve just rattled her pretty good.”

“But have I rattled her enough to listen to me?” Sansa’s words came back to his mind. _ She can’t think that you’re weak enough to dismiss. _

“We’ll just have to see, your Grace. Remember, we still need to find that dragon glass.”

Jon nodded and sighed, ashamed he’d forgotten to bring up something so important. “I’ll have to ask her- command her over dinner. If she allows me to dine with her.”

Davos bit his lip for a moment. “Why don’t you ask her? She’s the Princess of Dragonstone, this is by rights her castle. Show her some respect and ask instead of commanding.”

A shadow of a smile graced Jon’s face and he nodded. “Do you think they’ll let us go outside? We should go look for the dragon glass.”

* * *

“Our Ironborn and Dornish allies were attacked en route to Dorne. Two or three ships escaped, the rest, sunk or captured. Ellaria and the Sand Snakes, dead or captured. The Greyjoys, dead or captured.” Daenerys was struggling to keep her composure as Varys rattled off the casualties. 

“Are there any survivors?”

“None of significance.” Her nostrils flared and she turned to Tyrion. 

“We need to attack Cersei.”

He responded nervously, knowing that he was in the presence of an angry dragon. “We are. We’re attacking Casterly Rock.”

She nodded, seeming to calm down. Daenerys then turned to Varys. “How did we not know about Jaehaerys Targaryen?”

Tyrion responded. “He looks like him.”

They all turned to him and he continued. “I knew Rhaegar. Not well, but enough to remember. Jon Snow looks like him.”

He paused and Varys began speaking, eyes downcast at seeing how furious Daenerys was. “Ned Stark was terribly honorable. It was always a shock that he fathered a bastard, but I suppose if the baby was Lyanna’s… Robert Baratheon would have murdered him as he tried to murder you. Ned Stark would have done everything he could to hide the baby.”

“Yes, but Rhaegar’s marriage was annulled and none knew about it?” She was frustrated, grasping for reasons to disbelieve it.

Varys shook his head. “Think of the past twenty years. The war, the murder, the misery. All of it because Robert Baratheon loved someone who didn't love him back.”

Daenerys turned to him. “How could no one have known? Why would they have hidden it?”

Tyrion attempted to find an explanation. “The realm was on the brink of chaos. If Dorne had discovered Rhaegar abandoned Elia a war would most certainly have broken out… of course it did anyway. Your father was an evil man, but I suppose your brother certainly made a number of bad decisions as well.”

Daenerys shook her head. “It can’t be true. I refuse to believe it.”

Varys chimed in. “It doesn’t matter what we believe, your Grace. It doesn’t matter what is true. What matters is if the realm believes it.”

She turned to him. “Will they?”

Varys sighed and thought for a moment. “Dorne won’t want to. But Rhaegar was beloved throughout the realm. Even the idea that his son may live…”

Daenerys sighed and sat down. “If we are to believe that this Jon Snow is really my brother’s son then what am I to make of his proposal? Of his claim that there’s an army of dead men?”

Tyrion attempted to find an answer for her. “I'd very much like to believe that Jon Snow is wrong, but you should never believe a thing simply because you want to believe it. I trust the eyes of an honest man more than I trust what everybody knows. Jon Snow is an honest man if I’ve ever known one.”

“Yet he claims there is an army of the dead and that he’s my brother’s son. You would believe him?”

Tyrion sighed. “The reason I believe Jon Snow is because he's here. All of his advisors would have told him not to come. I would have told him not to come, yet he's here anyway. Yes, he can talk about birthright all he wants but clearly that’s not why he’s here. He is convinced of this threat. I cannot bring myself to doubt him, as much as I would like to.”

Varys piped up. “He may not desire his birthright but it is still a threat. A serious threat.”

Daenerys pursed her lips and her nostrils flared. She had not expected to easily ascend the throne but she had been preparing to fight a war against Cersei Lannister, not to contend with pretenders that claimed to have a legitimate claim to the throne. “How should I deal with this threat?”

Varys thought for a moment, unhappily considering their outcomes. “Unfortunately everything he said is correct. You can’t simply have him killed without becoming a Kingslayer and a kinslayer hated by a majority of the realm. However, even if he does cede the throne there will be those that prefer a man’s rule to your own. Especially the son of Rhaegar.”

Tyrion spoke as well. “It couldn’t hurt for him to abdicate. He will be content with the title King in the North and people will have to accept that. Jon Snow is honorable to a fault. You can trust him to keep his word.”

Daenerys thought for a few more moments. “Leave me. Tyrion, you stay.”

Missandei and Varys stepped out. As soon as they were gone she let out a deep breath. “I’ve thought of another possibility, but I don’t know if this Jon Snow will accept it.”

Tyrion raised his eyebrows expectantly and she continued with a slight grimace. “You once told me the best way to make alliances is with marriage, if I’m recalling correctly.”

Tyrion was speechless, a feeling he had not often experienced. He sat down, thinking for a moment. 

“Well?”

After a moment he nodded. “That’s clever. I don’t like it. Usually I’m the clever one.”

She scoffed. “Is it all that clever? I’d be giving up my command. The Lords would likely see me become a consort.”

Tyrion sighed. “Westeros will be hesitant to accept a woman’s rule. This would ease the blow. The terms of the marriage would be clear, you would not be a consort. Perhaps he would be. I think he’d agree to just about anything to gain your help in the North.”

“I would prefer to accept his proposal of abdication.”

Tyrion nodded. “I would as well. Though Varys made a good point. He would be a threat to your rule. If the Lords took issue with you they wouldn’t hesitate to force him to push his claim.”

“You’ve claimed he’s honorable. Would he allow that?” She didn’t know this Jon Snow but she needed to understand him if she was to make an ally of him. 

“No, I don’t think he would. I also believe that if he was made consort he wouldn’t seek to infringe upon your decisions.”

She nodded. “I suppose I’ll have to join him for supper tonight.”

Tyrion nodded and stood, then turned back, looking nervous. Daenerys spoke. “What is it now?”

He swallowed and spoke shakily. “If I may make a suggestion, your Grace. Today things were a little tense. If this is to be a marriage alliance, I would suggest, possibly, making yourself as appealing as possible.”

She scoffed. “You want me to seduce him?”

Tyrion pressed his lips together. “It couldn’t hurt.”

“And further cement my title as ‘Foreign Whore’?”

Tyrion grew red in the face. “No- I didn’t mean- I simply- I thought-”

“Perhaps it’s best you take your leave, my Lord.”

He nodded and happily left. 


	2. Seeing the Impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys learn more about one another.

Jon was grateful that he was able to leave his chambers and relieved when he and Davos found the dragon glass cave. Now he simply needed to convince his aunt to let him mine it, something he knew he would have to ask at dinner that night. She had agreed to a private dinner in her quarters.

He hadn’t known how to dress. Sansa had made sure he had attire appropriate for a king at court but he felt more comfortable in his gambeson. Still, he knew he had to project the image of a confident Targaryen king, so he wore a black tunic with a red jerkin. 

Sansa had made sure he had plenty of Targaryen colors. He didn’t know how he felt about abandoning the Stark identity he had always fought to earn for a Targaryen claim he barely understood. 

Daenerys had made sure the table they were eating at would be small in order to keep the meal intimate. She had thought over Tyrion’s advice and had decided that it couldn’t hurt to make Jon Snow more agreeable to a marriage alliance. Although the climate was a little cold for it, she wore a bright red silk dress that tightly hugged her curves and showed off plenty of skin. 

Jon came to her chambers escorted by one of her bloodriders and nervously entered when she bid him to. He instantly noticed her attire but didn’t let it affect him. He had spent his entire life learning how to control himself around women, and she was his aunt. Although that didn’t stop some of his blood from rushing to his cock. 

Daenerys didn’t know what to make of her guest. When she first met him he had looked like a soldier, now a king. All he needed was a crown. 

Missandei would be serving them so as to keep the gathering intimate. Jon noticed her and commented. “Do your advisors always serve you dinner?”

Daenerys bristled at the comment, thinking he was insinuating that she was a servant. Missandei responded. “I choose to serve the Queen. I thought I might help look over you tonight to get an idea of who you are so I can better advise her.”

Jon gave her a polite smile. “Well I’m happy it’s you and not Tyrion. Will you be eating with us?”

Daenerys shook her head. “No, I thought you had requested a private audience.”

“Of course, Princess. However, I wouldn’t want you or your advisor to be uncomfortable with that prospect. I’m more than willing to allow her to join us.”

The two women exchanged glances for a moment and Missandei shook her head. “No, I’m sure you two have much to discuss.”

Once Missandei had left the two sat in silence for a moment before Jon spoke. “Princess, I have something to ask of you.”

“Oh? Asking, not commanding?” She was irritated by his behavior in the throne room that day.

“Yes. Dragonstone is your seat and therefore you are in command of it. Of course I could command you, but I’d rather not.” He took a sip of wine and tried to remain nonchalant. 

“And what is it you’d rather not command me to do?” She wasn’t very curious to know, more insulted that he thought he could command her.

“There is a large amount of dragon glass in a cave on the shore of Dragonstone. Dragon glass weapons can be used to defeat wights. We need to start mining and forging the dragon glass to use during the Long Night.”

She pursed her lips. “You sure have a lot of demands regarding your Long Night, my Lord.”

Jon furrowed his brow. “I’m not a Lord, I’m your King.”

She started to reply but he cut her off after thinking for a moment. “But you may call me Jaehaerys. We are family, after all.”

She gave him a pained smile and nodded, deciding not to press the issue. “Did you have any more demands?”

“No, Princess. I would just ask that you pledge your forces to our fight against the Night King and that you help us in that fight in every way possible.”

“Why should I help you?” 

He took a bite of fish and thought for a moment before responding. “If you had seen what I’ve seen you would understand that you’re not helping me. You’re helping all of Westeros. That’s why you claim to want to rule, isn’t it? To help Westeros?”

She reached for some bread and butter. “Defeating Cersei and freeing the people from a tyrant will help Westeros.”

“Ensuring that all of those people aren’t slaughtered by the end of winter will be more helpful to the people.”

She glared at him as she took a bite of bread. He continued. “As I said, I’m willing to give you the throne in exchange for your aid. If you prove to me that you genuinely care for the people and that you will protect them then I’ll happily see a good ruler on my throne.”

“And I can only prove that to you if I abandon the people to the rule of a tyrant and come North to fight monsters?”

“Aye.” He reached for some fruit and cut into it before sampling a piece. She was mildly amused by his expression for a moment. It was as if he’d never had fruit before. 

“Do you enjoy pears, Jaehaerys?”

He mulled it over for a moment while he chewed. “This is a pear?”

She almost laughed. “You’ve never had a pear before?”

He shook his head. “No, Princess. I’ve never been this far south before. In the North we’re lucky to get apples and the occasional orange. I’ve never seen this much fruit in my life.”

She let out a small smile. “Try a plum. Those are one of my favorites.”

“Which one is that?” he asked, a little embarrassed. He hoped he wasn’t getting too distracted from the Long Night and the reason he was there, but he figured it couldn’t hurt to get her to like him. To trust him. 

She handed him a plum and he started to cut into it. She shook her head. “I find it’s best to eat them like apples.” 

She took one for herself and bit into it, demonstrating. He followed her example. 

“It’s good.” he said after a moment. She nodded and set the fruit aside after a moment, sucking the juice off of her fingers. Jon tried not to let the gesture affect him too much, but she was looking directly in his eyes as she did it, as if trying to tempt him. He decided to change the subject. 

“You have quite a few titles. I’m afraid I’ve forgotten them all. Could you tell me how you earned each of them?”

She nodded, happy to impress upon him her past accomplishments. “Well, I’m the Mother of Dragons. I feel that may be slightly self-explanatory.”

He nodded, taking another bite of his plum. “How did you birth them?”

“I walked into my first husband's funeral pyre, where I was also burning a witch and my unborn son. The eggs hatched and I had three dragons when the flames died down.”

She said it as if it were nothing; a completely logical tale. Jon practically choked. “You were married?”

“Yes. To a Dothraki Khal.”

He nodded. “So that’s how you became their… Khaleesi? Am I pronouncing that correctly?”

She nodded and took a sip of wine. “Yes, but I’m not their leader because I married a Khal. I’m their leader because I burned a temple full of their Khals and walked out untouched. The Dothraki follow the strong.”

Jon didn’t know whether to believe her or not. “You walked through fire and lived? Untouched?”

She nodded and stood up to cross the room to the hearth. She submerged her hand in the flames and walked back over to him after a moment, extending her hand for him to examine. He gently took it in his own. As he did so she noticed his scarred palm. 

“What happened to your hand?”

“Not all Targaryens share your gift. I was burned when I threw a lantern at a wight that was attacking my commander.”

“Must everything you say come back to this dead army?” She sat back down and took another bite of fish.

“They’re real, Princess. It’s hard to talk about much else when you’ve seen what I’ve seen.” They sat in silence for a moment and he decided to turn his attention back to her titles. “I take it your final title, Breaker of Chains, that comes from all that you did across the Narrow Sea? In Slaver’s Bay?”

“The Bay of Dragons.”

“My apologies. I hadn’t heard it called that before. I much prefer that name to the other.”

She nodded and took a sip of wine. “Shall we discuss your titles?”

Jon hesitated, knowing Davos had declared him the Resurrected. He preferred not to talk about it. He decided to steer the conversation back to the Bay of Dragons. “You know, your Great-Uncle Aemon was very proud of the work you did in the Bay of Dragons.”

She froze for a moment before she swallowed. “My Great-Uncle Aemon?” 

“Aye. I served with him in the Night’s Watch. He very much wanted to meet you. He never wanted you to be the last Targaryen. Never wanted you to be alone. Now you don’t have to be.”

She was glad momentarily to know another member of her family had cared for her, but then immediately skeptical of Jon’s birth. “Tell me more about him. What was he like?”

He tried to find the right words. “He was one of the best men I’ve ever known. He was always there for me when we needed counsel. He was respected by all. He was wise and brave and without him I wouldn’t be the man I am today. I wish more than anything that you could have met him. There are far too few Targaryens in the world.”

She nodded, sadly remembering that she would never be able to produce more. Then she realized her nephew could, if he was free to marry someone else. He could carry on their line. She faltered in her certainty that a marriage alliance would serve them. 

Jon continued speaking after Daenerys fell silent. “Your great-uncle also knew that the Long Night was coming. The entire time I knew him he was trying to prepare us for it.”

She shook her head and Jon kept speaking. “How is it that someone who can walk through fire and birth dragons refuses to believe that the army of the dead is real? I know it sounds unbelievable, but so is everything you’ve done.”

Daenerys thought for a moment, sipping her wine. She finally came up with a response, hoping to provoke him a little. “How can I trust the word of a man who broke his oath?”

“What oath?”

“Your Night’s Watch vows. They’re taken for life, I believe.”

He pursed his lips and nodded. If she needed proof that he was an honest man and that his honor was intact, she was about to get it. “I upheld those vows.”

“Yet here you are, breaking them.”

“You heard my titles this morning. Perhaps you recall that one of them is the Resurrected.”

She nodded, confused as to what he meant by it. 

“Shortly after I was elected Commander of the Night’s Watch, I allowed the Free Folk south of the Wall so that they could help us in the Long Night. There was a mutiny. I was killed. I upheld those vows until my dying day. On that day I was released from them.”

She cocked an eyebrow, wondering what kind of trick he was playing. “You’re not dead, Jaehaerys. You couldn’t have been killed.”

“A red witch brought me back.” She looked at him skeptically. “I can show you, if you’d like.”

She nodded and he began to undo the lacings of his jerkin. “What are you doing?”

“I was stabbed seven times in the chest, Princess. I was stabbed in the heart. I can show you the scars if you need proof.”

She sighed and nodded. He slowly stripped for her and paused for a moment before he pulled off his tunic. She gasped.

He wasn’t lying. No man could have survived those injuries. Without thinking she stood and crossed to him, reaching out to trace the scar over his heart. Suddenly she realized what she was doing and pulled back. “I’m sorry.”

He pulled his tunic back on. “It’s quite alright. I know it’s not easy to believe.”

“Neither is the Long Night.”

He stared into her eyes. “But you do believe me?”

She returned to her chair. “No, I don’t.”

He sighed, disappointed. “It’s hard to believe. It’s real though. I swear to you, it’s real.”

“I also don’t believe that you’re Rhaegar’s son.”

He nodded. “I didn’t either. But I am.”

She shook her head and took another sip of wine. He paused for a moment. “Tell me, has anyone else ever ridden a dragon?”

“Well, there are some other houses with Valyrian blood-”

“Has anyone else been able to ride one of your dragons? Without you present?”

“No. I still don’t believe it.”

He gave her a small smile. “You have trouble believing a lot, Princess.”

He took a bite of bread and continued after a moment. “Perhaps tomorrow we could go riding together. I’ve only experienced dragonflight once before, I’d love to do it again.”

She thought for a moment and nodded. 

* * *

He was wearing his gambeson again. She decided she preferred how he looked in that than what he wore the previous night. They met on the cliffs after having had breakfast separately. 

“Good morning, Princess.” He seemed somewhat happy to see her, to prove he was who he said he was. 

She was getting sick of him calling her Princess. She was listening to Tyrion and trying not to start a war over it, so she decided to offer him the same liberty he had given her last night.

“Daenerys is fine, Jaehaerys.” He gave her a broad smile and summoned Rhaegal. She could feel him summoning him. He had the same connection that she did with her sons. She didn’t like it. 

She summoned Drogon as well and then skeptically watched Jon, though some part of her already knew that his connection with Rhaegal was genuine. He stepped forward and Rhaegal purred as Jon brought a hand to his face.

Daenerys approached Drogon as well, but kept her attention focused on the man that claimed to be her nephew. 

“Shall we?” he asked after a few moments. She took a deep breath and nodded as they both moved to mount. He looked incredibly comfortable atop Rhaegal. Far too comfortable. 

He urged Rhaegal forward and they soared off the cliff, Daenerys following close behind. Rhaegal and Jon flew like they were made for each other. Their connection was a new one but a deep one. It was clear that he was his rider, just as she was Drogon’s. 

As frustrating as it was that Jon had tamed one of her sons and taken him away from her, she found she enjoyed not being the only rider in the skies. She decided to show off a little bit, letting Drogon take steep dives and then soaring high and fast. Jon tried to keep up but didn’t have the skill she did, nearly unseating himself. 

She laughed at seeing his flustered expression and attempts to hold on and gradually eased to a more relaxed flight. 

After a while he tired, though she had a much higher stamina for dragonflight. Rhaegal landed on the cliffs and Drogon followed suit. Both dismounted and he gave her a broad smile. “If I had known about that I would have come here regardless of the threat beyond the Wall.”

“There’s nothing quite like it.” she agreed, returning his smile and forgetting for a moment that he was trying to usurp her crown. Then she regained her composure. “I’m afraid I must leave you now. I’m fighting a war. I have much to discuss with Tyrion.”

“Of course, Daenerys. Supper again tonight?”

“Perhaps.” She began walking away and after a few moments he went back to the castle as well. 

* * *

“Was supper productive?” Tyrion asked after pouring himself a generous goblet of wine. 

“He won’t stop talking about the Long Night.”

Tyrion sighed. “Yes, but did you make your offer?”

“No.”

He sat down. “Why not? You seemed fairly certain of it yesterday.”

She took a deep breath. “As you know, I can’t have children.”

“Yes?” He thought for a second before it clicked. “You want to make him your heir.”

She nodded. “I don’t want to be the last of my family. If he is who he says he is, he can continue our line.”

Tyrion furrowed his brow. “If he’s your heir he’s possibly even more of a threat to you. Is there another way? He could father a bastard and you could legitimize-”

She cut him off with a glare. “I don’t think that would be wise.”

He drank from his goblet. “It was just a thought. I think marriage may still be your best option.”

She sighed and remembered his request from last night. “He asked something of me last night.”

“Oh?”

“Apparently there are dragon glass caves on Dragonstone. He wants to mine the dragon glass and make it into weapons for the Long Night. Apparently they can kill the army of dead men.”

Tyrion thought for a moment. “It wouldn’t hurt to let him. It could help him see that we’re willing to help him without committing our entire force to his war.”

“Will we?”

“Will we what?”

“Commit our entire force to his war.”

Tyrion sighed. “I don’t know, your Grace. If the threat is real we may not have much of a choice. I think we should focus on one war at a time though. Soon we will have word from Casterly Rock. Once the Lannister army is defeated we can begin our blockade of King’s Landing.”

She nodded again.

* * *

“Hello again.” Jon found Missandei on the stairs leading to the beach, looking at the sea.

She gave him a small smile. “I see you’ve finally overcome your aversion to these stairs.”

He chuckled. “I think dragonflight is a better alternative, but I suppose the stairs aren’t the worst thing in the world.”

“Is there anything I can do for you, my Lord?”

“I’m a King, not a Lord.”

“The Queen is the only ruler I serve.”

He nodded. “I respect your loyalty. How did you come to serve her?”

“She bought me from my master and set me free.” She said it with pride. 

“Yet you serve her?”

She was firm in her correction. “I choose to serve her. We all do. She is the Queen we chose.”

“Why?”

Missandei thought for a moment. “Across the Narrow Sea she fought for us. For all of us. For slaves she didn’t know and had no reason to care for. She doesn’t want the throne for herself. She doesn’t desire power to feel powerful. She rules to help others. To protect the people. To protect those of us that couldn’t protect ourselves.”

“She shouldn’t have a hard time deciding to protect us all when the Long Night comes then.”

Missandei shook her head. “Do you know what it’s like to live under the rule of a tyrant, my Lord?”

He pursed his lips. “No, I suppose I don’t.”

“I do. It’s horrible. Millions of people are suffering because of Cersei Lannister’s rule. Daenerys is here to save them. You can’t ask her to abandon them. You can’t expect her to forsake protecting them in favor of fighting for you.”

He shook his head. “She wouldn’t be abandoning them-”

“She’d be complicit in allowing their suffering to continue. We have to win this war. There’s too much at stake to simply abandon it for you. Too many are suffering.”

“They’ll all die unless we defeat the Night King.”

She gave him a pained smile. “I don’t know about a dead army, my Lord. I do know about tyrants and how people suffer under them. I know that Daenerys will protect the people from Cersei Lannister. She must do that first. She must serve the people first. Then and only then can she help you.”

He sighed, exasperated. Suddenly something off the shore caught his attention. “Is that a Greyjoy ship?”


	3. To Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys take action.

Jon followed Theon and Missandei to the Chamber of the Painted Table. He shouldn’t have been there, he wasn’t one of her advisors, but he couldn’t help himself from following. He wasn’t noticed at first.

Daenerys paced. “You’re certain Yara is alive?”

“No. But I have to try to get her back.” Theon whimpered. 

Tyrion spoke. “The Iron Fleet has been spotted at Oldtown, last Varys heard.”

Theon nodded. “They’re returning to the Iron Islands, no doubt.”

Jon clenched his jaw as Daenerys continued. “The Unsullied are likely at Casterly Rock by now. Would they be able to take on the Iron Fleet?”

“No.” Theon said. “The Iron Fleet is the greatest armada I’ve ever seen. They crushed the forces Yara and I were commanding, I have no doubt they’ll be able to take the rest.”

Daenerys turned to Tyrion. “We need to get word to Grey Worm.”

Jon furrowed his brow at the name, but quickly made a decision. He was sick of standing around talking and making no progress. If Daenerys was losing her war she was even less likely to help him in his. He made for the door.

“Lord Snow?” Tyrion called out. “What are you doing here?”

Jon gave him a pained smile. “I was just leaving. If all goes well I’ll see you in a few weeks.”

He made for the cliffs.

“What are you doing?” Daenerys rushed after him, trying to find a way to stop him.

“I’m fighting a war, Daenerys. I’m fighting a war for you, actually.” Rhaegal landed on the cliffs as Jon summoned him there. He could feel Daenerys pulling his mind in another direction but so far he was listening to Jon. 

Daenerys ran in front of him and stopped him, putting a hand to his chest. There was anger in her tone but a tinge of fear in her eyes. “Where are you going?”

Jon sighed. “I’m burning a fleet for you.”

Fire came to her eyes. “I am not here to be Queen of the Ashes, you will not be burning-”

“Why won’t I be burning a fleet of warships, all equipped with soldiers hell-bent on destroying you?” Jon challenged. Just then Tyrion arrived, jogging after them and out of breath. 

“Whatever are you doing?” 

Daenerys turned to him, not knowing how to feel about Jon’s proposal. It made sense, she shouldn’t have reservations about killing soldiers, but she felt it was too dangerous. She didn’t want to risk Rhaegal, she knew that. But she thought perhaps she didn’t want to risk Jon, either. She addressed Tyrion as Jon pleaded with her using his eyes.

“My nephew has offered to burn Euron’s Iron Fleet for us.”

“That’s- No- That’s- You and I have talked about this. That’s far too dangerous. We don’t want to lose him-”

Jon turned to him. “Yes, you do. If I’m gone you have a clear path to the throne. I won’t be standing in your way anymore.”

Tyrion was flustered. “Yes, but using the dragons against my sister- We’ve decided against it.”

Daenerys grew more certain of Jon’s decision. “This isn’t King’s Landing. This is a fleet of warships.”

Jon looked at her and nodded gratefully, moving to mount Rhaegal. “I never gave you permission to take my dragon, Jaehaerys. How do I know that you aren’t going to fly him straight to the North? How do I know you’ll return?”

He turned to her. There hadn’t been a lot of fire in her voice; she seemed to be in support of his idea. 

“Do you own the dragons, Princess? Are they slaves?”

He thought he saw a hint of a smile as she shook her head and he continued. “I give you my word that I’m going to attack Euron. I swear it to you. If I were to take Rhaegal to the North it would destroy any chance of my convincing you to bring your armies North. I swear I will return him to you. I swear I will burn the Iron Fleet for you.” 

“Tyrion. Leave us. Go have someone fetch his sword.”

“But-” She gave him a piercing look and he left. She turned to Jon. “I want to come with you.”

“No. I agree with Tyrion. It’s too dangerous.”

She frowned. “If I’m not willing to risk my life for my people what kind of ruler am I? Why are you the one that gets to go off and fight for me?”

He stepped closer to her. “I don’t matter as much as you do. If I die, you can still command your armies North for the Long Night.”

“There will be no one to convince me of the Long Night if you die.”

“Then I won’t die.”

She stepped closer to him and gave him a confused and somewhat vulnerable look, putting aside her facade for a moment. “Why are you doing this?”

He sighed and reached out to take one of her hands in his. “If I can’t convince you to put aside this war to fight the real one, I suppose I’ll have to win this for you first. I’m not one to sit around and talk politics, Daenerys. I have to prove to you that this threat is real. I hope that proving I'm willing to risk my life to get you to come North will show how serious I am.”

She reached up to his face. “Jae-”

He pulled back when he saw movement behind her. Tyrion and Davos had returned with his sword. He muttered a thanks as he fastened the buckles tying Blackfyre around his waist. Then he turned to Daenerys and gave her a slight bow. “Princess.”

She nodded at him. “My Lord. I hope you have a pleasant trip and I wish you good fortune and victory.”

She then stepped closer and lowered her voice so only he could hear. “The command for fire is ‘Dracarys’. Use it as often as you feel you should.”

He gave her a small smile, nodded, and climbed atop Rhaegal. She called out to him just as he was about to leave. “If you get Rhaegal killed and somehow manage to survive I’m sure my remaining dragons will happily take out my frustrations on you.”

He gave her a nervous look for a second, then a small smile as Rhaegal took off.

* * *

“If he returns perhaps I will marry him.” She and Missandei were sitting in her room mulling things over. Jon had been gone for a week and they had heard no news. 

Missandei gave her a knowing smile. “I think that may be a wise idea. As your advisor I approve.”

Daenerys raised her eyebrows, amused. “And why is that?”

“He seems strong. Willing to fight for you. And he’s not too hard on the eyes.”

Daenerys smiled for a moment and then scoffed. “He’s tupid, you mean. He’s a hero. Heroes do stupid things and they die.”

“He had better not die, your Grace.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because he’s with Torgo Nudho now. And he will return to me, as Jaehaerys will to you.”

Daenerys smiled and reached to hold Missandei’s hand. “He will most certainly return.”

Missandei nodded, though for a moment there was fear in her face. She decided to change the subject. “Do you believe what he says about an army of dead men?”

Daenerys sighed. “I honestly don’t know. He and Ser Davos seem so convinced… I can see no benefit in deceiving me. The Starks hate the Lannisters just as much as I do. They killed Ned Stark.”

Missandei gave Daenerys a concerned look. “But didn’t your family kill Ned Stark’s father and brother?”

A realization suddenly struck Daenerys. “He could have made a pact with Cersei Lannister. They both remove the last Targaryen and in exchange he’s made King in the North.”

They both stared at each other in silence for a moment before Missandei spoke. “I think perhaps Lord Tyrion or Varys may be helpful as we discuss this matter.”

Daenerys nodded and they left to find her advisors.

* * *

Tyrion took a long drink. “You think Jon Snow wants to kill you?”

Daenerys frowned. “It’s a possibility, isn’t it?”

Tyrion thought for a moment. “Not a likely one.”

Varys spoke up. “Sansa Stark would never align herself with Cersei Lannister.”

Tyrion nodded. “I can attest to that.”

Daenerys gave him a pointed look. “You were her husband, weren’t you?”

“Well, yes.”

“And she would want to align herself with the man that she was forced to marry?”

He furrowed his brow. “I was a wonderful husband. And besides, it was a sham marriage. Never consummated.”

“She still despised you.” Varys chimed in, then corrected himself. “But not as much as she despised your sister.”

Tyrion nodded. “I can think of no good reason for them to work with my sister. Besides, then Jon Snow would become a kinslayer. If he is who he says he is, that is. If he is who he says he is then he’s a Targaryen and wouldn’t need to seek revenge on your family. It would be his family. It’s not just your father that killed his uncle and grandfather, it’s also his grandfather. Hmm. His grandfather killed his grandfather. How interesting your family tree is.”

She thought about it for a moment. Jon hadn’t seemed interested in killing her. Undermining her claim, possibly. But he seemed certain enough that he could secure the throne without her, so he had no reason to lure her North to kill her. Not when he could rally the other six kingdoms behind him to face off against her.

Tyrion continued. “Besides, the Starks are honorable to a fault and they’re not complete idiots. I can’t imagine they would deceive you, destroying their honor, to bring you to the North only to face off against a horde of Dothraki, an Unsullied army, and three dragons. The recent wars have depleted Northern forces. I strongly doubt that they would want to fight against you in their homeland, which they know you could burn to ash.”

She nodded, reassured that she could trust Jon. Tyrion, however, continued. 

“Jon Snow has just risked his life for your cause. He’s tried to prove to you that his intentions are sincere. And his Hand will not stop talking about the army of the dead. It’s terribly frustrating.”

He took the silence as encouragement that he should continue. “Ser Davos has repeatedly asked me about the dragon glass recently. I know you and I briefly discussed it-”

“Allow him to mine it, Tyrion. Is that all for now?”

“Yes, your Grace. Unless you have any other matters to discuss?”

She shook her head and Tyrion and Varys left. Missandei stayed and gave her friend a hopeful look. “That was… reassuring.”

“I suppose.” Daenerys said. “Jaehaerys is quite the problem.”

Missandei gave her a sad look and nodded. “Do you think he would accept a marriage proposal?”

Daenerys sighed and sat down. Missandei followed suit, sitting next to her. 

“I don’t know if he’d accept it. He doesn’t seem to be interested in pressing his claim, though he certainly likes to flaunt it.”

“Yes, your Grace. I have to admit, I didn’t like how he spoke to you. Although he was kind to me.” 

Daenerys nodded. “He only seems to care about the Long Night and commanding my forces North.”

“Yet he’s fighting for you right now.”

Daenerys nodded. “But only because he wants me to fight for him.”

“Will you fight for him after we defeat Cersei?”

She shook her head. “I don’t know. I still don’t know if I believe him. If the threat was real I would fight with him, I suppose I would have to.”

“Then why don’t you tell him you will? Once Cersei has been defeated why couldn’t you go North?”

She sighed. “The kingdom will be in chaos. I will be needed here to set things right. He can’t honestly expect me to abandon everything and everyone here to go fight his war.” 

Missandei nodded and Daenerys continued. “I cannot simply ignore him though. He is a threat to my claim and he must be dealt with.”

“And you think the right answer is a marriage proposal?”

Daenerys sighed. “It could be a good solution. It might bring his focus back to the Seven Kingdoms and not North of the Wall. He would no longer be a threat to my claim, my claim would actually be stronger because of him. But…”

Missandei waited for a moment, looking at Daenerys expectantly. “But?”

Daenerys sighed. “I cannot give him children.”

“Why does that matter?”

“If he is my brother’s son then we are the last of our house. I don’t wish our house to end with us.”

“Your Grace, if not for him, your house would certainly perish with you, correct?”

She nodded, saddened by the thought of it. Missandei continued. “As far as I can see, the fact that your house will end at some point can’t be changed. It’s not your fault you’re the last Targaryen. It’s not your fault your line will end. You will show the strength of your house before it’s death. You will make your ancestors proud.”

“Still, I don’t want my house to die.”

Missandei sighed. “You could always take in an orphan. You deserve a child, your Grace, even if it wouldn’t be your own. Your bloodline may end but your name wouldn’t have to.”

Daenerys gave Missandei a sad smile. “Thank you.”

“So will you propose a marriage alliance then?”

Daenerys thought for a moment more and then nodded. “I suppose it makes the most sense. I’ll have Tyrion speak with Ser Davos.”

* * *

“Ser Davos!” Tyrion caught him just as he was coming back from a day of mining. Ser Davos stopped, not looking forward to another conversation with Tyrion. 

“Yes?”

Tyrion drew himself up to his full height. “I was wondering if we might have dinner? I have a proposal to discuss.”

Davos agreed and the two ate in Tyrion’s chambers. After exchanging some pleasantries Tyrion began. “Jon Snow has offered to abdicate.”

Davos pursed his lips. “King Jaehaerys has, yes.”

Tyrion frowned and nodded. “Her Grace has considered that offer.”

“And?”

“We have several issues with it. We are concerned the Lords of Westeros may force him to press his claim. His very existence is a threat to her Grace.”

Davos gave Tyrion a concerned look. “ He’s not going to deceive you. He has offered to abdicate and if you accept that offer then nothing will convince him to break his word.”

Tyrion nodded but attempted to explain further. “It doesn’t matter if he would willingly usurp her. There are those that would see her dead so he would be forced to take it.”

Davos took a large sip of his wine. “That’s not something his Grace wants. Not in the slightest. We will do everything to avoid that, in fact.”

Tyrion nodded but knew those efforts would be futile. “Her Grace has proposed another option.”

“Oh?”

“A marriage alliance.” Davos nearly choked on his wine. He swallowed and looked at Tyrion as if he were mad. 

“You want him to marry his aunt?”

Tyrion raised his eyebrows. “That would be a tame pairing, considering they are Targaryens. And the Starks have married relatives before. Uncles to nieces. This marriage wouldn’t violate Stark morality by their own standards.”

Davos bit his lip. “I suppose she wouldn’t be made Queen consort.”

“No.” He was firm and definite. “No, she would not.”

“Would he be made consort?”

“Yes.”

Davos sat back in his chair. “There’s an idea. You don’t think the Lords wouldn’t still want her removed if that were the case?”

Tyrion sighed. “I’ll never trust them completely. But I think having him as consort would minimize his threat to her as much as can be expected.”

Davos sat up straight again. “If he marries her she’ll bring her forces North?”

Tyrion brought a hand to the bridge of his nose. He and Daenerys wanted to avoid going North for as long as possible, if the threat could be believed to be real. “Her Grace is more concerned with consolidating their claim. This way she won’t be depriving him of his power completely.”

Davos scoffed. “Making him a consort does indeed remove him from power. Unless she dies. Which neither of us want.”

“No.”

“The whole reason his Grace is here is because she needs to come North and fight alongside us. He will only abdicate if she comes North.”

Tyrion set down his goblet. “We’re not asking him to abdicate.”

Davos pursed his lips. He knew Jon preferred to abdicate. He had been hesitant to take on the title of King in the North, let alone King of the Seven Kingdoms. “The only reason his Grace is here is to request her aid in the fight against the dead.”

“Then he won’t press his claim?” Tyrion was unsure of what Davos was playing at.

“Not now. But if she doesn’t help him in the North and he survives then he will have no choice. Besides, you just said his very existence is a threat. It doesn’t matter if he presses his claim, he won’t have to. The Lords will want to see him crowned.” Davos tried to recover. Jon barely had any leverage in the situation. He had none, actually. He had no intention of claiming the throne, even if it was forced upon him. But Tyrion couldn’t know that.

“If her Grace agrees to come North after the war against my sister is won then will Jon accept this proposal?”

Davos chewed on his lip for a moment. “There isn’t time. We need to be going north now.”

Tyrion scoffed. “You expect us to just completely abandon the war against Cersei?”

“No. I expect you to fight for what matters most. Our lives and the lives of everyone in the Seven Kingdoms. Then you can come back here and King Jaehaerys will help you play politics.”

Tyrion sighed. “He’ll only marry her if she abandons this war for yours?”

Davos nodded, then paused. “Well, I’ll have to consult him on it before I can say for certain. But she will have to come North to fight immediately if he’s going to take any course of action other than claiming his birthright once the war against the dead is over. If he doesn’t wish to marry her then abdication will still be an available option. She just needs to come North and the throne is hers.”

Tyrion sighed. “I’ll have to talk with her Grace. You’re never going to give up these tales of an undead army, will you?”

Davos shook his head. “It’s real, Tyrion. They’re coming for all of us. You’re all fools if you ignore the real threat and refuse to help us.”

Tyrion shook his head and took a long drink from his goblet. He wasn’t looking forward to talking Daenerys into going North while Cersei still sat on the throne.

* * *

A few weeks later Varys found Daenerys and Tyrion in the Chamber of the Painted Table. “Your Grace, there’s news from Casterly Rock. And from Highgarden.”

“Yes?” she asked expectantly.

“We took Casterly Rock.” She let out a smile at hearing the news but a hint of fear touched her face as she pressed Varys for more. “Is there word of Jaehaerys?”

“Yes, your Grace. The Iron Fleet attacked your ships at Lannisport and destroyed most of them. Jaehaerys arrived afterwards.”

“I see.”

Varys pursed his lips knowingly, trying to hold back a smile for a moment. “You may be pleased to know that the Iron Fleet has been sunk.”

“It has?” There was hope in her voice.

“Jaehaerys made quick work of them, if my sources are to be trusted. I’m told he and your dragon are escorting the Unsullied back to Dragonstone as we speak. A few ships of ours survived, and many of the Ironborn surrendered. He should be here within a fortnight.”

“Why aren’t our men staying at Casterly Rock?” Tyrion asked.

Varys grimaced and averted his eyes. “The Lannisters weren’t there.”

Fire blazed in Daenerys’ eyes as she turned to Tyrion. Varys continued. “The Lannisters have just sacked Highgarden.”

She turned to Varys. “Ready the Dothraki.”

Tyrion turned to her, worried. “Your Grace, what are you-”

“I promised fire and blood to my allies and instead they’ve been captured while I sit on this island doing nothing. I’m not doing nothing again.”

“But Jon Snow, he’s-”

“He’s not the only Targaryen that is willing to fly into battle.”

Tyrion's eyes widened. “Your Grace, no. You’re too valuable. We can’t risk-”

“Varys, tell Qhono to ready the Dothraki. We’re riding for Highgarden immediately.”

Varys left and Tyrion continued. “Your Grace, we could ask Jon Snow to take the Unsullied there to counter the attack. That would be a far safer-”

She gave him a death stare. “I’ll leave a small force here. You will stay with them. Perhaps you can use this time to think of a military strategy that will actually benefit me. Solidify my alliance with the North while I’m gone. You’ve lost me all of my other potential allies.”

With that she stormed from the room. Her dragons could be heard screeching as they flew away, leading her to war.


	4. Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys work out the details of their alliance.

“Where is she?” Jon had just landed on the cliffs and was met by Ser Davos. 

Davos gave Jon a concerned look. “The Lannisters have attacked Highgarden. She’s gone to retaliate.”

“Highgarden?” Jon asked, considering for a moment. “They left it unprotected?”

Davos nodded. “Have they had time to bring all of the Tyrell crops to King’s Landing yet? I could go intercept-”

“Tyrion has told me that you’re not to leave this island again. She should be back in a week’s time. We still have to mine the dragon glass. I’ve got a good start but we’ll need more if we’re going to outfit her men as well. And Tyrion has a proposal for you.”

“A proposal?” The two started making their way back to the castle. 

“A marriage alliance.”

Jon stopped in his tracks. “What?”

Davos nodded.

“You can’t be serious. She’s my aunt.”

Davos shrugged. “Even Starks have married uncles to nieces before. And if it’s what gets her to come North, what choice do we have?”

Sansa’s words came back to Jon.  _ There’s too much at stake for honor to hold us back. This isn’t about right and wrong, this is about survival. _

He groaned and brought a hand to his face. “I’d have to be King of the Seven Kingdoms.”

Davos nodded. “Would that really be the worst thing in the world?”

Jon sighed and shook his head. Davos continued. “Besides, she wants you to be King consort.”

Jon laughed. Davos remained serious. Jon gave him a confused look. “Are you serious?”

Davos nodded and shrugged. 

Jon sighed. “I suppose I’ll have to think about that.”

“We can say no at first. We won’t have to give up everything in order to get her to come North with us.”

Jon shook his head. “If we do have to give up everything then it’ll still be worth it. The lives of everyone in the Seven Kingdoms matter more than if I’m a consort or not. Though I don’t support that idea.”

* * *

Tyrion had requested supper with Jon and Davos. Jon had requested that Missandei join them, seeing as she was another advisor to Daenerys, and seeing as he didn’t wish to spend an entire dinner where Tyrion had free range to talk. 

Missandei had told Jon she preferred to sup with Grey Worm, but then Jon was all the more insistent that they both join. Grey Worm had been apprehensive of Jon at first, but after seeing how he fought for Daenerys he had begrudgingly accepted that Jon was an ally. 

Tyrion wasn’t thrilled that they were joining them, as he needed to corner Jon and get him to agree to the proposal before Daenerys returned, especially because she would be back soon. 

“So, Jon Snow-” Tyrion began but was quickly cut off by Jon.

“King Jaehaerys.” Jon corrected. He didn’t much care about titles, but he had to pretend to have some leverage over Tyrion.

Tyrion sighed. “So, King Jaehaerys, you’ve fought for our Queen.”

Jon nodded, taking a bite of his fish. “And now I’d like her to fight for the realm.”

Missandei spoke. “She is fighting for the good of the realm. She’s fighting to overthrow Cersei Lannister.”

Jon shook his head. “That’s not as important as the Long Night.”

Grey Worm shook his head. “We cannot abandon Lannister Queen. Queen Daenerys must remain here. We remain strong. Dead men are not real.”

Jon had tried broaching the subject with Grey Worm several times on their voyage but he didn’t believe him. He was upset when they returned to Dragonstone and found that Jon was challenging his Queen’s claim, but he had still come to respect him.

Jon shook his head. “They are real. There’s too much at stake. After the war against the dead is won then-”

“We must win war here first.” Grey Worm responded. 

Davos spoke. “There’s no time for a siege. That’s your plan, isn’t it? A siege of King’s Landing?”

Tyrion responded. “Yes.”

Jon shook his head. “She’s weak now. You need to attack her now and crush her. If you want to wait her out then there isn’t much to be lost by coming North. She’s taken considerable losses, you’re still coming from a position of greater power.”

Tyrion sighed. “If this army of dead men is real wouldn’t the Queen be losing a great number of her army?”

Jon fell silent. Tyrion continued. “After the war against Cersei is won our forces will go north. Of course, we have some conditions.”

Jon gave Tyrion a grim look. “A marriage alliance, if I understand correctly.”

Missandei and Tyrion nodded and Missandei spoke. “You would consolidate your claims. You’d be King consort, of course-”

Jon shook his head. “No. I wouldn’t want her to be Queen consort, but I won’t be her consort either. We would be equal rulers.”

Tyrion pressed his lips together. “The Lords of Westeros will be hesitant to accept a woman’s rule. They would think of her as consort unless you claimed the title.”

Jon shook his head. “If I were her equal I would better be able to advocate for her among the Lords. If you make me consort they may respect her even less. It could be seen as if she’s holding the true King hostage.”

Grey Worm shook his head. “Queen Daenerys should rule.”

Jon nodded. “But I should rule alongside her. I would strengthen her claim and I could better back her decisions.”

Tyrion sighed. “I don’t think she’ll accept that. You were willing to abdicate.”

“I am. If she pledges her armies to the fight against the Long Night and leaves for the North as soon as she returns.”’

Tyrion forced a smile. “You know we can’t do that.”

Davos shook his head. “This is about survival, Tyrion. It doesn’t matter who sits on the throne as long as the threat of the dead remains.”

Jon nodded. “The dead are coming. We have to be prepared, and we have to prepare now. We don’t have time for all of this.”

Tyrion shook his head. “Jon- your Grace, I want to believe you. I do. But you realize that we’re fighting a war here-”

“Not a war for survival. This war will be meaningless if we don’t defeat the Night King!”

Tyrion tried not to groan. “So you won’t marry her unless she pledges all of her forces North?”

Jon nodded. “Tyrion, you don’t understand. Every man we lose-”

Tyrion continued. “And if you win this fight against your dead men, you’re going to press your claim over hers?”

Jon paused for a moment, knowing he had no intention of doing so.  _ There’s too much at stake for honor to hold us back. _ He nodded. “Yes, I will.”

Grey Worm scowled at him and Jon continued. “I’d rather not have to. But any ruler who can ignore the threat of the dead clearly doesn’t have the people’s best interest at heart-”

Grey Worm practically growled at him. “Queen Daenerys is good Queen. You will not beat her.”

Jon shook his head. “She’s not a good Queen if she’s willing to let all of Westeros die because she cares more about a throne than about the survival of her people.”

Grey Worm shook his head and stood. Missandei followed and they both left. Jon hated to anger them, he had grown to like Grey Worm. But Jon had to play the game now, as much as he hated it. 

* * *

When Daenerys returned in a week’s time Tyrion still hadn’t gotten Jon to agree to the alliance. He met her on the cliffs and the walked back to the castle together. 

“I trust you were successful?”

She nodded. “You sister was able to get all of the Tyrell gold to King’s Landing, but I managed to secure what was left of their food stores.”

Tyrion nodded and smiled. “That’s good. Olenna?”

Daenerys shook her head. “I was too late. At least I was able to avenge her. The bannermen that betrayed her have all burned.”

Tyrion’s jaw dropped for a moment, then he regained his composure. “Was that wise?”

She turned to him. “They were my enemies. This is a war. I don’t want men that have betrayed me alive after this war.”

They kept walking and she continued. “What of Jaehaerys? Has he agreed to the alliance?”

He pressed his lips together. “I thought it would be best to reconsider our terms before I try again.”

“You haven’t secured the alliance yet?”

Tyrion flinched a bit at the fire in her tone. “He’s refusing to marry you unless you bring both of your armies north. And he’s refusing to accept the role of consort.”

She sighed. “You’re my Hand. It’s your job to get him to accept it.”

Tyrion forced a smile. “He’s terribly stubborn. Perhaps you should talk to him.”

“Where is he?”

“He’s mining the dragon glass right now.”

She nodded. “I’ll change into something more… appealing. Then I’ll have to go talk to him.”

* * *

As soon as she neared the cave someone shouted for Jon and he emerged. He was wearing a thin tunic and sweating from working to mine the glass. He smiled when he saw her and again had to prevent himself from letting his eyes linger too long on the tight dress she was wearing.

“I heard you won your battle.” he said as a greeting. 

She nodded. “And you yours.”

He nodded as well, then gestured for her to come inside the cave. “I want you to see this.”

She was slightly awed at the sight of the caves. The bright black rock shimmered under the light of the torches. He grabbed one and beckoned her to continue following him. “There is something else I want to show you.”

The passage became narrower and darker. She reached for his hand to steady herself and he wove his fingers through hers as they continued into the cave. Suddenly they came into a great chamber. He raised the torch and she looked up. 

There were great murals surrounding them on all sides, depicting those that had come before them. Jon spoke. “The Children of the Forest made these.” 

He swung the torch forward a little to reveal more figures. Daenerys let go of his hand and moved to examine them. “They were here together with the First Men?”

She turned back to him and he nodded. She was slightly confused. “Doing what? Fighting each other?”

He gently placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her to look at the other wall. There, staring back at them, were the white walkers and the Night King. He was standing behind her; the cave was slightly smaller there. He moved his mouth next to her ear and spoke in a low voice. “They fought together against their common enemy. Despite their differences, despite their suspicions, together. We need to do the same if we're going to survive.”

She turned to look at him, bringing them face to face in such close quarters. Jon spoke again. “Because the enemy is real. They’ve always been real.”

She remained close to him, staring in his eyes. “And you say you can't defeat them without my armies and my dragons?”

Jon gave her a slight shake of his head. “No, I don't think we can. I need you, Daenerys. I fought for you. I’m not asking you to fight for me. I’m asking you to fight for all of Westeros. I’m asking you to fight for the living.”

She stared into his eyes, not knowing what to say. Standing this close to him was having an effect on her that she was trying and failing to fight. Suddenly he spoke again.

“Tyrion told me that you may have a proposal for me.” She became a little nervous but tried not to show it.

“Did he tell you what that proposal is?”

“Aye.” His tone didn’t change. She couldn’t read him. 

“I’m sure there are many more details to work out, perhaps Ser Davos and Tyrion should-”

“Whose idea was it?” His voice was very measured. Cautious. 

“Mine.” 

He nodded. “So it isn’t something he’s talked you into?”

“No. I thought it would be a good idea to consolidate our claims. Of course I won’t be Queen consort-”

“No. We’d rule together. I want to keep my people safe, just as you do. If a marriage and if consolidating our claims is what convinces you to fight with me in the Long Night then I will accept your proposal.”

Her heart plummeted. She wanted him to be marrying her for more than her armies. But she wouldn’t be consort. She was getting his claim. She was getting what she wanted. He continued. 

“I don’t care when we are married, but I need you to come to the North now. Cersei is weak right now. We don’t have time for a seige, but by the time we get back she still won’t have the resources for one either. It will give her some time to prepare, yes, but the fight against the Night King is far too important.”

Her nostrils flared. “I must defeat Cersei first.”

He shook his head. “If you want my hand, if you want my claim, then you’ll have to begin moving to the North within the week.” 

She clenched her jaw. “Jaehaerys-”

“I’m sure our Hands will squabble over the details. But those are my most basic terms, Daenerys. I will accept your proposal on those grounds. You have a week to make up your mind. I have to leave by then.” He handed her the torch, then turned and left, leaving her more conflicted than ever.

* * *

A few days passed while Daenerys and Tyrion tried to reason with Ser Davos. Jon busied himself with the dragon glass, having had enough of negotiations. Missandei came to his chambers the evening before he was to leave, quietly knocking on the door a few times until he finally responded. His face brightened at seeing her. “What can I do for my favorite advisor?”

She gave him a small smile. “Wouldn’t that be Ser Davos?”

Jon thought for a moment and gave her a smile. “Well, my favorite advisor that doesn’t advise me.”

“Her Grace would like you to join her for supper.”

He nodded, considering it. “Will you be joining us?”

She shook her head. “No.”

He hesitated to ask. “Will Tyrion?”

She gave him another small smile. “No.”

Jon let out a small sigh of relief. “Good. I need her help in the Long Night but I don’t know that listening to him try to reason with me for much longer is worth it.”

She smiled again. “So you will join the Queen for supper?”

He nodded and the pair walked to Daenerys’ chambers. 

She had selected a white dress with a plunging neckline. Missandei had chosen to leave her hair down. If Jon wouldn’t marry her for political purposes alone she was hoping she could persuade him to do so for other reasons. 

Coincidentally Jon’s hair was also down, as Missandei had come for him just as he was getting out of his bath. He was wearing a deep red tunic. He had considered a black jerkin as well, but decided that he didn’t have to dress as formally as when he had first met Daenerys. 

When he entered the room and their eyes met he wanted to rush to her and kiss her, and she him. Instead they politely smiled at one another and sat. Missandei had already set the table, so she bid them a good night and then left. 

Daenerys began. “I thought we could have one last meal before you go north-”

“I’m not going north.” Jon interrupted. 

“Where are you going?” Daenerys asked, perturbed. 

“I’m going to the Riverlands. Then Dorne, if I have enough time.”

“The Riverlands and Dorne?” She asked, slightly confused.

Jon nodded. “We need every army we can get. You’ve just overtaken Casterly Rock so the Westerlands are in chaos, the House Tyrell was just massacred so the Reach is out of the question. There hasn’t been strong leadership in the Stormlands since Renly Baratheon died. 

Dorne has a new prince, or so I’m told. I’ll send Ser Davos to speak to him and I may visit in person if necessary. Sansa’s uncle holds the Riverlands now that the Freys were all killed. He won’t have a strong force but we need every man we can get. I was considering going to King’s Landing and asking the Lannisters as well, but I think that’s out of the question now.”

Daenerys gave him a harsh look. “It is.”

Jon nodded. “So I must go to the Riverlands and speak with Edmure Tully. I’ll have to hope that the North, the Vale, and the Riverlands will be enough.”

“Will they?” Daenerys asked, a small amount of concern in her voice.

Jon shook his head. “No. But we’ve got to give them the best fight we can.”

“But with my men you would be able to defeat them?” Daenerys asked, her tone measured.

“I believe we could, yes.” Jon said, his tone unwaveringly serious.

“And after this war of yours, what would you do with this army?” Daenerys asked. She hadn’t forgotten all of his threats about claiming his crown.

Jon looked at her. Really looked at her. It was a hard look, one of anger and disappointment. “The last thing I want is another war.”

“Neither do I.”

“Come north with me. Fight for the living. Please.” The anger was gone and all that was left was fear. “Please, Daenerys. Please.”

She was at a loss. She was almost certain he was bluffing about attacking her after Cersei was defeated. Almost. Even without him holding that over her head she decidedly wanted to go with him. She still didn’t know if she believed in his army of dead men, but she knew that she believed in him. She needed him. He was the one that was winning her war for her. He had fought for her. Why shouldn’t she fight for him?

He stood to leave and turned away from her. “Jae-”

He stopped but didn’t turn back to her. She got up and moved to face him. “Jaehaerys, if you could just give me a little more time-”

He shook his head, disappointed. She stepped closer and took his hand. “I need you here. Help me defeat Cersei, then-”

“There isn’t time. I want to. But I need you too, Daenerys. I need you. I need you to command your men in the Long Night for me, yes. I also need to know that there’s someone as good as you in the world, someone who’s going to change it for the better. Someone who will fight for the lives of everyone in the Seven Kingdoms. If you stay here, I’ll only be fighting for survival. If you come north with me then I’ll be fighting for you. For someone I believe in. Please.”

She sighed and shook her head, sadness spreading across her face. “I want to. I do. But I can’t. I can’t abandon-”

He took his hand from her grasp and walked past her, out the door. A few moments after he left a few tears fell from her face.

* * *

Tyrion came to his chambers as he was packing to leave. Jon had no interest in hearing him try to convince him to abandon the real fight again, but he figured he owed it to Daenerys. 

“Yes, Tyrion?”

“I have one last proposal for you. A compromise.” Jon almost groaned, but instead gave him a forced smile as Tyrion continued.

“If you’re able to rally the Riverlands, if, and if you convince Dorne, which I doubt you will, then you’ll have a Westerosi army that could rival my sister’s. I don’t think you’d be able to beat Cersei or the Queen; Cersei has King’s Landing and her Grace has a far greater army, not to mention dragons.”

“Yes.” Jon said, perturbed. “I’m going to have to take every man I can get. After the Westerlands and the Reach recover they may pledge to me as well-”

Tyrion cut him off. “How do you plan to feed your army?”

Jon didn’t respond, knowing that they didn’t have the resources they would need. If they earned the support of Dorne they wouldn’t starve, but even with the Riverlands’ stores they would be stretched uncomfortably thin. Tyrion continued. “I don’t think you can feed your army. I doubt you even have enough food for the men you have now and certainly not enough for the Riverlands' men.”

Jon bristled. “We’ll fight as hard as we can and as long as we can with what we have.”

Tyrion nodded for a moment, appearing to think his answer over before responding. “When her Grace attacked the Lannisters on the Gold Road she was pleased to discover that the Tyrell’s food stores weren’t the first thing Cersei had brought to King’s Landing. She prioritized the gold. The Queen certainly has large armies, but she has now found herself with nearly too much food to feed that army. I think you may have a use for it.”

Jon clenched his jaw. “You want me to marry her so she’ll feed my men during the Long Night? If we don’t have the numbers that won’t matter because we won’t-”

“There’s one more thing. Her Grace has two armies. You’ve earned the trust and admiration of Grey Worm and the Unsullied. Her Grace has spoken with them and they’re willing to go to the North with you, provided you become their King. By marrying their Queen.”

Jon nodded, thinking. “7,000 men and food to last us through the winter?”

Tyrion nodded. “Not to mention the fact that you’d be King consort of the Seven Kingdoms.”

“King regent. We’d be equal rulers.”

Tyrion inhaled and frowned. “You were willing to abdicate.”

“If she wants to pledge her second army to the war against the Night King I’m more than willing to.”

Tyrion pinched the bridge of his nose, then had a thought. “If you were to become King consort she may allow you to take a dragon north with you.”

Jon clenched his jaw, knowing he had no leverage in the matter but needing to try. “Rhaegal is my mount. He will follow me regardless.”

Tyrion was shocked. “No-”

“He’s loyal to me now. She can’t expect him to stay here.”

Tyrion sighed, exasperated. “Then perhaps she’ll allow you to take another dragon if you agree to become her consort.”

Jon pursed his lips. “I don’t want to be consort.”

“I can see that. This is a compromise. We’re not all getting what we want.”

“That’s my compromise. She can leave her Dothraki here, I’ll take the Unsullied and the food we’ll need, as well as Rhaegal. In return I will marry her, I will win the war against Cersei, and we will rule as equals. If we survive the Long Night.”

Tyrion shook his head. “You’re terribly stubborn, you know that?”

Jon shrugged. “Those are my terms. I’ll be leaving in a few hours. I hope she has a response for me by the time I board my ship.”

Tyrion sighed and hurried to find Daenerys.


	5. News From the North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alliance is agreed to and then challenged.

He was on the beach, walking to his ship, terribly disappointed she hadn’t come to him. Not only because he wanted her men, he also wanted her. Even if that meant ruling as King of the Seven Kingdoms. Hell, even if it meant being her consort. Just as he was boarding his skiff her voice rang out behind him.

“Jaehaerys!” She had practically ran down the stairs to try and catch him.

He turned, hope in his eyes. He quickly walked back to her. “Yes?”

She paused for a moment, catching her breath and regaining her composure. “May I speak to you in private for a moment?”

Davos and the rest of Jon’s men were standing nearby and she’d rather not involve them. 

“Of course.” He nodded and the two made for the mouth of the dragon glass cave. Once they reached it he looked at her expectantly. “I take it you’ve spoken to Tyrion?”

She nodded and he continued. “Do you accept my proposal?”

She pursed her lips and shook her head slightly. He started to walk away but she firmly gripped his arm and pulled him back. “I have a counter offer.”

Jon groaned. “I’m sick of arguing over this. You and your men need to come north. I’ll do anything to get them there. Anything, Daenerys. What will it take to get you to come north with me?”

She looked into his eyes. “I am coming north with you.”

He was speechless for a moment. “You are?”

She nodded and he broke into a broad smile for a moment before catching himself. “What are your terms?”

She bit her lip. “You’re going to the Riverlands?”

He nodded and she continued. “And Davos is going to Dorne?”

He nodded again and she took a deep breath. “Send Tyrion in your place. Or send him to Dorne instead of Davos. He might fare better in Dorne. Or send Varys. I don’t care. Neither of them are military strategists. You are. I need you here, fighting this war for me.”

He shook his head angrily and moved to leave. She pulled him back again. “Jae, listen to me.”

He begrudgingly looked at her, clearly frustrated as she continued. “The Unsullied will march north now, and the Dothraki will accompany us when we leave.”

“And just when will that be?”

“As soon as you win my war for me.”

He sighed and shook his head. “You know the fastest way to win this war.”

She nodded. “Tyrion has forbidden it. I don’t want to be Queen of the Ashes.”

He nodded, then paused. “Have you ever considered simply burning the walls and then letting your men take the city? The walls would fall in less than an hour to dragonfire and then nothing would stand in the way of the Dothraki.”

She shook her head. “That’s too dangerous. The people of King’s Landing-”

“Will die if there’s a siege, too. You’re condemning them to starvation. There’s no such thing as a bloodless war, Daenerys.”

She pursed her lips and looked away from him for a moment. “Will you stay?”

“I need to go north.”

She took his hand. “I will go north with you. Send one of my advisors to negotiate in your place. Give me a few more weeks. The Unsullied will start north now and then after we’ve taken King’s Landing we can join them.”

He shook his head and moved his eyes away. She cupped his cheek and brought his eyes to hers again. “Jaehaerys, I need you. Stay here and command my armies now and they will be yours when the Long Night comes.”

“There isn’t enough time-”

“Defeat Cersei quickly then.”

He gave her a small smile before turning serious again. “So you’re proposing that I send one of your advisors in my place, you send the Unsullied north now, I stay here and win your war for you, and then you’ll come north with me? You’ll fight against the dead with me?”

She nodded. “And we’ll be married.”

He looked at her expectantly. “Will I be your consort?”

She sighed and looked away, at a loss. “Do you really want the throne this badly?”

He didn’t want it more than he wanted her armies in the North. He didn’t want it more than he wanted her. But while he had never taken much pleasure in his command, he knew the last thing he wanted was to spend the rest of his life as a glorified paramour. 

He reached down and took her hands in his. She looked into his eyes again as he spoke. “You would never be my consort. I will make sure every Lord in the Seven Kingdoms knows that. I would never want to deprive the kingdoms of a ruler like you. But I also can’t simply abandon the promises I’ve made. The North elected to follow me. That means something to me, Daenerys. I can’t just abandon my crown.”

She pressed her lips together. “We’d rule together? As equals?”

He nodded firmly. “Together.” 

She paused for a moment and took a deep breath, then nodded. “Together.”

He gave her a broad smile, then nodded as he left to talk with Davos. “Davos! There’s been a change of plans.”

* * *

“I was rather looking forward to enjoying some warm weather.” Davos said gruffly as Jon told him he was needed in the Riverlands. Jon sighed and nodded. 

“I know, but you’re our best bet with Edmure Tully after me. Tyrion is a Lannister, the Tullys will never listen to him. Tyrion or Varys will be needed in Dorne, and I’m staying here. That leaves the Riverlands to you.”

Davos frowned and nodded, then looked to Daenerys, who was standing near the foot of the stairs, waiting for Jon. “When will you be married?”

Jon hadn’t considered it. “I don’t know.”

Davos nodded at him. “Might be smart to wait until you’re in the North. Make her work for it.”

“Make her work for it? You don’t trust she’ll come north?”

Davos gave him a small smile. “I’ve seen the way she looks at you and the way you look at her. Having a wedding in the North will be good motivation to get you both there.”

Jon sighed and shook his head, somewhat amused. He decided to steer the conversation back to what mattered. “You know how to negotiate with the Tullys?”

Davos nodded. “You and I have talked this over plenty. Besides, the Starks are his family. He’ll come to their aid.”

Jon shook his head. “He didn’t ride North for the Battle of the Bastards.”

Davos frowned and chewed his lip. “Well, I’ll do my best to talk some sense into him.”

Jon nodded and turned to leave, then remembered Tyrion’s offer. “Davos?”

“Yes?”

“Tell Edmure if he agrees to fight for the North then we will fill his larders and feed his men come winter. My bride to be has just taken back the Tyrell grain and we’re now in a position to feed the Riverlands. If they agree to come north.”

Davos grinned and nodded. “Is that all, your Grace?”

Jon nodded and turned back towards Daenerys, up to Dragonstone. Davos left for the ship headed for the Riverlands. 

“He’ll be going to the Riverlands in my stead. Can’t we send Tyrion to Dorne?”

Daenerys sighed and shook her head. “Varys would be more persuasive. Tyrion is a Lannister, and the Lannisters have a bad history with the Martells. So will our house, once they learn that your father scorned Elia.”

Jon nodded. “That’s why we won’t be telling them of my birth until after the Long Night.”

She cocked an eyebrow. “We won’t?”

He shook his head. “If you would have accepted my offer of abdication the truth of my birth never would have left the North. I see no reason to tell Dorne who I really am until the time is right.”

She stopped in her tracks and stared at him with fire in her eyes, clenching her jaw. He swallowed nervously. “Of course, if I would have abdicated I still would have been King in the North. And the Vale would have continued to support me. I’m also your best chance to secure the Riverlands. So there are several advantages to marrying me.”

After a moment the anger dissipated from her face and she continued walking, although she was clearly upset with him.

He spoke after a few moments of silence. “Are you sure we can’t send Tyrion somewhere? It makes sense to send Varys to Dorne over him but I don’t want Tyrion here any longer. I’m dreadfully sick of hearing his voice.”

“He is my Hand, you know.”

He sighed. “He is good when it comes to politics. Sometimes. He’s terribly clever, although he has no skill when it comes to advising armies.”

“That’s why you’re still here.” Daenerys said, pleased with her new choice of commander for a moment before remembering that he had just admitted to deceiving her. She continued. “We’ll leave him in charge of King’s Landing when we head north.”

Jon nodded in approval. She continued. “When will we be wed?”

“In the North.”

She cocked an eyebrow and nearly stopped walking again. “In the North?”

He nodded. “The major Lords from three kingdoms will be there to witness our union. It will save them a trip to King’s Landing to witness our cornanations and to swear fealty.”

She considered it, then nodded. “I suppose we’ll have to hurry north then.”

He smiled at her and nodded. “We will. When’s the soonest the Dothraki will be ready to storm King’s Landing?”

She thought for a moment. “As soon as our navy can take them there. Five days at the longest.”

Jon nodded. “They’ll have to leave at once. I don’t think it would hurt for us to go ahead of them and attack the city early on. Inspire fear by dragonfire before our soldiers arrive. Many will desert once they realize the dragons will return. They’ll also be more willing to surrender once they realize we have them outnumbered in the field as well. And it will be more apparent that we could burn down the city but we’re holding back.”

She nodded and he continued. “What would be fastest would be to burn down the Red Keep to dispose of Cersei, but I suppose-”

“I don’t want to burn our ancestral home.” she stated definitively. Jon nodded and continued. “So we’ll only burn down the walls of King’s Landing then.”

* * *

“No!” Tyrion was practically shouting at them, although Jon was still calmly explaining the plan to Grey Worm. Missandei was translating everything Jon was saying to the Dothraki commanders. Tyrion tried again. “You and I have agreed, you are not burning-”

Jon turned to Tyrion, the same fire in his eyes that Daenerys usually displayed. “We’re at war, Tyrion. People are going to die.”

“Yes, but the people of King’s Landing-”

“Will starve during a siege. I’m going to show them that their best option is to surrender. If you don’t like it you are more than welcome to find a faster way to win the war.”

Tyrion fell silent for a moment but before Jon could continue Tyrion turned to Daenerys. “Your Grace, your father-”

“Tyrion, she’s not her father. Her father would be burning the city. I’m burning the walls. I’m burning the soldiers. If anything you should be trying to tell me that I’d best not become my grandfather. Which I won’t. Now, as I was saying-”

“Let me try to reason with Cersei. I may be able to make her see sense, she may surrender-”

Daenerys gave him a look that cut him to the bone. “You told me you weren’t loyal to your family.”

“I-I’m not. I’m not. She’s an evil woman. But if I can reason with her-”

Jon turned to Daenerys. “We’ll consider it later. Negotiations with her will have no impact on our battle strategy.”

She nodded and he continued outlining his plan to the Dothraki commanders. Tyrion practically screamed in frustration. Before Jon had appeared Daenerys had listened to his council above all else, but now she was turning to her betrothed. Tyrion needed to regain control, somehow. He left to go find Varys, who was packing for Dorne after having been instructed to do so.

* * *

“Why the long face? You’re not the one being shipped off to Dorne.” Varys quipped as Tyrion entered his chambers.

“They’re going to burn King’s Landing.” Tyrion spat out. Varys pursed his lips in response. “You’ve been able to talk her out of it before.”

Tyrion shook his head. “Not this time. He’s convinced it’s necessary and she is too. I never should have endorsed an alliance between the two of them. They’re too-”

“Independent.” Varys responded, nodding. “It’s frustrating, my friend. I do believe they’re our best chance though. I like him. He’s far too strong-willed, but he’s also more predictable from what I’ve seen. She has too much of a tendency to follow her impulses. He’s more measured. And he strengthens her claim.”

Tyrion shook his head. “Is there even going to be any purpose in advising them if they’re so independent?”

Varys frowned. “We’ll always be able to advise them as we see fit, Tyrion. Even if we’re not the ones making the choices, we can give them information that will encourage them to make the right choices.”

Varys paused and went to the door, making sure no one was in the hall before turning back to Tyrion. “We can also withhold information from them to prevent them from making the wrong choice. Or at least what I thought was the wrong choice.”

Tyrion gave Varys a puzzled expression. Varys crossed to his desk, pulled out a box and produced the key that unlocked it before removing a scroll and handing it to Tyrion. Tyrion read it and gave Varys a confused look.

“Is this real?”

Varys nodded. “Why-”

“We needed to be certain we secured his claim before he went north. I couldn’t have another Targaryen civil war. But we also can’t have them burn King’s Landing.”

“When did you get this?”

Varys pursed his lips. “A raven, two weeks ago. I’ve been fearful that a rider will come bearing the same news, but so far there hasn’t been one.”

Tyrion raised his eyebrows. “You think this won’t tear them apart? You think this won’t start a civil war?”

Varys shook his head. “We’ll have to risk it.”

* * *

Tyrion found Jon and Daenerys just as they were nearing the edge of the cliffs. They planned to move fast. He ran after them. “Your Grace! Wait!”

Jon groaned as they both stopped and turned back. Daenerys spoke as soon as Tyrion neared them. “Yes, Tyrion?”

“There’s been a raven.” he panted. “For Jon Snow.”

Jon reached out and took it from Tyrion. Daenerys watched him as he read it. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open as he began to shake his head. “No. No. No. It can’t be.”

“What?” Daenerys asked, concerned. He handed her the scroll.

_King Jaehaerys,_

_The Three-Eyed Raven has had a vision. The Night King knows where the Horn of Joramun is and he is close to retrieving it. When he does the Wall will no longer be able to keep him out. He will head for Eastwatch by-the-Sea. The Wildlings and a bulk of our forces have gone to reinforce the castle. We need you here, the men don’t know who to look to. We will be lost without you._

_-Sansa Stark, Lady of Winterfell_

She gave him a puzzled look. “What does this even mean? The Three-Eyed Raven? The Horn of Joramun?”

He nodded, tears nearly in his eyes from the shock and fear of it. “It’s said the horn can bring down the Wall.”

Tyrion laughed. “It can’t be real.”

Jon suddenly hardened, clenching his jaw, flaring his nostrils, and shaking his head. Daenerys had never seen him in such a state. “Jae-”

“I’m going north. Now.”

She turned to him with equal fire. “You’ve agreed to-”

“The Night King is coming! There’s no time!” He summoned Rhaegal.

“You’re going to break your word?”

He turned to her, seething blind fury. “This goes beyond honor.”

He began to climb Rhaegal but Daenerys pulled his arm back. He ripped it from her grasp. “Jaehaerys, stop! Talk to me for a moment!”

He turned to her, fire still in his eyes. Tyrion was still there but she didn’t care. She brought her hands to his face. He moved away at first but she was able to hold him to steady him after a moment. “You’re certain this is real?”

“Yes.” He spat out, pulling away from her, infuriated. “Yes, it’s real, and I’ve spent the last month fighting your war instead of preparing my men.”

She gave him a hard look for a moment, then nodded. “Tyrion, go tell the Dothraki that there’s been a change of plans. We’re all going to go north immediately.”

“Your Grace, the fight against Cersei, it’s-”

She turned to him and gave him a death stare. “Go and tell them. Now.”

He rushed away and she turned back to Jon. “If this has all been a ploy-”

He gave her a look of disgust. In response she furrowed her brow and grabbed one of his hands. “I’m fighting for you-”

“You’re fighting for the realm.”

“The fight against Cersei-”

“The real fight is in the North!”

She stepped back, giving him a harsh glare. “I’ve just commanded my armies north for you. Shall I change my mind?”

He took a deep breath and shook his head. He calmed down after a moment. “I’m sorry. It’s just-”

She stepped forward again and took his hand in hers. “It’s going to be okay, Jaehaerys. We’re going to get there in time. I swear it.”

He gave her a half-smile. He wasn’t at all reassured but he appreciated her efforts. She continued. “Besides, this way we’ll be married even sooner.”

He shook his head and gave her a real smile. “How can you be thinking of that right now?”

She let out a small laugh and then they both stared at each other a moment, having calmed down. He nodded. “Thank you.”

She smiled at him and squeezed his hand. “We’re going to defeat them. It’s going to be okay.”

He nodded and she spoke again. “Do you want to leave now or should we go speak to my commanders again?”

Jon sighed. “I suppose we’ll have to adjust our plans. We do need to leave as soon as possible though.”

She nodded and they walked back to the castle, her hand still in his. 

* * *

The Dothraki would be riding hard once they reached the mainland. Jon prayed they would be able to make the journey in two weeks but he feared it may take them closer to three. Every day mattered. The Unsullied would be travelling by ship with Jon and Daenerys, seeing as they didn’t have enough horses to go round. 45,000 Dothraki would be marching north while 15,000 would stay on Dragonstone to defend the castle in case Cersei decided to attack, and because there were only 50,000 horses left. 

Jon and Daenerys were to leave at once with a small portion of their navy while a larger portion stayed to ferry their troops to the mainland. The dragons would be flying with the monarchs but ultimately they would need rest so Jon and Daenerys would be travelling with their ships until the last leg of the journey. 

She packed hurriedly as he prepared their commanders. Missandei and Tyrion would be staying on Dragonstone, much to his displeasure. Jon and Daenerys wanted her advisors away from the Long Night in case anything were to happen in the North. Tyrion was concerned Cersei would catch news of Daenerys’ absence and attack. Jon’s response was that Tyrion could simply negotiate with his sister, as he had hoped to. 

Within two hours Jon and Daenerys boarded their ship, along with Grey Worm. It was decided that Varys would still go to Dorne and Davos to the Riverlands but Jon had sent a rider with the Dothraki to find Davos and warn him of the pressing threat. 

Once they were safely aboard the ship Jon excused himself to his quarters. Daenerys worried about him. His focus had only been on the dead for the duration of the time she had known him, but she’d never seen him like this before. Never seen him so angry. Never seen him so afraid. 

By nightfall he still hadn’t left his chambers. She knocked on his door hesitantly. The response she got was a gruff one. “What?”

She gently opened his door. “Jaehaerys? I thought you might like some supper.”

He was sitting on his bed surrounded by a pile of parchment, looking ridiculously exhausted. He gave her a sad smile. “Thank you, Daenerys. I forgot. Would you care to sup with me?”

She nodded. “I’ll have the servants bring it to my quarters. They’re a little larger.”

Jon sighed and nodded, taking one last look at a piece of parchment, furrowed his brow and shook his head, then followed her. 

She had invited him to sup with her because she enjoyed their time together, but also because she knew she had to tell him. “Jaehaerys, there’s something I have to tell you. Something you have to know if we’re to be man and wife.”

His expression turned serious. She took a deep breath. “I am unable to have children. I can’t carry on the Targaryen line for you. I can’t give you everything you want.”

He stood up and stepped close to her, dropping to a knee in front of where she was seated. She had averted her eyes from him, not wanting to see the disappointment he was sure to have. He brought a hand to her face, guiding her eyes to his. “Look at me, Daenerys.”

She did as instructed and found nothing but concern in his eyes. She felt awful for destroying his chance at having a family, but then he spoke. “I was destined for the Night’s Watch from the time I was a boy. I thought I was a bastard with nothing to inherit. I swore I would take no wife and father no child. I never cared about that.”

His right hand stayed on her face and his other reached for her hand. “Daenerys, I’ve never dared to hope for a wife. Never dared to hope for love. I’ve never dared to hope for someone like you. You are enough. I’m not marrying you for an heir. I’m not marrying you for your armies. I’ve accepted your proposal because I want you.”

He paused and sadness pooled in his eyes. “I understand if you don’t feel the same. I wish this was more than a political marriage. This was what convinced you to fight alongside me in the Long Night and I will accept that, but-”

She brought her lips crashing against his. Her hands tangled themselves in his hair and they stood, his left hand drifted to her lower back, pulling her body flush against his while his right cupped her cheek. They pulled back after a few moments, foreheads resting against each other. 

“I want you too, Jae. It’s a good political move for us to marry, but I want more than that. I don’t want to marry you because I want your claim, I’m marrying you because I want you by my side. I’m marrying you because you mean something to me.”

Both smiled for a moment before crashing into each other again. Their second kiss was deeper and more passionate. Their tongues duelled and she moaned into his mouth. Suddenly he had backed her up against the wall. His hand drifted from her lower back to her ass and he moved to kiss and suck at her throat.

“Jae…” she moaned, getting lost in the pleasure. He was marrying her for love. He wanted her. It was more than a political alliance. She started at the ties of her dress. After a second he saw what she was doing and stilled her hands. He kissed his way up to her ear. 

“No. Not here. Not like this. Not for our first time.” he husked into her ear and she could have sworn she’d never been so wet.

“When?” she asked breathlessly. “I want you.”

He kissed her cheek again. “I want you too. You have no idea how much I want you.”

She kissed him again and she could feel his erection pressing against her. She reached down for the lacings of his leathers but he pulled back again. “Our wedding night.”

“No. That’s too far away.”

He smiled and shook his head. “Gives us something to look forward to.”

She sighed as he stepped back, giving her one more quick kiss before making for the door. She called out before he could leave. “Jaehaerys?”

He turned, giving her a concerned expression. She suddenly felt nervous again. “Would you stay? We don’t have to… I just want you to stay tonight. If you’d like to.”

He considered for a moment and then nodded with a small smile. “I’ll be back in a moment, alright?”

He left and she changed for bed. He returned in his sleeping linens after a short while. She had already crawled into bed and pulled back the covers for him to join her. He blew out the lamps on the walls, then settled in next to her as she blew out the lamp next to her bed. 

As the darkness surrounded them she nestled into his chest. He spoke after a moment. “I don’t know what it is, but this bed is far more comfortable than mine.”

She smiled and leant up to kiss him. After a moment he pulled back. “There will be none of that until our wedding night, your Grace. I forbid it.”

She pouted for a moment before giving him one more brief kiss. They were to be married for love. If they won the war against the dead.


	6. Battle Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys arrive at the Wall.

He woke before she did. For a moment he lost himself in her embrace, letting the war fade from his mind and allowing himself to be wholly consumed by the beautiful woman lying next to him. After a few moments his mind returned to the fight in the North.

When her eyes finally opened she found him with his brow furrowed. He was clutching her closely, protectively. She reached a hand up to his face and guided it to hers. He invited the kiss she offered, letting his mind return to her. She broke it after a moment, falling back into his embrace and smiling up at him. “Good morning, my King.”

He gave her a sad smile. “Good morning, my Queen.”

He bent down to kiss her again for a moment, then moved to get up. She pulled him back down. “Stay a bit longer.”

“I have to get back to planning-”

“Jae, we’ll be on this ship for at least a week. You have plenty of time to prepare. Stay with me a bit longer.”

He thought for a moment and then nodded, giving her a genuine smile. “Your Grace, I do worry that if I stay in this bed too long I won’t be able to wait until we’re wed.”

She gave him a devilish look. “Would that be such a bad thing?”

He smiled again and shook his head. She turned serious after a moment. “I was married before, you know.”

He nodded. “I know.”

She sighed and looked away from him. “I didn’t choose my first husband. The beginning of our marriage was… unpleasant for me but eventually I grew to love him. Then a witch killed him and my unborn child. Afterwards she told me I can no longer have children.”

Jon held her tighter to him. “Perhaps she wasn’t the most reliable source of information.”

She shook her head. “There was another after Drogo… he was unable to give me a child.”

Jon sighed. “Well that shouldn’t stop us from trying. We can try as much as possible if you like.”

She grinned at him again. “I don’t know that I can wait for our wedding night.”

He smiled back at her for a moment, then became serious again. “There has only been one other before you. I was captured by the Free Folk north of the Wall. At first I was just trying to prove I was one of them, but then…” 

He fell silent for a moment before continuing. “She died in my arms after the Battle of Castle Black.”

“I’m sorry.” she said. He gave her a sad smile. “It’s alright. We’ve found each other now and that’s what matters.”

“Tell me more about the Free Folk.”

He smiled, thinking of the people he was going home to. “The Night’s Watch fought them for generations while they tried to get south of the Wall. When they realized the Long Night was coming they all banded together under Mance Rayder, King-Beyond-the-Wall. They fought us to get south and away from the white walkers, but we defeated them when Stannis Baratheon came north.”

“How was it that they came to be your ally?”

“I was elected Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch. I had seen the threat beyond the Wall and I knew every person we didn’t bring south would fall to the Night King’s army. I brought them south with the help of Tormund Giantsbane. I think he’s going to like you. He takes some getting used to, but he’s a good fighter and he’s loyal.”

“After you were elected… they…” she began to ask, unsure of how to.

He nodded, knowing what she was after. “After I brought the Free Folk south my men murdered me. Then a red witch brought me back.”

“The men that murdered you, what happened to them?”

“I hung them.” She nodded. If they had still been alive she would have destroyed them in the most painful way possible. 

She leaned up to kiss him again and then placed a hand over his heart. He smiled at her and the two sat in silence for a moment. Eventually he spoke. “I really do need to get back to planning.”

She smiled and shook her head. “What will you do when this war is finally over and you don’t have the Long Night to occupy your mind anymore?”

He thought for a moment. For years the Long Night had consumed his entire life, been his sole purpose. Finally he had an answer for her. “After we win this war I’m going to devote the rest of my life to making the woman who came to my aid happy.”

She smiled up at him and kissed him again. “Well, Jaehaerys, you had better get to work on those plans then. That’s something I’m sure she doesn’t want to have to wait too long for.”

* * *

“I don’t know if the Horn of Joramun will bring down the Wall or if it will simply allow the Night King to pass through it.” Jon explained to Grey Worm and Daenerys as they talked over his strategy. 

“I’m hoping the Wall will stand and we’ll have as much time as we can to ready our men, but if it falls then we’ll have to face them in the field.” Grey Worm nodded and Jon continued. “The wights can be killed by dragonfire, so the Queen and I will burn as many as we can before they reach our front lines. We’ll have the Unsullied and Northmen serve as our infantry.”

He turned to Grey Worm. “How are your men with a bow and arrow?”

Grey Worm shook his head and Jon nodded before Daenerys spoke. “The Dothraki are strong archers, even from horseback.”

Jon nodded. “The Unsullied will be on the very front lines then and the Northmen and Knights of the Vale will be firing from behind them for as long as possible. The Dothraki will be in the wings and will charge when needed to allow the men to stay fresh. Half of the Knights of the Vale will lead the charge and the other half will join the Dothraki in the wings.”

“Why?” Daenerys asked. She was a stranger to battle strategy. While she trusted Jon completely, she was still interested in understanding what he had formulated. 

“The Dothraki are a lighter cavalry. The Knights will be in full plate armor and will be harder to kill. A charge by them will have a greater impact than by the Dothraki, who will be making attacks from the sides once the battle has begun to relieve some of the pressure on our infantry.”

Daenerys nodded and Jon continued. “We may also have time to build catapults, and we’ll dig a trench that we’ll be able to light on fire to slow down their attack if our numbers start to dwindle and our men need a respite. Of course the battle will take place south of the Wall. If the Night King isn’t able to bring down the Wall then we’ll do our best to defend it and prolong a siege.” 

Daenerys nodded again and clarified one aspect of his plan. “And you and I will be burning the wights before they have a chance to reach our front lines?”

He nodded. “The dragons will be our strongest weapon against them, but their numbers are too great for us to rely on them alone.”

“How many men they have?” Grey Worm asked.

“At least a 100,000.” Jon replied. “And I’ve seen the Night King raise men killed in battle. Every man we lose becomes a soldier in his army.”

“How many men we have? The Queen have 7,000 Unsullied, 45,000 Dothraki. How many men from North?”

“The Northmen number 4,000 and the Knights of the Vale are 30,000 strong.”

Grey Worm nodded. “We are strong.”

Jon gave him a small smile and a firm nod. 

* * *

Jon had been sending dragon glass to White Harbor from the time Daenerys first permitted him to mine it and the Northmen and Knights of the Vale had already been fitted with dragon glass weapons. They stopped in White Harbor in order to deliver more glass and to commision arakhs for the Dothraki and spears for the Unsullied. It was decided that Daenerys would stay on the ship and Jon would speak to the Manderlys. 

Daenerys would be Queen of all Seven Kingdoms, but Jon needed to speak to the Northmen quickly. There was no time for introductions or explanations. The Manderlys would be told that Jon had secured Daenerys as an ally and that they needed to forge the weapons as quickly as possible. Daenerys’ ships would return in a few days to collect the weapons that had been forged. 

As soon as Jon returned to the ship he found Daenerys in her quarters. “Did everything go alright?”

He nodded and sighed. “What’s wrong?”

He crossed the room to sit next to her and take her hand in his. “Now isn’t the time for people to learn of my birth. Now isn’t the time to squabble over politics. While I’m here you’ll have to call me by my bastard name. Until the war is over.”

She shook her head, concern written on her face. “I don’t want to reduce you to that again. You’re no bastard, you’re the King of the Seven Kingdoms.”

He gave her a sad smile. “It’ll be alright. You and my cousins know the truth and you’re the people that matter most.”

She sighed and nodded.

* * *

Once they neared the Dreadfort, Jon and Daenerys decided they were close enough to fly to Eastwatch. Their ships would reach them in a day or two, but Jon was determined to arrive as soon as possible. They bid farewell to Grey Worm and mounted their dragons, soaring toward the war.

When they arrived Jon received a warm reception that did not extend to Daenerys. He fought the urge to announce their betrothal and force his men back in line, but instead he greeted them politely and hurried past their tents to the castle itself, accompanied by Daenerys. 

Edd had been elected Commander and was doing his best to prepare the men, but he was having a rough go of it and was thrilled to see Jon. Arya was the first to receive him. He hugged her tightly, nearly crying. After a moment he remembered Daenerys and quickly introduced them.

Arya was polite but suspicious, though grateful for the arrival of dragons. She eagerly pulled Jon aside but he stopped her to insist Daenerys joined them. 

Arya forced a smile and nodded, leading them to Bran’s chambers. 

“Jaehaerys.” Bran said without turning. “And Daenerys.”

Daenerys had felt incredibly awkward meeting Jon’s family, but had tried to keep her composure. “You must be Bran. Jon has told me so much about you.”

Brand turned and shook his head. “I’m no longer Brandon Stark. I’m the Three-Eyed Raven.”

She nodded, confusion written all over her face. Bran continued. “Jaehaerys, it has taken far too long for you to make this journey. I worry her men will not make it in time.”

Jon nodded, disappointed in himself. He gave a sad smile and reached for Daenerys’ hand, giving it a squeeze. “She’s here now. We’ll do the best with what we have.”

Arya frowned. “When will her men arrive?”

Daenerys responded. “I have 7,000 Unsullied soldiers here now and 45,000 Dothraki on the way. They should arrive in a week or two.”

“They will be here in ten days.” Bran stated, emotionless. Jon nodded and spoke up. “What can you tell me about the Horn of Joramun?”

Bran seemed to show a hint of displeasure. “The Night King has found it but has not yet blown it.”

“What will happen when he does?”

“I’m not certain.”

Jon sighed. “What could happen when he does?”

“The Wall will fall, that is certain. It is unknown whether that means it will collapse or whether that means the enchantments Brandon the Builder wove into the Wall will fail and the Night King will be able to breach the Wall.”

Jon nodded, worry clouding his face. “We’d best evacuate the Wall in case the first possibility occurs. How far away is the Night King?”

“Eight days.” Bran stated.

Jon turned to Daenerys, fear in his face, then back to Bran. “Is there anything we could do to stop them? Could we use the dragons to distract them? Could we build another barrier?”

Bran gave him a slight shake of his head. “You must be careful with the dragons. The Night King could bring them down.”

Jon’s eyes widened. “How?”

Daenerys spoke. “There was a massive crossbow at the Battle of the Goldroad. Drogon was hit and we fell from the sky.”

Jon turned back to Bran. “What can we do to stop this?”

“Nothing. It is inevitable.”

Jon pinched the bridge of his nose. “Do you know what the Night King wants?”

“To destroy humanity.”

Suddenly Bran’s eyes went white. Jon turned to Daenerys and gave her what he hoped was a reassuring look.

“Bran has visions.” Jon explained, then turned to Arya.

“Where are Edd and Tormund? I thought I had a strategy but we’ll need to adjust it if the Dothraki can’t get here in time.”

* * *

Daenerys awkwardly followed Jon that day as she was given distrusting looks from nearly every man she met. Tormund, however, quickly warmed up to her. He had rushed to tackle Jon upon seeing him and then hugged Daenerys lifting her up. “The Dragon Queen! You ready to burn those fuckers?”

She had given him a broad smile in return, though she was apprehensive of him. Jon had spent hours in the command tent discussing strategy with the commanders. They needed to develop plans that would be dependent on if the Wall fell or if it stood, and if the Dothraki didn’t arrive in time. 

Eventually night had fallen. Supper had been brought to the command tent, as Jon didn’t intend to stop perfecting their plans until the Night King was upon them. Eventually his commanders told him they needed sleep and Jon dismissed them. Daenerys and his cousin remained, however. 

“Where will we be staying?” Jon asked, gesturing to himself and Daenerys. 

“You’ve been given the Commander’s chambers and she’s been given the Maester’s.” Arya responded.

Jon nodded and gave Daenerys a sad smile. They’d grown used to sharing a bed over the past week, but they didn’t want to play politics with the Northern Lords until the war was won. 

“I’ll see the Queen back to her chambers.” He moved to open the tent flap but Arya stopped him. “We need to talk.”

He sighed and nodded. “I’ll meet you in my chambers.”

Daenerys had been having a hard time adjusting to the colder climate and while she was relieved that there was a fire lit in the hearth of her chambers, she remained cold. As soon as the door was shut she fell into Jon’s embrace.

“I hated today.” Jon grumbled into her hair. “And not just because of what Bran told us.”

She nodded and held herself closer to him as he continued. “I wanted to attack every man that looked down at you today. You’re here to save us and you’re their Queen now. Once our betrothal is announced we won’t have to tolerate it any longer but right now…”

She nodded and spoke. “Every time they used your bastard name I wanted to correct them. You’re so much more than that, my love. You’re the King.”

She pulled back and looked in his eyes. They both smiled sadly. Jon leaned in and they shared a passionate kiss before he pulled back. “I should be going.”

She sadly shook her head. “I don’t want you to leave.”

“Neither do I.”

“You’re their King, can’t you do as you please?” He smiled at her and shook his head. “I need them to think the marriage is purely political. If they think you’ve seduced me…”

She sighed and nodded, then gave him one more kiss before allowing him to take his leave. 

It was with a heavy heart that he left her chambers for the Commander’s. Arya was waiting at the table for him. He gave her an awkward smile when he entered. 

Arya spoke first. “Why is she here?”

“To help us fight against the dead.” Jon didn’t know what she was getting at.

She gave him an irritated look. “I know that. What did you do to get her to agree to come?”

Jon swallowed. He knew that an independent North was the only thing Sansa wanted, no doubt she had instilled that in Arya. “The terms of our alliance are-”

“Did you give up the North?”

He measured his words. “I’m still King in the North.”

Arya seemed to relax for a moment before he continued. “I’m also King of the other six kingdoms, as is Daenerys. We’re to be wed after the Long Night.”

Arya’s eyes widened and she gave a slight shake of her head. “Jon, we will never bow to a southern ruler-”

“I’m a Northerner. Through and through. I was elected King in the North. I will remain the King. My wife will rule beside me.”

“We won’t accept that. She’s not one of us.”

Jon shook his head and flared his nostrils. “Do you know what your Queen has commanded?”

“She’s not my-”

“She’s going to be feeding the North this winter.”

Arya shut up and her eyes widened. “Truly?”

Jon nodded. “And she has abandoned her war to the south and committed her entire forces to this battle. She is giving the North everything she can. In return the Lords will swear allegiance to her.”

Arya sighed and shook her head. “Sansa’s not going to like that.”

“Where is she?” Jon asked. He had noticed her absence that day but had been too focused on the war to pay too much attention to his family.

“Back at Winterfell with the women and children.”

Jon nodded. “That’s good. They’ll be safest there.”

Arya nodded and then gave Jon a small smile. “It’s good to see you.”

Jon gave her a broad smile and pulled her in for a hug. “Where have you been all these years?”

They spent the rest of the evening swapping stories about where their journeys had taken them. 

* * *

The next morning Jon sought Bran out again. “Jaehaerys.”

“Three-Eyed Raven.” Jon wasn’t quite sure what to make of what used to be his brother. 

“The Tullys have pledged their forces to you.”

Jon was relieved until Bran continued. “They won’t make it in time. They’ve only just called their bannermen. What’s left of their bannermen.”

“And Dorne?”

“Dorne will pledge to you once they’ve met you.”

Jon nodded, knowing the southernmost kingdom would be the hardest to secure. “Any news from the capital?”

“Cersei Lannister has taken out a considerable loan from the Iron Bank.”

Jon furrowed his brow. “What does she intend to do with this loan?”

“She will hire the Golden Company.”

Jon’s eyes widened. “When will they arrive?”

Bran barely registered a reaction but slightly pursed his lips. “A month, perhaps sooner. She has hired a small fleet to bring them over.”

Jon shook his head. Daenerys was going to kill him when she found out. “And the Night King?”

“I have no new news. He will arrive in seven days.”

Jon sighed. “Is there anything else?”

“You must protect her, Jaehaerys. Targaryens are despised in the North.”

Jon gave Bran a small smile. “I suppose they’ll be thrilled to learn of my birth.”

With that he bid Bran farewell for the time being and left to return to his plans.


	7. The Lords of the North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon attends a summit and Daenerys gets to know some Northerners.

He had woken early enough that most of their men were still asleep, so he slipped into Daenerys’ chambers for breakfast. He stopped in the kitchens to request porridge be sent to her rooms. To keep up appearances he feigned some disgust and distrust of her, as much as it hurt him to do so.

“I’m going to try to break my fast with that southern Queen this morning. The sooner we can finish negotiating and get her back south the better.”

The servants eagerly agreed. Jon waited until their food was in the study of her chambers, then excused the servant. He found her still in bed and quickly stripped down to join her. It was dangerous to do so, but he couldn’t help himself. He needed to be able to prove his affection for her before he was forced to pretend to despise her in front of the Lords.

He climbed into bed next to her and she moved away at first, unhappy with how cold he was. After a moment she realized that it was him in bed with her and gave him a broad smile as she nestled into his side and reached up to give him a long kiss. 

“Good morning, my Queen. How did you sleep?”

She rubbed his cheek and gave him a sad smile. “I missed you.”

He nodded. “I can’t wait for us to be wed.”

She smiled at the thought of it and kissed him again. He pulled back after a moment. “I’ve gotten us breakfast. You’d best get up if you want it while it’s warm.”

“What is it?”

“Porridge. We don’t have much else. Some potatoes, whatever game we can find north of the Wall, bread, some dried fish. The food up here is the only thing I won’t miss once we’re back south.”

She wrapped an arm around him protectively. “I hate that you were locked away up here all those years.”

He shook his head. “It made me who I am. I did good work while I was here. I was able to help people. I’m happy I’ll be able to do more now, but I don’t resent my time in the Night’s Watch.”

She nodded and sat up. “I don’t much care for porridge, but I suppose we should eat.”

When she got up she wrapped herself in his cloak to shut out the cold, then the two made their way to the Maester’s study. He took a seat first and she sat in his lap, wrapping an arm around him. 

He smiled and held her tightly as she took turns spooning porridge into both of their mouths. “Careful, Daenerys. I could get used to a beautiful woman feeding me breakfast every day.”

She smiled at him and kissed him again before pulling back. “How is it that you’re here right now? Won’t the Lords be suspicious?”

“Perhaps. But spending another morning with you is worth the risk.”

Suddenly he grew serious. “The Lords are calling a summit today. Partially to discuss battle strategy, partially to discuss politics. I’m going to have to pretend that we’re still negotiating and that the last thing I want is to marry you.”

She nodded, understanding what he was getting at. “I suppose I hate you as well?”

He nodded with sadness written all over his face. After a moment his expression changed to one of determination. “You’re not safe in the North, Daenerys. Northmen hate Targaryens. I want you under lock and key until Grey Worm gets here.”

She gave him an amused look. “Are you confining me to my chambers?”

He nodded. “Jae, you can’t be serious.”

“If anything happens to you-”

“How am I supposed to win over the Lords if I’m locked away here?”

He sighed. “I suppose we may all be eating together tonight. I’ll make sure you’re invited. We can sit together and show them how much we oppose each other.”

“When will you tell them we’ve decided on a marriage alliance?”

He sighed again. “They’re going to be upset when they learn of it. I’d like to put it off for as long as possible, but I also know they’ll want an explanation of why you’re here.”

She nodded. “I think you’ll have to tell them today.”

“I worry that once we’re married they’ll want to see you dead so I’ll inherit your claim.”

She gave him a confused look. “Won’t you tell them of yours?”

“Eventually. But we’ll need to put off the wedding so things can settle down. You’ll need to win the trust of the Lords first.”

“How can I do that if I’m locked away in my rooms?”

He gave her a sad smile. “Well it will be impossible to do if someone decides to get revenge for what your father and brother did.”

She gave him a sad look and nodded. “I wish all of this was over already.”

He nodded. “It will be soon. Before you know it you’ll be sitting on your throne.”

“And you’ll be sitting by my side. I suppose we’ll have to fashion a second throne.”

He looked at her with an amused expression. “The Iron Throne will be yours. I’ll have no problem standing behind you.”

She shook her head. “You are my equal.”

“Not your consort?”

She smiled. “Your primary focus will obviously be your duty to me as my husband, but I suppose you might weigh in on the decisions of the crown from time to time.”

He kissed her, long and passionate, their tongues duelling. Eventually she broke away. “You had best get to your summit, King in the North. The sooner our betrothal is announced the happier I’ll be.”

He shook his head. “You say that now, but you won’t like how they treat us once they know.”

* * *

“She has brought us 52,000 men and three fully-grown dragons.”

Lyanna Mormont stood. “And what has that cost us?”

Jon shook his head. “We have gained far more than we have lost. After this war she will be sending food north to see us through the winter.”

Every Lord in the room suddenly fell silent. Lord Glover spoke. “What have you agreed to in exchange?”

Jon looked down and pursed his lips before stating with conviction his decision. “When the time comes we will march south to defeat Cersei Lannister, the woman who butchered Ned Stark, Robb Stark, and Catelyn Stark.”

The Lords nodded and Lyanna spoke again just as Jon was about to continue. “And then we’d see another Targaryen on the throne?”

He took a deep breath. “Aye. And I beside her. She’s agreed to bring her armies north and to feed the North in exchange for my hand in marriage.”

The room erupted into a fit of fury. Once it began to wane Jon continued, trying to speak over them all. “I have not bent the knee. I have not ceded my crown. I will become King of the Seven Kingdoms and I will continue to serve and protect the North.”

Lyanna Mormont shook her head. “The North is an independent kingdom.”

“The terms of our alliance were clear. That Queen will not march her armies back south until the Long Night has come to an end, but I have not only agreed to marry her for her armies. Lest you forget, we nearly starved last winter. After the wars we have seen these past years we will not survive this one without her food. The North will remain a part of the Seven Kingdoms or the North will starve.”

Lyanna shook her head. “You only did this to gain more power for yourself, didn’t you?”

Jon flared his nostrils and shook his head, knowing he was going to have to lie. “You think I want to marry a monster? You think I want to marry the Mad King’s daughter? You think I will take any pleasure in insulting the memory of my father and all those that fought to overthrow the Targaryens?”

The Lords began to murmur again. Jon shook his head again and continued. “I take no pleasure in this alliance, but I will do whatever has to be done in order to protect the North, I swear it. I have secured her armies and I have secured food for the winter. In exchange I will be forced to live with a Targaryen for the rest of my life.”

Lyanna nodded, satisfied. The rest of the Lords seemed to agree. They began discussing battle plans, relieved to finally be under Jon’s command again.

* * *

Daenerys had hated being locked in her rooms all day. She had found a book on military strategy in the Maester’s collection. She knew she could be of no real use to Jon, but she at least wanted to understand what he was talking about when he made his plans. 

Eventually the time for supper came. She tried to put on her most unappealing outfit, knowing that it would be disastrous if she came off as a seductress. She was very much looking forward to returning to the south, where she could wear tight gowns again that would make her future husband wild with desire. 

Her future husband. Part of her still couldn’t believe it. She was to be wed to Jon, a man she was slowly growing to love. And tonight she had to pretend to despise him.

She was escorted to the feast by a distrusting guard. She was given a place of honor at the high table, next to Jon, Arya, and the Northern Lords. 

“Your Grace.” She gritted out at seeing Jon, hoping not to seem too harsh. 

“Your Grace.” He responded, not even looking at her before turning back to Arya. 

Arya raised an eyebrow, seeing how differently he had treated Daenerys yesterday when they weren’t in the presence of the Lords, but she quickly realized why his demeanor toward her had changed. 

Jon had attempted to seat Daenerys next to one of the kinder Lords, but Lyanna Mormont had insisted on sitting next to the woman that was to be their new Queen.

“So. Your Grace. How did he convince you to come north?”

Jon tried to show indifference and continue his conversation with Arya, but he was doing his best to listen in in case he needed to interfere. 

Daenerys decided she could be pleasant toward the Lords. She only needed to resent Jon because she was forced to marry him. 

“He convinced me of the Long Night. Once I realized it was coming I knew the survival of the Seven Kingdoms was too important to put off.”

Lyanna nodded before continuing her questioning. “And why are you marrying Jon Snow?”

Daenerys bristled at hearing his bastard name, but tried to pass it off at annoyance toward Jon. “I didn’t want to go to war with the North to conquer it and none of the other kingdoms have clear leadership right now. I needed a Westerosi ally and your King was the best option that was presented to me.” 

Lyanna nodded. “I didn’t properly introduce myself earlier. My name is Lyanna Mormont.”

Daenerys was pleasantly surprised for a moment. “Mormont? Jorah-”

“I was named after Lyanna Stark. The Lady your brother raped and kidnapped.”

Daenerys hardened for a moment before trying to recover. “That’s the other reason I have to marry your King. I wish to make amends. A Northerner should sit on the throne next to me to be certain no injustice will be done to the North again.”

She paused for a moment before continuing. “My father was an evil man, as was Rhaegar. I never knew either of them but it sickens me that I’m forced to call them family. I will forever live in the shadow of their crimes and I will never repeat them.”

Lyanna seemed satisfied with her answer.

“And you’ll be his consort?”

“No.” She grew incredibly firm in her answer. “We’ll rule as equals.”

Lyanna appeared apprehensive so Daenerys continued. “He’s a strong ruler, it’s true. But Lady Mormont, you certainly understand that a woman can rule as well. If I didn’t marry him I would rule, and so I will continue to do so after we are wed.”

“He will be your equal? You’re not going to hold more power than him?”

Daenerys seemed to feign some disgust. “Yes, I suppose he will. Those are the terms of our alliance.”

Lyanna nodded. “We named him King in the North for a reason. He’s a good ruler. The Seven Kingdoms will be fortunate to have him.”

Daenerys put on what she hoped looked like a forced smile. “I’m sure they will be. I suppose if I have to take a husband there are worse prospects.” 

Lyanna kept grilling her. “He’s a bastard, you know.”

Daenerys nodded, trying to appear put off by the idea of marrying a bastard. “He was named your King. As unfortunate as his birth may have been, I don’t have a choice. I’ll legitimize him, of course. As a Targaryen.”

Lyanna’s expression turned to one of shock, then distrust. “A Targaryen? I thought you wanted a Northerner on the throne.”

Daenerys nodded. “His name has no bearing on where he’s from. My family has held the throne for generations. Any king I marry will hold the surname Targaryen.”

Lyanna gave her a very displeased look. Daenerys knew she was supposed to be winning over the Lords, but Jon being a Targaryen was something they’d all have to get used to.

“It would be better to legitimize him as a Stark.” Her reply was cold. 

Daenerys shook her head. “I will only accept a Targaryen King. I’d rather take someone other than him, but if I must then I will wed him.”

Lyanna raised an eyebrow, somewhat pleased to see that neither monarch wished to wed the other. This was supposed to be a political alliance, not something their King had been seduced into.

Lyanna continued to question Daenerys for the rest of dinner, as did several other Lords. Ultimately they were satisfied with the answers she and Jon gave them. When the hour finally got late enough she hoped Jon might take her back to her chambers. 

“Your Grace, I was wondering if you might see me back to my chambers?” she asked in the most annoyed tone she could muster. Jon didn’t look at her. “Allister. Escort the Queen back to her chambers. Goodnight, your Grace.”

She was upset that she wouldn’t be able to kiss Jon goodnight again, but she understood what he was playing at. Her betrothed was surprisingly skilled at playing the game when he wanted to be. 

* * *

The following day Grey Worm and Unsullied arrived. All of the Northmen were apprehensive and unhappy at seeing foreign troops with a Targaryen Queen, but Daenerys was happy to be out of her chambers now that she was accompanied by one of her commanders. 

Everywhere they went they received unwelcome looks so they did their best to devote all of their time to the command tent. Only so much time could be spent planning, however. Later in the day the men started to work on the trench. If they were able to complete it in time they would also do their best to fashion catapults. 

When the commanders were trickling out of the tent Daenerys stayed back, hoping to catch Jon alone. Lyanna Mormont and Lord Cerwyn stayed with him, however. Daenerys took a deep breath and put on a displeased face. “Your Grace, I need a word.”

“What is it?” he grumbled at her, not looking up again.

“You have yet to consult me on what my dragons will be doing.”

He clenched his jaw for a moment, then nodded. “They’ll be burning the wights before they reach our front lines.”

“And you’ll be flying with me, I presume.” His eyes shot up to hers. “What?”

She sighed. “You were able to ride one on the journey here. Dragons are stronger when they have riders to guide them. I think it would be best if you rode one into battle.”

He hardened his expression. “I’ll consider it.”

She decided to make one last point. “If I fall, someone else will have to take control of them. That could be you.”

With that she left. Lord Cerwyn and Lady Mormont turned to Jon. He appeared to think it over for a moment and then nodded. “I suppose I’ll have to ride a dragon into the battle.”

“Your absence from the field will be felt, your Grace.”

Jon nodded. “The Queen’s foreigners will lead themselves, Lord Manderly will lead the Northmen, and Lord Royce will command the Knights of the Vale. I am not the only one capable of taking command.” 

They nodded, somewhat satisfied. Jon continued. “Besides, the dragons are our most valuable asset. It will serve us well if I’m able to control them as well as the Queen is.”

They nodded again and then all left to see to the construction of the trench.

* * *

That night Daenerys again asked Jon if he would escort her back to her chambers and again he refused. She knew they had to keep up appearances but she also missed him terribly. When she heard a sharp knock on her door a little later that night her heart soared with hope but she was surprised to see Arya Stark instead of her betrothed. 

“Lady Stark, I-”

“I’m not a Lady. May I come in? We need to talk.”

Daenerys nodded and opened the door. After the door was closed she crossed to the table, gesturing for Arya to join her. Instead Arya elected to remain standing. Daenerys began. “What can I do for you?”

Arya sighed. “First and foremost, my brother sends his love.”

Daenerys didn't like her tone. “And that bothers you?”

Arya pursed her lips and gave a slight shake of her head. “From what I’ve seen you’re a good woman. My brother loves you and I believe that you feel the same.”

Daenerys paused for a moment. They hadn’t said it to each other yet, but Arya was right. “I do.”

Arya nodded. “You’re an outsider here. I don’t trust outsiders.”

Daenerys nodded sadly. “I understand, it’s-”

“But I want to learn to trust you. Jon loves you and he trusts you and that matters to me.” She took a seat across from Daenerys. “Why are you here?”

Daenerys gave Arya a small smile. “Because I love your brother. I trust him. I’ve abandoned my war against Cersei because he believes the real threat is here. I know he’s going to do what’s best for the realm, and what’s best for me. He’s one of the best men I’ve ever known.”

Arya nodded. “He is the second best man I’ve ever known.”

“Who’s the first?”

“My father.” 

Daenerys gave her a sad smile. “Jae agrees with that. From everything he’s told me about your father I understand he must have been a very good man.”

“The best.”

Daenerys sighed. “Unlike mine, I suppose.”

Arya nodded, clearly displeased. “Northerners don’t trust Targaryens.”

Daenerys nodded. “For good reason, I suppose.”

Arya gave her a determined look. “I don’t believe that you’re anything like your father.”

“Thank you.” 

Arya sighed. “I do think it’s odd that you’re marrying your nephew.”

Daenerys nearly laughed and Arya gave her an odd look. “I grew up believing I would have to marry my brother. Jaehaerys is a welcome change.”

“Your brother?”

Daenerys nodded and began telling Arya all that had happened to her across the Narrow Sea. They talked late into the night and Daenerys was able to coax a few things out of Arya as well. Ultimately they both determined that they liked each other.


	8. Sound the Horn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soldiers arrive from north of the Wall.

The next few days passed quickly. Their time was spent fortifying the gate below the wall to prevent the wights from breaking through; in the event that the Horn wouldn’t completely level the Wall. They did their best to dig a trench south of the wall, and more troops and dragon glass weapons were brought up from the south daily. They would be as prepared as they could possibly be.

Jon and Daenerys hadn’t seen much of each other. Jon had his hands full and Daenerys understood that they had to keep up appearances, although she missed him dearly. Jon tried not to ask Bran what was happening in the south, worried at what news Bran would be able to share. Their focus had to be on the real fight, the fight against the dead. They could worry about Cersei after the true war was one. 

One day before Bran predicted the arrival of the Night King’s arrival figures were spotted emerging from the forest. The gate had been fortified so Jon decided he had to take Rhaegal down to investigate. Daenerys had wanted to join him but he had told her it was too dangerous. 

Before he left he consulted Bran. 

“The Children have arrived.”

“The Children?”

Bran turned to him and nodded, face expressionless. “I had believed they had all perished with the Three-Eyed Raven.”

“I thought you were the Three-Eyed Raven?”

Bran didn’t address the remark and his eyes went white. Jon groaned and moved to leave but after a moment his cousin’s eyes snapped open. “Take me with you.”

“Bran-”

“I need to speak with them. The dragon will accept me. Take me to them.”

Jon sighed and nodded, gathering his brother up and taking him to Rhaegal. 

The flight was a short one. Rhaegal eyed the Children of the Forest skeptically, and they returned the sentiment. Jon carried Bran over to the Children after dismounting. 

“Three-Eyed Raven.” One called out and they all gave him a small bow. Jon felt lost but attempted to understand what was happening. 

Suddenly Bran began speaking in a tongue foreign to Jon and the Children responded. They conversed for several moments, Jon furrowing his brow and attempting to interpret their body language. 

Finally Bran turned back to Jon. “They’re here to fortify the Wall against the Night King. It won’t stop him from crossing the Wall, but they believe they can keep it from coming down completely.”

Jon raised his eyebrows and gave them a look of gratitude. “Thank you.”

Bran continued. “They have to get south of the Wall or they’ll be vulnerable to the Night King. They’re not immune to the barriers the Wall currently has but they believe I’ll be able to grant them safe passage.”

Jon furrowed his brow and nodded. Bran seemed to express slight concern in his next statement. “I understand you’ve fortified the gate. They don’t want to ride your dragon. Dragons burn forests.”

Jon was at a loss for ideas. “We can’t simply clear the gate. Not with how close the Night King is. Can you tell them I swear that they will be safe?”

Bran gave him a slight shake of the head. Jon made another suggestion. “Perhaps we could bring them over on a ship?”

Bran spoke to them for a few more moments before nodding. Jon let out a sigh of relief. “I’ll see that we send a boat for them immediately.” 

He turned to leave but Bran stopped him. “Leave me with them.”

“But-”

“Leave me with them.”

Jon gave him a hesitant nod and handed him over. The Child that took him gave Jon a nod and Jon hurried to return south. Once he landed a boat was sent over right away and soon the Children were south of the Wall for the first time in centuries. 

They elicited many concerned glances but stayed focused on their purpose there. They went to Bran’s chambers and didn’t leave. Jon prayed that they would find a way to keep the Wall standing through the Long Night.

* * *

Jon spent most of the night pouring over battle plans, but excused himself a short while after Daenerys did, stating that he needed to be sharp for the battle tomorrow. However, he didn’t return to his chambers but instead slipped into Daenerys’. 

He found her eating a supper of rabbit and potatoes by the fire. Her face lit up when she saw him. He gave her a smile as well, then became serious. He moved to kneel before her and took both of her hands in his own, looking up at her with intensity. 

“Daenerys, if I fall tomorrow-”

She brought one of her hands to his face and gave him a concerned look. “Don’t say that, my love. That’s not even a possibility.”

He took a shaky breath and then grew sure of himself and nodded. “You’re right. Do you know why?”

She was about to answer but he continued. “Because I’m not fighting for survival tomorrow. I’m not fighting for the Seven Kingdoms. I’m fighting for you. I’m fighting for the person I believe in. No matter what happens tomorrow, you need to promise me that you will live and you will go on to continue to make the world better. You need to-”

She leaned down to bring her forehead to his. “We’re going to do that together, my love. You’re going to create the new world with me. I’m not fighting for that alone anymore. You-”

He pulled back and brought his hands to her face, looking deep into her eyes. “I love you, Daenerys Targaryen. I love you more than anything-”

She brought her lips crashing against his. They slowly stood up and soon they were making their way to her bed. He started on the lacings of her dress but she pulled back and gave him a knowing look. “We’re waiting for our wedding night.”

She brought a hand to his face and seemingly stared into his soul. “We are going to have a wedding night, do you understand?”

He nodded and gave her a small smile. “I can still stay with you tonight, can’t I?”

She nodded and kissed him again as they stripped off their clothes for bed. Instead of changing into her sleeping linens she stripped bare, as did he. When they saw each other both of their eyes widened. Jon moved to hold her tightly to him. “I don’t know that I’ll be able to resist you tonight.”

She smiled up at him and led him to her bed. They laid down and he held her close to his side. She propped herself up on her elbow to look into his eyes. “I have never been loved by another like I have been by you. I’d never known true love before I met you. You’ve become my entire world, Jaehaerys Targaryen. I love you. Nothing can happen to you tomorrow, do you hear me? Nothing.”

He reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear and rub her cheek. “I will always come back to you. Always.”

She nodded, relaxing. “Always.”

He suddenly flipped them, kissing her passionately. She could feel him hardening in between her legs and she had never wanted anyone more in her life. He moved to kiss her neck and suck at her pulse. 

“Jae…” she moaned out. “What happened to waiting?”

He smiled against her neck. “There are other things we can do while we wait.”

He began kissing his way down her body, paying special attention to her breasts. He sucked at one while he played with the other, circling her nipples with his thumb and his tongue, releasing her with a pop. 

He gently started dragging his hand along her thighs, bringing them closer to her dripping core. He was slowly kissing his way down. “Fuck, Jae. Stop torturing me. I want you. I want you so badly.”

He smiled, inches from where she wanted him. She could feel his breath on her outer lips. “I thought you wanted to wait?”

She wove her fingers through his hair and tried to force him where she wanted him. He smiled and gently placed a kiss to her outer lips, then slowly began dragging his tongue up them. She spread her legs, trying to get him closer to where she really wanted him. 

Finally, finally, he began nearing her clit. When he eventually wrapped his mouth around it she swore she’d never felt such pleasure. She bit her hand, trying to keep silent, lest the Lords catch wind of their true relationship. 

He probed her entrance with his tongue, his nose tapping against her bundle of nerves. Suddenly his tongue was replaced by his finger and he returned to lapping at her clit. After a few moments a second finger joined the first and he began dragging his tongue over her clit in small circles. 

Her hand was entangled tightly in his curls, the other being occupied with stifling her moans. She had never felt such pleasure as he began to slowly increase his speed and intensity. They both felt her nearing her peak and he increased the pressure he was applying to her clit, wrapping his mouth around it again as his fingers slammed in and out of her. 

Suddenly she was falling into an abyss of pleasure. As she recovered he lovingly lapped up her juices before returning to his place next to her. It took her a moment to come down. “Seven Hells, Jaehaerys.”

He pressed a kiss to the side of her neck and dragged his mouth to her ear. “Did that please you, my Queen?”

“That did a lot more than simply please me.” She thrust herself on top of him, grinding down on his cock. He returned a passionate kiss but pulled away as she was trying to line him up with her center. 

He shook his head. “I want to wait until we’re wed.”

She pouted for a moment, then moved to take him in her mouth. He shook his head and pulled her back up to him. “I don’t care about that. I only wanted to make you feel good tonight. I needed to show you what the rest of our lives are going to be like after we win our wars.”

“I want to make you feel good too.” she said, reaching for his cock. He didn’t push her away as she slowly stroked him. He had grown rock hard from simply seeing her naked, it was going to be quite the struggle not to spill his seed early like some green boy.

“You don’t have to-”

She pressed a kiss to his temple and moved her mouth to his ear. “I want to.”

She kissed and sucked on his neck before beginning her descent. She paused at each and every one of his scars, kissing them. When she reached the scar above his heart she paused and looked back up at him. “I love you, Jae.”

“I love you too, Dany.”

She almost stopped at hearing the name that her brother used to call her, but realized it sounded good coming from Jon’s mouth. She smiled and returned to kissing his abdomen, nearing his cock. 

She kissed her way up the shaft, then took him in her mouth. He moaned in pleasure, failing to muffle his moans as well as she had. “Fuck, Dany. You feel so fucking good.”

She sucked him as best she could, cheeks caving in as she bobbed up and down on his cock, pausing to swirl her tongue over the head a few times. He wove his fingers into her hair, guiding her head. She used one of her hands to play with his stones and the other to stroke the base of his cock.

“Just like that. Just like that.”

She began to increase the speed at which she was taking him. She could feel his release building as he began to buck his hips. He tried to push her off of him. “Dany, I’m going to-”

She stayed where she was, wanting to swallow his release as he had hers. Suddenly her mouth was flooded with his seed. After he had finished she swallowed and pressed a kiss to the scar on his heart again before tucking herself next to him. 

“Dany, that was- that was-”

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. “Win the war tomorrow and I’ll do my best to make you feel that good every day for the rest of your life.”

He held her close to him and kissed her passionately, tongue duelling with hers. When they eventually had to pull apart they smiled at each other. 

She nestled into his chest and he started gently rubbing her back. Eventually they drifted to sleep, happy in each other's arms. The calm before the storm. 

* * *

She awoke before he did. She knew that he’d want her to wake him straight away and that the second she did he would return to his plans; he’d strap Blackfyre to his waist and charge into battle, putting his life on the line. At the thought of the danger he would be facing she nearly started crying.

Instead she tried to focus on Jon. On their wedding. They’d have a Northern wedding. She wasn’t entirely sure what that entailed, but she assumed it would be far tamer than her first wedding. She doubted that it was Northern custom for the husband to mount his new bride outside, especially considering the temperature, but she realized that because it would be Jon that she would welcome even that. 

She felt safer with him than she had felt with anyone else. Daenerys knew that he would protect her in the wars to come and that he would fight valiantly for her. But that wasn’t what she wanted. What she wanted was for him to hold her and love her and be with her always. She was no longer focused on the throne but instead the man laying next to her. Her desire for the throne paled in comparison to her desire for him.

Within a few short moons Jon had completely captured her heart and that terrified her. It was a terrible thing to love someone so much on the brink of war. To have so much to lose. Thoughts of the danger he would be facing returned to her mind and this time she couldn’t stop her tears from falling. 

That was how Jon found her when he awoke. Concern instantly flooded his face. “Shh, it’s alright. It’s alright, Dany. What’s wrong?”

She held him tightly. “Let’s fly away, Jae. Let’s just get on Drogon and leave this place behind. I don’t want you to fight today. I can’t lose you. I can’t. Please don’t fight today. Please don’t leave me.”

She was sobbing now and he held her tightly for a few moments as she tucked herself underneath his chin. “Shh, it’s okay. I’m going to be okay. You’re going to be okay. We’re going to win, do you hear me? We’re going to win and then we’ll be married.”

He eventually pulled back and cupped her cheek, guiding her eyes to his. “Daenerys, we’re going to get through this. I know it’s hard. I’m scared too. But I believe in us. I’m going to fight for us and I’m going to win. We’re going to be okay, I swear it.”

She shook her head. “I don’t want you to go.” 

He rubbed her cheek with his thumb. “I’m never going to leave you. I’m with you always. And you’re with me. No matter what happens today, we will always be together. Always.”

She began to calm down. “Always?”

He nodded and kissed her forehead. She nestled into his chest. “Always.”

After a few moments he took a deep breath. “You know I have to get dressed and help the men prepare, don’t you?”

She let a few more tears fall and nodded, tearing her eyes away from his. He guided them back after a moment. “I love you.”

She gave him a sad smile. “I love you too.”

He bent down to kiss her, deeply, drinking from her mouth. When he eventually broke the kiss he rested his forehead against hers for a moment. “Always.”

With that he got up from her bed and donned his clothes, slipping out to return to his chambers and prepare for war. 

* * *

Bran said the dead would arrive by midday. Jon made sure that the Children of the Forest would be able to keep the Wall standing before stationing the archers on the top of it. He and Daenerys would begin burning wights the second they appeared, although Viserion would stay south of the Wall, seeing as he had no rider and would be more susceptible to aerial attacks. 

Jon had donned a black gambeson and plain gorget. Blackfyre was strapped to his waist and elicited some suspicious looks from the Northern Lords but he ignored them and kept his focus on the task at hand. He paced the Wall, trying to reassure the troops with his presence. Lord Glover would be in command of the Wall while Jon would be atop Rhaegal. 

After hours of waiting in dread the horn was sounded three times. Jon rushed to the edge of the Wall and saw the Night King’s army as they were just beginning to emerge from the forest. He nodded to Lord Glover before descending to find Daenerys and the dragons.

The dragons had nested a short distance from the camp and the pair ran to meet them. Just before they were about to mount Jon stepped behind Drogon’s wing, where they would be secluded, then pulled Daenerys in for a passionate kiss. She brought her hands to his neck and he brought his to her hips, holding her flush against him. They didn’t have time for this but neither cared. The army of the dead paled in comparison to how important they were to each other. 

Finally Jon broke away. “I love you. I’ll come back to you. Always.”

She nodded. “Always.”

With that the two mounted and took flight.

Daenerys lost her breath when she saw them. The Dothraki horde at her command outnumbered nearly every army in existence, but the dead easily outnumbered them. As they neared the Night King’s front lines she spotted mammoths and giants. Despite the fact that she was riding a dragon, their appearance shocked her.

She looked over to Jon, who was wearing a determined expression. He nodded to her and suddenly dove down to burn through their front lines. She followed suit. 

After their first few passes she saw him. The Night King. He was staring straight into her soul. She shivered and clenched her jaw as she brought more fire down on their enemies. When she next looked over to him he wasn’t focused on her but on Jon. And he had a spear in his hand. 

“JAE!” she cried out desperately, trying to help him notice the incoming attack. Luckily the spear just missed his head, earning his attention. When he finally saw the Night King he practically screamed in fury and Rhaegal soared towards him. 

Daenerys realized that that was what the Night King wanted. He would have a clearer shot. She tried to use her connection with Rhaegal to pull him away but wasn’t able to sway him. 

As Jon neared the Night King’s commanders two spears suddenly flew towards him, striking Rhaegal in the chest and in the webbing of his left wing. Both cried out in agony and Daenerys screamed in fear, not knowing if she should keep her distance or risk herself and Drogon as well.

Jon and Rhaegal seemed to recover for a moment, but then started to fall from the sky, preparing to land a short way away from the Night King. She dove down to meet him, just barely dodging the spears that were sent flying after her. 

She landed and quickly dismounted. The dead were beginning to advance but Drogon unleashed a steady stream of fire after them. 

“Jaehaerys?” Panic gripped her voice. Jon had dismounted as well and was trying to calm Rhaegal. He turned to her, fear-stricken. “Do you think he’ll be able to fly?”

She reached out with her mind. Rhaegal was in excruciating pain. Concern overcame her face before she set her jaw and nodded. “He has to.”

Jon took a deep breath and nodded as well, then drew his sword. “Go.”

She gave him a confused look. “You aren’t coming?”

He gave her a pleading look. “The Night King is coming. If I can end this.”

“No.”

“Daenerys, killing him is our best-”

“You get back on Rhaegal and you fly south of the Wall right now, Jaehaerys.”

“We can’t-”

“Every second we waste here the dragons are in even more danger! Get on Rhaegal and come south. Now. I’m not leaving without you.”

He gave her another pleading look, then nodded and sheathed his sword. 

They mounted again and took off back towards the south, a few more spears whizzing by their heads as they went. 

When they finally returned to the dragon nest Jon dismounted and ran back to the top of the Wall to further assess the situation and speak to the Lords about how they would proceed. 

Just as he was nearing the top he heard a horn blow and the Wall began to shake. 

He paused, gripping the staircase. Suddenly he heard screaming in a foreign tongue shooting out from Bran’s chambers and the Wall began to still, though there were now large cracks in some areas. He steeled himself and kept climbing, praying the Children of the Forest could keep the Wall standing. 


	9. The Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight against the dead rages on.

By the time Jon reached the top the Wall had stopped trembling. He took it as a good sign. Lord Glover was relieved to see him. Just as Jon reached the top he felt Daenerys and Rhaegal tugging at his mind. She wanted to go back out there, he could sense it.

In turn she could feel fear clouding his mind. She took a deep breath and mounted Drogon again. She was scared, too. This fight was too important to allow fear to rule them. He wanted to go after her. He wanted to take Viserion and make sure no harm came to her. Instead he focused on commanding the archers. The dead were charging in droves, slamming against the gate.

Daenerys couldn’t burn the wights near the gate, not without running the risk of setting it aflame. She tried to prevent them from nearing it, but the giants and mammoths had already arrived. Their best chance now were the archers. 

“Knock!” Jon screamed, pulling back an arrow himself. They needed every man they could get. “Draw!”

All focused their aim at the giants. “Loose!”

A few of the giants faltered for a moment, then continued pounding on the gate. Jon and the Northmen kept firing a steady stream of dragon glass tipped arrows to no avail. The gate was holding but Jon didn’t know for how much longer. Daenerys had burned many soldiers but they would still be outnumbered. Jon had been hoping the Wall would stand for two more days so the Dothraki could come to their aid, but he was beginning to doubt it would hold for two more hours.

At some point Arya appeared behind him. He wanted to go to her but instead continued to command his men. After a moment Lord Glover stepped forward to take command and Jon gladly stepped back to speak with his sister. 

“The gate won’t last the night.”

Jon took a shaky breath and nodded. “Our men will have to get into position.”

“Bran says the Children might not be able to keep the Night King out much longer. They had better hurry.”

Jon nodded. “Can you see it done? I should stay here.”

She shook her head. “We need to go after the Night King. We can’t wait for our armies to be destroyed. We should be focusing our attack on him.”

He shook his head. “I tried. He’s at the very back of the army.”

“We do have dragons.”

He shook his head again. “They’re able to attack them. I couldn’t get close enough.”

She pursed her lips. “So we attack from behind. We’ll fly a ways away, distract him with the dragon again and then launch an assault from behind.”

“We?”

“I’d prefer to go alone but I think some of the more skilled men may be worth bringing. I’ve seen some of her Unsullied training, they’d be a strong addition. I have my eyes on a few of our men as well.”

Jon shook his head resolutely. “No. You’re not-”

“We need to attack him. We can’t be sure that our army will beat his but I am sure that I will be able to take him on.”

“No. It’s too dangerous-”

“This is a war, Jon. Take me to where I need to go. If I stay south of the Wall it’s likely I’ll fall here as well.”

He clenched his jaw and nodded after a moment. “I’m coming with you to go after him.”

“No, you need to command her dragon.”

“I’m not abandoning you!”

She shook her head and put a hand on his arm. “You’re not abandoning me. You’re giving us all what we need. A chance to beat him. Please, Jon.”

He pleaded with her using his eyes but she was resolute in her decision. Eventually he gave in. “Rally your men.”

* * *

They tried to fly behind the Wall towards the sea so as to avoid detection. They had to hope that the Night King's efforts would be directed towards Daenerys and getting through the gate. 

Jon hoped that he didn’t place them too far away; they wouldn’t have horses and they needed to get there before the Night King crossed the Wall. Jon took a moment to hold Arya one last time, kissing her forehead and whispering, “Good luck. Kill the bastard.” before he mounted Viserion and returned to burn the wights. He returned the way he came, hoping to avoid detection again. 

He soon joined Daenerys. They were still under the threat of the Night King’s spears, but they maneuvered well and were able to avoid them. Riding Viserion felt wrong to Jon, like he was in the wrong skin. They were able to form a weak link but it was nothing compared to what Jon had with Rhaegal. 

Daenerys was concerned to see him back in the field but also comforted by his presence. The two set to work, burning all the wights they could. They were able to wipe out a quarter of the Night King’s army after a few hours of flight, but the dragons soon needed rest. 

When they dismounted south of the Wall Jon made sure they weren’t being watched before rushing to her side and holding her close to him. She held him tightly. He knew the war was raging around them but he needed her to know that both of them were still okay. That they would be okay. 

After a moment she pulled back and brought a hand to his face. “You were right. I should have believed you from the beginning. I should have trusted you. The Dothraki could have-”

“It’s alright, my love. You’re here now. We’re going to defeat them.”

She nodded and then quickly pulled back as she saw movement rushing toward them. A soldier panted out his purpose for coming. “We’re in position, your Grace. The armies are yours to command.”

Jon nodded at Daenerys before rushing to join his men. Suddenly there was a loud rumbling and they heard the sound of a horn again. A horn north of the Wall. They looked up and saw that the wall was starting to fall.

Lord Glover and the northern archers fell with the Wall, but Bran and the Children were able to escape. Jon climbed atop his horse just as the dead were about to break through. 

Jon rode along his front lines, rallying his men. 

“A hundred generations have survived what we are about to face. A hundred generations have fought. The dead have never won before. We will not fall today. They will not go south. Today we fight. And when this battle ends I promise you that we will stand. The living will stand.”

His men screamed words of agreement and Jon continued. 

“We have the greatest army the world has ever seen. Thousands of men fighting together. Fighting for every living person in the world. We fight death today and we will not fall. We will not fall!”

The dead came running toward them through the wreckage of the Wall but the Unsullied met them with a strong defense. The Northmen and Knights of the Vale shot down many wights before they had the chance to strike, and their remaining troops were firing catapults from behind the trench. 

As Jon saw the Unsullied begin to tire he signaled the knights that were in the wings to charge forward to relieve them. Daenerys suddenly soared overhead atop Drogon again, attacking the dead army's sides and burning a bulk of the giants before they had a chance to surround the knights.

After a few passes by the knights Jon saw that the Unsullied were still starting to dwindle in numbers. He turned to his men and nodded. “We will not fall!”

With that they charged into the fray. Jon cut down wights left and right. Blackfyre was a natural extension of his arm. The dead were fighting mercilessly but their numbers were beginning to dwindle. 

Suddenly there was a massive screech from above. Drogon was falling.

* * *

The Night King and his White Walkers gently spurred their horses forward, following after his army at a slow pace. Arya and her men were following close behind and were about to lose the coverage the forest provided. She gripped her Valyrian steel dagger and drew the dragonglass sword she had been provided, nodding to her men. 

The Night King was well ahead of them but he didn’t notice them nearing until they were just outside the wreckage of the Wall. Once he spotted them he turned and dismounted, quickly drawing an ice spear that shattered through the chest of the Unsullied soldier next to Arya. She gritted her teeth, picked up the fallen man’s shield, and ran forward, itching to take on the Night King. 

His White Walkers stepped in between them. Several of Arya’s men fell easily after a few moments but they didn’t stop her, they only slowed her down. Her remaining men fought to keep the Walkers off of her while she fought the Night King himself. She hoped they would be able to hold them off. After the first few blows it dawned on her that this would not be a quick fight.

* * *

Daenerys and Drogon came down a short ways away from where Jon was fighting. He spurred his horse forward through the army of dead men, riding past the front lines and barely cutting through the wights swamping him before they could take down his horse. 

Drogon was unleashing fire all around him, but Jon was able to break through. “DAENERYS?”

He had never been more terrified. Drogon had fallen hard. He had taken a spear to the base of his wing. Jon doubted he would be able to fly.

He found her under Drogon’s chest and immediately rushed to her side, dismounting. She was breathing but showed no signs of consciousness. Drogon was succeeding in keeping the wights away but Jon didn’t know how long he would be able to hold them off. He scooped Daenerys into his arms and slung her across the back of his horse, ready to take her to safety. Just as he was mounting he saw the Night King through the fray and he saw Arya struggling against him. 

He turned to Daenerys, conflicted. He couldn’t leave either Arya or Daenerys. He took a deep breath and mounted his horse, spurring him onward. It was difficult to protect Daenerys and prevent the onslaught of wights but soon he managed to near the Night King. He dismounted and urged his horse away from the battle, hopefully carrying Daenerys to safety. He did his best to summon Rhaegal and Viserion with his mind, hoping they would protect their mother and brother.

Three White Walkers strode toward him as Arya and her men struggled to keep the Night King away. He was going to have to face three at a time, potentially more if her men couldn’t hold the others off. 

He dodged the first blow, parrying the next few. They were trying to surround him. He tightened his grip on Blackfyre and slammed it into the first White Walker, turning to face the remaining two. Suddenly he felt a shift behind him and saw the dead running back to take on the men assaulting their king. 

Turning his focus back to the creatures in front of him he brought Blackfyre down hard, fracturing the Walker’s blade. He slid his sword into its side before turning to the other. After he had slain the Walker some of the wights marching toward him fell, and soon more joined them when the third Walker was killed. 

The dead were nearly upon them. Arya’s men were beginning to dwindle but they were still keeping the Walkers engaged. Jon rushed forward to take on the Night King, letting his death become his soul focus. 

Jon charged the Night King from behind, hoping to pull his focus away from Arya and allow her to recover. The Night King turned to block the blow at the last second, not in the least strained after his duel with Arya. 

Arya leapt at the Night King from his other side, but he was able to make quick work of that attack as well. His blows grew more vicious as he moved between the two attackers, and eventually he landed a slash to Arya’s shoulder. 

She cried out and anger overcame Jon as he brought his sword forward in a thrust with all he had. The Night King responded immediately, dismissing Arya for the time being. That was his mistake. Fighting hard against her injury she slammed her Valyrian steel dagger through his back, straight to the spot the dragon glass that had created him had been placed. 

He shattered and every dead man around them suddenly fell. All was still. 

* * *

He allowed himself to feel relieved for a moment, then realized he didn’t know where Daenerys was. He searched for his horse. Arya came up to congratulate him but soon recognized what was wrong. Soon all of the remaining men, especially the Unsullied, were searching everywhere for her.

One of the Northmen finally found Jon’s horse in the woods, dead. Jon searched every nearby location with his men and reached out to the dragons, hoping to feel her connection there as well. He felt nothing. 

“Jon!” Arya returned to him on horseback, a second horse trailing after hers. He looked up at her with a panicked expression, praying that she wouldn’t have bad news. “Get on.”

He mounted and followed her after she spurred her horse onwards. They rode through the woods for a few minutes before Arya suddenly stopped and dismounted. Jon followed suit. “Arya-”

Her eyes were searching the forest. “I spoke to Bran. He said she would be a three minute ride east of your horse.”

Jon nodded gratefully and began screaming her name as he combed the forest for her. After what felt like an eternity he finally spotted her light grey coat. 

He yelled for Arya as he rushed to Daenerys’ side. She was still breathing but very weak. She had suffered a wound to her head, likely from falling off his horse. He cursed himself for sending her away from him. 

He cradled her in his lap, brushing the hair away from her face and pressing a kiss to her forehead. “It’s okay, Dany. It’s going to be okay. I’m here. I’m here. I’m always going to be here.”

Arya soon brought their horses and Jon rushed his betrothed back to the Maester. There were many wounded to tend to but Jon insisted Daenerys was seen to first. She was placed in the command tent, under several heavy furs. She had hit her head and was half frozen but the Maester assured Jon that she would wake up after warming up. 

Jon knew that he should be keeping up appearances and leaving her to heal herself but he couldn’t bring himself to leave her. He sat next to her long into the night, making sure the fire was as hot as it could be and holding her hand. Ever so often he would whisper reassurances and words of love, though he didn’t know if he was saying them for her benefit or for his own. 

“She’s going to wake up.”

Jon jumped as Arya’s voice rang out behind him. Seeing it was her allowed him to relax a little bit. She continued speaking. “The Lords are all wondering why you’re in here.”

Jon shook his head and ran his thumb over Daenerys’ knuckles. “I don’t care.”

“You should.”

“She’s more important.”

“Jon.” Her tone made him look up and listen closely to what she said next. “I know you love her. You have the rest of your life to love her down south. You’re not in the south now. You’re in the North and they will not accept either of you as their rulers unless they believe you’re being forced into this marriage. If you act like you’re in love with her right now then they’re not going to continue to follow you.”

Jon shook his head. Arya gave him a disapproving look. “It’s stupid. I know it’s stupid. But you have to act like you despise her, Jon. You can’t let them know the truth.”

He took a shaky breath. “What shall I tell them?”

She looked around and then shrugged. “There’s another bed in here. Tell them you fell asleep. Then ask to be moved to a different tent so you can be far away from her.”

“Arya-”

“Announce that very loudly, and often. Then I’ll help you sneak back here when they’ve all gone to bed. Alright?”

He sighed and nodded. He pressed a kiss to Daenerys’ hand, then her forehead before whispering in her ear. “I love you. I’m going to be back soon. I promise.”

* * *

Facing the Lords could have been worse. He complained about waking in the same tent as Daenerys and they accepted his explanation, knowing he was likely to be exhausted from battle. They celebrated well that night, thrilled to still be among the living. Jon forced a smile. Every moment away from her side was agony knowing that she had yet to wake up. 

Eventually a majority of the Lords had drunk themselves into a stupor. Jon waited for Arya at the tent he had claimed after leaving Daenerys’. She took longer to get there than he would have liked but he gave her a small smile when she arrived and gladly followed her to Daenerys’ tent. He resumed his position at her bedside as Arya slipped out, promising to retrieve him the following morning.

At some point he wasn’t able to hold on any longer and gave into sleep, slumping down in his chair while still holding Daenerys’ hand. 

She woke up to find him like that. Her head was pounding and her vision fuzzy, but Jae was with her and that was all that mattered. 

“Jae?” she called out weakly. He snapped back to consciousness, practically falling out of his chair.

“Dany?”

She smiled at him, then swallowed painfully. “Water?”

He rushed to fulfill her request, spilling some on himself in the process, although he didn’t care. She was awake and that was all he cared about.

She chuckled at seeing how eager he was to help her and happily accepted the goblet he presented her with. 

“Thank you.” He took it from her when she was done and gave her a look that was somehow both concerned and happy. They spoke at the same time. “How are you feel-” “Did we win?”

He nodded. “The Night King is destroyed and the army of the dead with him.”

The tension left her body, relieved to hear of their victory. He asked her again, “How are you feeling?”

She let out a shaky breath. “My head is pounding and my body aches everywhere, but I think I’ll be okay.”

He started to rise. “I’ll go fetch the Maester, he’ll-”

“No. Just stay with me. Please. I just want you to stay with me.” He nodded and sat back down. They sat in silence for a few moments as he rubbed her knuckles and basked in the relief he felt. 

After a few moments she spoke again. “Can you help me get out of these clothes?”

“Should you be getting up? It might be safer-”

She gave him a look that told him she wasn’t going to take no for an answer and he gave her a hesitant nod, reaching down to help her sit up to remove her jacket and riding leathers.

“I’ll see that you have different clothes brought to you first thing in the morning.” Jon said as he helped her lay back down. 

She nodded. “Join me.”

He gave her a small smile and quickly stripped down, then joined her under the furs. She nestled close to his chest and he wrapped an arm around her protectively.

After a while he spoke. “You terrified me today.”

She nodded, wincing at the way it made her head feel. “So did you. I never want to see you in battle again.”

“There’s still Cersei.”

She sighed and held him tighter. “Let the Dothraki and Unsullied win that war. You’re too important to risk.”

“As are you.”

He started rubbing her back and they sat in silence for a few moments before he continued. “Let’s not think about that war right now. Let’s think about what will happen afterwards.”

She smiled. “Or we could think about our wedding.”

A smile crept to his face as well. “We can leave for Winterfell tomorrow. It will be a few days’ ride. We’ll be married once we’re there.”

“Good. I don’t want to keep waiting.” She lazily traced the scar over his heart. “What are Northern weddings like?”

“Well we’ll need someone to give you away. And someone to preside over the ceremony.”

She thought for a moment. “Grey Worm. And Ser Davos. Will he be back in time?”

“I think so, yes.”

“What else will our wedding entail?”

“Grey Worm will escort you to the heart tree and Ser Davos will ask who comes before the old gods that night. Grey Worm will announce who you are, then I’ll announce who I am, then Grey Worm will announce who he is. Then Ser Davos will ask you if you take me and if you agree-”

“When I agree.”

He smiled. “When you agree we kneel before the heart tree and offer a silent prayer to the Old Gods so they can witness our wedding. Then I’ll remove your maiden cloak and give you my cloak. Then I’ll carry you to the wedding feast.”

She smiled. “That will be far tamer than my first wedding.”

“What are Dothraki weddings like?”

“They last from sunrise to sunset. They’re celebrations; there’s lots of fighting, killing, and coupling, all out in the open. The bride and groom are offered many gifts as well. I was offered gifts by each of Drogo’s bloodriders-”

“Who are they?”

“They’re like the Kingsguard.”

He nodded and she continued. “I had to decline all of those gifts and insist they go to my husband. As dusk fell he and I rode off into the fields and he took my maidenhood under the stars.”

A few tears fell from her face at the memory and Jon noticed. “Dany?”

She moved to wipe them away. Concern filled his voice. “What is it?”

She swallowed nervously and shook her head. “It wasn’t- it’s not a happy memory.”

He cupped her face and rubbed her cheek. “I’m sorry. I swear to you that I will only ever make you happy. I’ll never force you or ask anything of you that you don’t want.”

She looked up at him. “I know you won't, my love.”

He bent down to kiss her softly. When they eventually broke apart they both smiled and she rested her head back on his chest. “I’d let you mount me under the stars if you’d like. Though I think it may be a little cold.”

He chuckled. “Perhaps we had better be married before the Dothraki arrive at Winterfell.”

She smiled. “Perhaps. Either way I don’t think I can wait much longer.”

He suddenly had a realization. “What will we do about my name?”

She chewed on her lip for a moment. “I told them I was going to legitimize you as a Targaryen, though I suppose that won’t explain your first name.”

He sighed. “Do you think we’ll have to tell them?”

“I don’t know. It’s probably best not to. Maybe they won’t take issue with it?”

He let out another chuckle. “You underestimate how difficult they can be.”

She sighed. “We’ll face them together.”

He nodded. “Together.” 

Just as she was drifting off to sleep he moved to kiss the top of her head. “I love you, Daenerys. I love you more than anything.”

She smiled and held him tighter. “And I love you, Jaehaerys. Always.”

“Always.”


	10. Solidifying the Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys return to Winterfell and fulfill the terms of their alliance.

They left the following morning. Jon worried that Daenerys was too weak to travel but she insisted. She refused to delay their wedding or their return to the southern war for longer than necessary. 

The Lords wanted Jon to travel with them so Daenerys was forced to stay back as well. Rhaegal could barely fly and Drogon was incapable, though she believed he would be alright after a few weeks. Daenerys said that Viserion would definitely accompany them and the Unsullied would hang back to make sure the remaining two dragons would be able to travel with them. They would still be able to make it to Winterfell without flying but it would take them far longer. 

The Children were to return to the forest, and Bran wanted to go with them. Jon pleaded with him to stay. 

“I’m no longer Brandon Stark. I’m the Three-Eyed Raven. I belong with them.”

Jon shook his head. “Bran- Three-Eyed Raven, I don’t care. I need you. We need you. The war against Cersei- we need to know what she’s going to do. You’ve already told me about the Golden Company, we’ll need to know more than that if we’re going to defeat her.”

“The war for the Iron Throne doesn’t concern-”

“The Queen just brought thousands of men here and almost lost her life and the lives of her dragons fighting for you. Now you need to help fight for her.”

“I have to go with the Children of the Forest.”

Jon pinched the bridge of his nose and nodded. “I know. You can. I’m just asking you to give me a few more weeks. Just help us win this war and then you can go north with them.”

Bran paused for a moment and then finally gave Jon one slow nod. “Only a few weeks.”

Jon nodded, relieved. “You have my word. I’ll see to it that afterwards you’ll be taken north immediately.”

* * *

Jon wanted Daenerys in a carriage but she insisted on riding. After all her time with the Dothraki she felt more comfortable on a horse. Grey Worm kept a close eye on her while Jon rode with the Northern Lords, doing his best to lament about the wedding that was awaiting him. 

“Is there no other way to secure her crops? We no longer need her men in the North for the Long Night, perhaps-”

Jon firmly shook his head. “I gave her my word. And I don’t think she’ll trade with the North unless we remain a part of the Seven Kingdoms. I have no choice.”

Lyanna sighed. “At least we’ll have a Northerner on the throne. Though she told me she wants to legitimize you as a Targaryen.”

He nodded, worried. “Aye.”

“Why don’t you simply legitimize yourself as a Stark?”

He shook his head. “I’m not a Stark.”

Lord Cerwyn spoke up. “You’re Ned Stark’s son. That’s good enough for us.”

Jon sighed, pretending to think about it. “I’ll have to ask her-”

“You’re a King. You don’t have to ask.”

He shook his head. “When we were negotiating the terms of the alliance that was something she was fairly set on. I can ask her to allow me to be a Stark but I doubt she’ll let me go back on my word.”

Lyanna shook her head. “You gave her too much power. This alliance doesn’t benefit the North as-”

He wanted to snarl out a response but kept his composure. “If she hadn’t gotten here when she did you and I wouldn’t be having this conversation right now. We’d both be dead. I fought for everything she agreed to. If I had given her more the rest of her army may have made it North in time. It’s lucky I convinced her to come when I did.”

The Lords grumbled amongst themselves for a few moments but eventually accepted his response. After a few moments Jon spoke again. “Perhaps she’d still honor our agreement if I bent the knee instead of marrying-”

“No.” Lyanna spat out. “You’re not giving up your crown.”

Jon nodded, trying to look disappointed. “I understand. I wish marriage could be avoided though.”

“You gave her your word, didn’t you?” Lord Umber piped up. He was young but had managed to survive the battle, hanging back quietly then and in most of the Northern summits. He was grateful to Jon for allowing him to keep his family’s seat. 

“Aye, I did.” Jon replied. 

“Well then there’s no use trying to get out of marrying her. We’ll just have to accept the terms you set.” Lord Umber stated, trying to sound confident. The other Lords concurred after a few moments. Jon happily settled back into his saddle as their conversation turned to other matters.

* * *

Sansa received them in the courtyard, bristling at the sight of Daenerys. Jon and the others were exhausted from the past three days of travel, but he knew he would have to speak to her about Daenerys right away. 

He dismounted, wondering if it would be proper to help Daenerys down as well. She managed to dismount before he had the chance to make up his mind. 

Both approached Sansa and she moved to hug him. As soon as they broke the embrace he turned to Daenerys. 

“Lady Stark, this is my betrothed, Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen. Your Grace, this is Sansa of House Stark, Lady of Winterfell.”

Daenerys smiled at Sansa and she forced one in return. “We are glad to host you, your Grace.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you. Your brother speaks very highly of you.”

Sansa nodded and turned to Jon. “We need to talk.”

Jon furrowed his brow for a moment and nodded, giving Daenerys a reassuring look. Arya and Grey Worm were close behind them so he trusted that they would see Daenerys safely made her way to her rooms. 

As soon as they were in the Lord’s solar Sansa shut the door and turned to Jon, fire in her face. “What did I tell you before you left?”

“Sansa-”

“What was the one thing I told you mattered above all else?”

“I didn’t bend the knee-”

“The North is not a part of the Seven Kingdoms! We’re independent. The North was taken from us, and we took it back. And we said we'd never bow to anyone else again.”

“I was made King in the North!”

She gave him a chilling look. “You can be unmade.”

He flared his nostrils. “You would rebell? You want to start a war over this?”

“The North is indepen-”

“The North won’t survive the winter without her aid! We wouldn’t have survived the Long Night without her aid!”

She shook her head. “If she hadn’t fought alongside us the Night King would have killed her and all of her men. She fought for herself as much as she fought for us.”

He clenched his jaw. “She’s going to send food to the North this winter. She’s going to feed us.”

“Is that why you’re abandoning your kingdom? Or is it because you love her?”

He took a shaky breath. “A marriage alliance was the only way she would agree to come. My claim-”

“The Northern Lords don’t know, do they?”

He shook his head and she continued. “I wonder how they’d react.”

He gave her a death stare. “They’re not going to find out until the kingdoms are at peace.”

“Do you think they’d rebell?”

“Sansa-”

“You’d lose your crown, that’s for certain.”

“You really want the North to starve? You really want us to have to kill every last Northern Lord? Because we can and we-”

“Is it ‘we’ already?”

His nostrils flared and he didn’t respond. She scoffed. “You really do love her, don’t you?”

He didn’t respond again so she continued. “I wonder how the Lords would react to that.”

He finally spoke, his voice turning to steel. “Do you want to be executed for treason?”

She raised her eyebrows. “You’d kill your own sister? A trueborn child of Ned Stark?”

He gritted his teeth. “I’d remove a threat to the crown, as I’m required to do. And you’re not my sister. You’re my cousin.”

She shook her head. “You can’t kill me without starting a war.”

“You make it sound as if you’ll do your best to start a war if I allow you to live.”

She scoffed. “Only if you make the wrong decision.”

“And what’s the right decision?”

“Granting the North independence. Something you can do once you’re King of the Seven Kingdoms.”

He shook his head and almost laughed. “So you could be Queen in the North?”

She didn’t respond so he continued. “No. They elected to follow me and I will remain their King, as well as the King of the rest of the Seven Kingdoms. If you want me to have to execute you and condemn the rest of the Northerners in doing so then that blood will be on your hands, not mine. I will take no pleasure in killing you but I will do what I must to protect the crown.”

He turned to leave.

“Her crown or your crown?”

“Our crown.”

With that he left. 

* * *

Daenerys’ chambers were next to his, so it wasn’t hard for him to slip into them unnoticed. He found her taking a bath, trying to stay warm.

“You should visit the hot springs before we return back south. I think they’ll be to your liking.”

“Oh?”

He smiled and pulled a chair up beside the tub. “The water there is scalding. Occasionally too hot for me to withstand but something tells me it would suit you.”

She smiled and pulled him down for a kiss, dripping water all over him but not caring. When he pulled back after a few moments she tugged at his tunic. “Join me.”

He shook his head sadly. “I have to go see to some things. Situating sleeping quarters and feeding the troops and whatnot.”

She pouted. “Can’t Sansa do it?”

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Jae, what’s wrong?”

He shook his head. “She’s being… difficult.”

Concern flashed across Daenerys’ face. He could sense her slipping into the persona she used when acting as Queen. “What do you mean, ‘difficult’?”

“She wants Northern independence.”

She scoffed. “And how does she plan to feed her independent North? Who does she think will govern it?”

“I believe she plans to.”

“Would the Lords follow her?”

He shrugged and sighed. “I don’t know. They pledged to follow me. She’s threatening to tell them of my birth. To tell them I’m in love with you. She may be able to turn them against me.”

Daenerys shook her head. “What can we do?”

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?” 

He shook his head, frustrated. “I can’t kill her. Can’t remove her from power. I can’t do anything against her without drawing the suspicions of all of the Lords.”

She sighed. “Would she go against us?”

“I don’t know. She’s not the girl I grew up with. Perhaps I’ll ask Arya to talk to her.”

Daenerys nodded, sighing again. “Will things get easier once we’re married?”

“She’s particularly upset about that.”

She nodded. “Is there anything that she doesn’t hate me for?”

Jon shook his head and gave her a small smile. “She hates me too, if it’s any consolation.”

She smiled at him and reached for his hand. “Well I don’t hate you, if that helps.”

He bent down to kiss her before pulling back to stand up. “I had better go see to the troops. I’ll see you at dinner tonight? My direwolf will be accompanying me.”

“Ghost?”

He nodded and she smiled for a moment before frowning. “I suppose we still hate each other?”

He nodded and she continued. “Will we hate each other after we’re wed, as well?”

He gave her a sad smile. “Let’s just say we can’t get south soon enough.”

* * *

Dinner that night was fine, as unpleasant as dinners with the Lords usually were. Ghost was keen on Daenerys, though she didn’t have much experience with wolves, or even dogs for that matter. She found that sneaking him table scraps was helping her get on his good side. When she wasn’t giving Ghost food Daenerys made a point of bringing up their wedding and its urgency. Jon sighed. 

“We should wait for Ser Davos to return. He’s my Hand, I’d like him to perform the ceremony.”

She gave him a cold look. “When will he return?”

“He should only be a few days away.”

She thought for a moment before nodding. “Tell your men not to get too comfortable. We’ll be marching south to take back the throne as soon as we’re wed.”

Jon nodded sourly. “When will you be sending food north?”

“As soon as the throne is secured then the Northern troops may take as much food as they need home with them.”

Jon nodded and then turned back to Lord Cerwyn, leaving Daenerys to speak with Grey Worm. Sansa and Arya were also seated close by. Arya made the occasional remark to Daenerys, but Sansa refused to even look at her. Arya made a mental note to talk to Sansa later. Daenerys had grown on her in the weeks they’d known each other and she didn’t understand Sansa’s hatred of her. 

Eventually Daenerys excused herself for the evening. Jon was one of the last men to leave because he had to keep up appearances. When he did finally make his way back to his room he made certain no one was around before slipping past her Unsullied guards and into her chambers.

She was brushing her hair by the vanity and her beauty took his breath away. She smiled at seeing his reflection in the mirror. 

“Are you coming in?”

He smiled and shut the door behind him, then crossed the room to capture her mouth in a kiss. When they eventually broke apart he gave her a broad smile. “Do you have your cloak?”

She gave him a puzzled look and nodded. She had already put on her robe for the evening and was preparing for bed. He found it hanging by her door and held it out to her. “Jae, what are we doing?”

He gave her a devious smile. “I need a bath. I thought you might like to join me in the hot springs?”

She smiled and nodded, stepping into her cloak. He pulled its hood over her head, making sure she wouldn’t be recognized by any servants, then did the same for himself. He knew very few men would be out at this hour but he wanted to be safe. 

He held her hand tightly and they moved across the bridge to the armoury, then snuck down to the courtyard to then duck inside the guest house, quickly making for the stairs below it. Jon was fairly confident no one had seen them and relaxed as they neared the springs. After grabbing a torch from the wall he took Daenerys’ cloak from her. As they descended the temperature rose with every step. 

When they reached the bottom she gave him a broad smile. He moved to light the other torches in the cavern as she slipped out of her robe. After the torches were lit he stripped down as well, then joined her in the water, wincing at how hot it was. To Daenerys it felt like heaven.

He dipped down under the water, taking the tie out of his hair and shaking the droplets from his curls. She smiled and darted forward to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him, her tongue darting into his mouth to duel with his. He pulled her body flush against his, one hand wrapped around her waist and then the other slid down to her ass. She moaned and gently nipped his bottom lip before moving to kiss his neck.

“Dany…” Jon moaned out as one of her hands snaked down to his cock. She kissed her way up to his ear. “Only a few more days until we’re wed, my love.”

He moaned in pleasure again. “I don’t think I can wait.”

She pulled away and gave him a devious smile as she swam to the other side of the spring. He growled playfully and rushed after her, eventually catching her and holding her close to his chest. They sat quietly for a few moments, locked in the embrace. 

“I love you.” she whispered, so quietly it was almost as if she was afraid he wouldn’t say it back.

He brought a hand up to smooth her hair away from her face. “I love you, too.”

She brought her mouth to his again, but this time it was much more gentle. Soft, warm, a reassurance that they were there together. That they would always be together. 

When they finally broke apart they sat like that a long time, staring at each other as if the other weren’t real. She reached up to entangle her fingers in his hair and he cupped her face, rubbing her cheekbone with his thumb. After a moment she spoke. “I prefer your hair down.”

He smiled. “It gets in the way. Makes it harder to see during battle.”

She put on a serious expression. “You’re never going to be in battle again.”

“Dany-”

“No. Never again, Jae. I’m never risking you again.”

She turned away from him, terrified at the thought of what had happened only a few days ago. “If that spear had been just a bit closer- if Rhaegal hadn’t dove in time-”

He held her from behind, pressing a kiss to her temple. “Shh, it’s alright. It’s over now. I’m here. We’re here together.”

She turned and put her arms around his neck, holding him close. “Never do that to me again. I never want you on the front lines again.”

He held her close to him. “I’ll always come back to you. I promise.”

She shook her head. “I never want you in danger like that.”

“Do you think it was easy for me to see you on the battlefield? Easy for me to see you fall? To have to search for you, thinking you had died?”

He was starting to sob. She pulled back to wipe away his tears and look in his eyes. “Shh, it’s okay. It’s okay. I’m right here, Jae. I’m okay. It’s okay.”

He took a few deep breaths and then nodded. After a moment he rested his forehead against hers. She decided to try to distract him. “Someday I’d like to take you to the East.”

“The East?”

She smiled and nodded, pulling away to look in his eyes. “I’ll take you to Meereen, to the great pyramid.”

“Where you freed the slaves?”

She nodded. “That’s where I ruled from. I’ll take you to Vaes Dothrak, the holy city of the Dothraki. While we’re there we can have a second wedding, if you’d like.”

He gave her a small smile. “Where I’d mount you under the stars?”

She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. “And then I’ll take you to Braavos.”

“What’s in Braavos?”

She took a shaky breath. “The only home I think I’ve ever known.”

He kissed her head and rubbed her back reassuringly. “Where?”

“I’m not exactly sure where it is, I left when I was very little. When I was young, before the knight that guarded me and my brother died, before my brother was cruel to me, before anything terrible had happened, there was a house. A house with a red door and a lemon tree. I was a child there. Everything was simple and we were safe.”

Sadness crept to Jon’s face and he kissed her head again. After a moment he spoke. “Well it’s already called the Red Keep, but we’ll make sure all of the doors have a fresh coat of red paint before our coronation. And I don’t know what kind of weather lemon trees like but I’m sure we can-”

She looked up at him and shook her head, bringing a hand to his face. “It wasn’t just the house itself. It was feeling safe. Having someone to care for me and someone for me to love. I don’t need to return to Braavos to find that again. I have it right here.”

He brought a hand to her face as well. “Growing up a bastard I felt worthless and unloved. Unwanted. I was never meant to have a true family, never meant to be worthy of a wife-”

She brought a finger to his lips. “I never want to hear you say those things again, do you understand? Never again. They aren’t true. They’ve never been true. I have never met someone more worthy of all it is that you have. You’re perfect, Jaehaerys. You have a family that loves you and that wants you. Never for a moment doubt that ever again.”

He smiled and brought his forehead to hers. “Thank you.”

She reached up to kiss him. After a few moments they broke apart to wipe away their tears. He smiled. “Shall we get some rest, your Grace?”

“Only if you share my bed.”

He gave her a disappointed look and she groaned. “Please, Jae?”

He sighed and shook his head. “Just a few more days.”

“If Ser Davos doesn’t arrive soon I’m going to feed him to my dragons.” she grumbled under her breath as he helped her out of the water. 

* * *

Luckily Ser Davos arrived the next evening and was able to escape death from the dragons. Edmure Tully and his banners were preparing to march south with them as soon as they reached the Riverlands, where they would likely meet the Dothraki. When they left Eastwatch they had sent a small party of men to meet them on their way to the North and direct them to the Riverlands. 

They had requested the seamstress to make their cloaks and Daenerys’ white dress when they had first arrived at Winterfell and the garments had been sewn quickly, being finished just in time. 

Her dress was thick to keep out the cold, a simple Northern design. Her maiden cloak was more elaborate, made of bright red fabric emblazoned with the Targaryen sigil and thick black furs with a pattern mimicking dragon scales on the top. 

Jon’s cloak was pure black with the exception of the Targaryen sigil on the back. He would be wearing a dark red tunic with a black jerkin. 

He had never seen a sight as beautiful as her walking towards the heart tree that night. Snow was falling softly and the warm light of torches surrounded him. He had left his hair down and she smiled when she saw him. 

Ser Davos stepped forwards. “Who comes before the Old Gods this night?”

Grey Worm responded, hoping to get the words right. “Daenerys of House Targaryen, Queen of Andals and First Men, Protector of Seven Kingdoms, Mother of Dragons, Khaleesi of Great Grass Sea, Unburnt, Breaker of Chains come here to be wed. A woman grown, trueborn and noble. She come to beg blessings of Gods. Who come to claim her?”

Jon stepped forward, deciding to throw caution to the wind and enjoy his wedding for a moment. “Jaehaerys,” 

She gave him a small smile before stiffening again as he continued. 

“... of the House Targaryen, the Resurrected, the former 998th Commander of the Night's Watch, the Bane of the Undead, the King in the North, and the White Wolf. Who gives her?”

Grey Worm responded. “Grey Worm, commander of Unsullied. Advisor to Queen Daenerys.”

Ser Davos spoke again. “Queen Daenerys, will you take this man?”

She gave him a small smile and stepped forwards. “I take this man.”

Jon stepped forward to take her hand and Davos stepped out of the way as they knelt before the heart tree.

Daenerys didn’t know exactly how to pray or who she was praying to. She had never believed in gods. Jon, however, prayed with all his heart. He prayed that Daenerys and he would stay safe and would have a fast victory in the wars to come. He prayed for peace. He prayed that her womb would quicken again and that she would bear a child, though he would love her regardless. He prayed that they would have a long and happy union. By the time he rose a few tears had fallen from his face.

When he rose he removed Daenerys’ cloak and replaced it with his own. Those that had attended the ceremony trickled out of the Godswood and he lifted her into his arms to carry her to the feast.

The feast wasn’t a very happy affair, seeing as none of the Lords were keen to celebrate the loss of Northern independence. 

“Why did you say ‘Jaehaerys’?” Lyanna Mormont questioned as soon as they were seated. 

Daenerys confidently replied while Jon was scrambling for a response. “I told you that I was legitimizing him as a Targaryen. He’s going to have a Targaryen name.”

Lyanna gave her a cold look and returned to her supper. After another half hour of quiet celebration Jon stood. “I’ll take my leave, if that pleases you, your Grace.”

Daenerys seemed to consider it for a moment, acting as if she was dreading it. Lord Cerwyn suddenly called out to Jon. “Is it time for the bedding ceremony?”

Jon was quick to answer. “There will be no bedding ceremony.”

Lord Cerwyn frowned. “Why not?”

“Because this is not a celebration. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” With that Jon left for his chambers. Daenerys let out a sigh and nodded politely to the Lords before following her husband.

* * *

The second they reached their chambers she slammed him against the door, kissing him with all the passion she could. He responded eagerly, his tongue gliding across hers. She moaned as his hands drifted down to her ass before he started pulling at the lacings of her dress. 

She ripped at his jerkin, pulling that off and then his tunic, followed by his leathers as he worked at her smallclothes. Finally they were both bare and she slammed him against the door again, rubbing her core against his cock. Suddenly his hands reached up to caress her shoulder and her cheek as he pulled back. “Not like this. Not our first time.”

He gently led her to their bed, pulling back the covers and peppering her neck in light kisses as he laid her down and climbed on top of her. He slid down her body to suck at her breasts, kissing and licking his way to her nipple before she pulled him back up to her face. 

“I want you inside me. Now.” She guided his hand to her cunt. “Feel how wet I am for you.”

He gently rubbed up and down her silky slit, coating his hand and then rubbing her arousal over his rock hard cock before lining himself up with her, gently rubbing the head of his cock against her clit. He smiled down at her as he began to slowly push inside her. 

“I love you, my beautiful wife.” he moaned into her ear before moving to kiss and suck at her neck. He was slowly filling her up, inch by agonizing inch. She was so wet and warm, gripping his cock perfectly, as if they had been made for each other. 

She let out a loud moan and dug her nails into his back as he slowly pulled out before gliding into her again. “Jae…”

He was slow and gentle, the complete opposite of her first time with Drogo. He kissed her neck and her cheeks before drinking from her mouth, softly before probing her tongue with his own. He slid a hand down to gently grip one of her breasts, rolling his thumb over her nipple as his cock filled her up. 

“Dany… you feel so fucking good.”

“Yes, Jae. Just like that. Just like that.” He kept slowly moving in and out, drawing out their climaxes in a moment of pure pleasure. He gradually began to increase his speed and she wrapped her legs around him, driving him deeper inside her. 

He moved his hand down to circle her little nub with his thumb and pure pleasure washed over her. Everything felt so good, so perfect. She began to clench around him and he increased his rhythm, losing control. Suddenly his hot seed was coating her walls and she was coming undone. 

After a few moments he pulled out of her and laid beside her as both of them came down. As their breathing slowed she turned on her side and slung a leg over his thigh as he wrapped an arm around her. After a few moments he spoke. “Worth the wait?”

She smiled and nodded at him. “Yes. Though I would have preferred if we hadn’t had to wait.”

He smiled as well, pressing a kiss to her head. “I’ve been dreaming of doing that since I met you.” 

She pulled herself on top of him and bent down for a long kiss. “Let me show you what I’ve been dreaming of.”


	11. News From the South

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys prepare for the southern war.

She rubbed her slick cunt up and down his rapidly hardening shaft. “Fuck, Dany.”

Smiling deviously she bent down to kiss him, her fingertips bristling against his beard. He reached down to play with her ass and gave it a slap, eliciting a gasp from her. She nipped at his neck, sucking at his pulse. Finally she reached down to line him up with her dripping core and sheathed him inside of her. 

Both moaned as she started slowly rolling her hips over his, gripping his shoulders to brace herself as she started to move up and down as she impaled herself on him. One of his hands gripped her hip and the other reached up to knead her chest and pinch and pull her nipples. 

“Jae…” He pulled her down to wrap his mouth around one of her nipples, swirling his tongue over it before nipping at it with his teeth, then gently kissing her there before paying the same attention to its twin. He thrust up into her even harder as she gripped his hair and bit her hand to keep from screaming in pleasure. 

He released her breasts to grip her hips with both hands and slam up into her, again and again, filling her completely and hitting the spot that drove her wild. “Yes, Jae, yes. Fuck.”

He bit his lip as his breathing sped up, hips snapping into hers as they roughly slammed together. Then he slid one of his thumbs over to her center and gently rubbed her bundle of nerves, driving her over the edge. “Jae!”

He followed shortly after, stuffing her full of his seed. “Dany!”

She fell on top of him, both panting heavily as their foreheads rested against each other. Finally he slid out of her and gently rolled her to her side, pressing a gentle kiss to her shoulder. 

“I love you, my husband.” she whispered into his ear as soon as they had come down. She gently kissed his neck and hooked her leg over his thigh. He wrapped an arm around her and slowly rubbed her back. 

He smiled and laughed. “Your husband.” He tilted his head to look at her. “My wife.”

She gave him a bright smile and reached up to kiss him, running the tips of her fingers up and down his beard. Their tongues duelled and she moaned into his mouth. 

When she finally pulled back they smiled at each other. He held her even tighter to him. “Let’s never leave this bed.”

“That sounds like an appealing idea.” She softly traced the scar above his heart. A few moments later her tone had changed. 

“Jae, I’m terrified.”

He gave her a concerned look and brushed her hair behind her ear. “Dany?”

“We have to save Westeros. We have to free the people from Cersei and we have to build a better world.”

“We will.” She looked up at him and he saw her face was filled with fear.

“What if I can’t do it?”

“What?”

“What if I can’t defeat her? What if I do and I’m an awful ruler? What if I can’t make the world-”

He brought a finger to her mouth. “You’re going to. I know you will. I’ve never met someone who cares about the smallfolk so much. Everything you did across the Narrow Sea-”

She shook her head. “There were revolts across the sea. They tried to kill me, Jae. They almost returned to slavery. What if I can’t protect-”

“You will. You’re going to be such a good queen, Daenerys. I’ve seen a lot of shit rulers in my time and you are not one of them. The fact that you’re even worried about failing them proves that you’re better than the others. You’re so strong yet so gentle. I could not be prouder to follow you.”

He rubbed her back and kissed her forehead. “And I’ll be alongside you. Any mistakes that are made can be attributed solely to me.”

She gave him a small smile and held him tighter. “I’m glad you’ll be alongside me. Even if I think you would have made a better consort.”

He chuckled and stroked her hair. “Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?”

She smiled and shook her head in amusement. “Just every day since we’ve been engaged.”

He smiled. “Well, I’m going to remind you every day for the rest of our lives, just to be safe. You’re beautiful, Daenerys. Absolutely perfect.”

He reached down and guided her face to his to look in her eyes. “It’s not just your pretty face or your body. It’s who you are. What you’re fighting for, what you want to accomplish. What I know you will accomplish. Everything that makes you the woman that you are, the woman that I fell in love with. It’s the pain you’ve overcome in your past and the pleasure that I’m going to bring to you in the future. You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met.”

She leaned down to kiss him, tongues duelling. When she pulled back she hovered above his face, staring into his eyes. “I love you, Jaehaerys Targaryen. I love you with all my heart.”

He smiled and brushed her hair behind her ear. “I love you, too. More than anything.”

“Always?”

He nodded. “Always.”

She bent to kiss the scar over his heart. “Always.”

* * *

He woke up before she did and a broad smile came to his face. For a long time he held her quietly, marvelling at his luck. All his life he had believed himself worthless, a stain on his family’s honor. Now here he was, a king, holding his beautiful wife in his arms. 

After a while he reached down and gently began rubbing the lips of her cunt. He could feel her getting wet for him as he continued to tease her. As he felt her beginning to stir he slid a finger closer to her core, gently circling her clit. She released a breathless moan and he rolled her onto her back and kissed her neck, working his way down to her breasts after nipping at her pulse. 

“Jae…” he slid a finger into her and began circling her nub with his thumb as he lapped at her nipple with his tongue, then engulfed it with his mouth, sucking it before releasing it with a pop. She wove her fingers through his hair and rolled her hips into his hand as he added a second finger. “Don’t stop.”

He smiled against the underside of her breast and paid equal attention to her other nipple, making her writhe in pleasure. Then he moved his head down to her cunt, placing open mouthed kisses on her body as he went. She moaned out his name as he wrapped his lips around her clit and upped his speed as he sucked on her and moved his fingers in and out of her. 

“I’m so close.” He began lapping at her clit and reached up to play with her tits again. She began to clench around him as she came undone. He lapped up her release and placed a few more tender kisses to her abdomen as he moved up to lay next to her. 

After her breathing returned to normal she kissed him deeply, her silky tongue gliding against his. Once he released her she smiled. “Good morning, husband.”

“Good morning, wife.”

He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her again. She rested her head on his shoulder and spoke again. “Be careful, Jae. I could get used to waking up like that.”

He kissed her forehead. “I already told you, I’m going to spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy.”

She gently traced the scar above his heart. “You do. More than I think you’ll ever know.”

He smiled and ran his nails up and down her back. “Unfortunately I think it may be time to call our council, my Queen.”

She groaned and buried her face in his chest. “I don’t want to.”

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. “The sooner we face them the sooner we can head south and the sooner you can sit on the Iron Throne.”

She brought a hand to his face. “The sooner we will sit on the Iron Throne.”

He grinned and shook his head in disbelief. “The sooner we will sit on the Iron Throne.”

She nodded and lay back down. “Just hold me for a few more moments. Then we can call a meeting with those insufferable Lords.”

* * *

The meeting was indeed insufferable. Jon had carefully organized a plan detailing the troop movements of each house but the Lords began squabbling over which should take precedence over the other and where the Unsullied and dragons would travel in proximity to them. Daenerys began to question if she even wanted their support. 

Eventually their troop movements were settled and Jon turned to Bran. “What news from the capitol?” 

Bran’s eyes were white but after a moment he blinked and then spoke. “Cersei has 22,000 men. 12,000 from the Golden Company and 10,000 Lannister soldiers, in addition to a barrage of scorpions and 100 elephants.”

“What?” Daenerys asked, fury underlying her voice.

Bran didn’t respond so she asked him again. “How did Cersei acquire the Golden Company?”

“She took out a loan from the Iron Bank.”

She took a shaky breath, trying to ease her anger. “You mean to tell me that while we’ve been fighting dead men Cersei bought 12,000-”

Bran cut her off. “She bought 20,000 from the Golden Company. 8,000 fell when she took Dragonstone.”

Her face went white. “She took Dragonstone?”

He gave her a small nod. Her face turned to steel, her nostrils flaring and fire blazing in her eyes. Jon saw underneath her exterior the small flash of worry that overtook her for a second. Her voice didn’t reflect it but her eyes did. “Missandei? And Tyrion? Did any of the Dothraki survive?”

“The Dothraki left on Dragonstone all perished. They weren’t prepared for the elephants. Tyrion is being held captive. Missandei and your servants have been sold back into slavery.”

She looked like she was ready to erupt. “Slavery?”

Bran continued, emotionless. “She thought Missandei was simply a servant.”

Externally Daenerys looked like she was ready to burn everything in sight, but Jon saw the despair flashing in her eyes. Jon saw it overtaking her. “Everyone out. Now.”

Sansa gave him a questioning expression. “Jon-”

“Now!”

They filed out of the room and Daenerys turned to him, ready to tear him to pieces. “I told you we needed to eliminate Cersei.”

He sadly shook his head. “You saw the dead, Daenerys. We had no other choice-”

“I abandoned my war for you and-”

He refused to accept her rage and approached her slowly and softly.

“Jae, you’ve destroyed-”

He tried to wrap his arms around her but she shoved him away. “Get off me. I don’t want-”

He held her tightly and she finally stopped struggling, still furious. “Jae, I can’t-”

“Shh. It’s going to be okay, Daenerys. We’re going to get her back.”

“We never should have-”

“You didn’t know. This isn’t your fault. She’s going to make it through this. We’re going to make it through this.”

She softened in his arms, gently returning the embrace. “I told her I would protect her.”

“Shh. You have protected her. You will protect her. She’s going to be okay.”

Daenerys started crying, burying her head in his neck. “But Cersei-”

Now he was the one that hardened, pulling her tightly against him. “Cersei Lannister is going to die in the most painful way possible. She will pay for her crimes. I promise, sweetheart. She’s going to die and Missandei is going to be okay.”

“But Jae, someone might recognize her. She’s never going to survive if someone finds her. We can’t-”

He pulled away to press a kiss to her forehead and wipe away her tears. “We can and we will. I promise. We’re going to get her back.”

She brought a hand up to cup his cheek and he brought his forehead down to hers. They held each other like that for a few moments before he spoke. “I love you, Daenerys Targaryen. I will do whatever it takes to bring her back to you. I will win you this war. I will put you on the throne and she will be by your side when we rule. I swear it.”

He kissed her forehead again and she smiled sadly. “I love you, too. I trust you, Jae, but I’m scared. I can’t lose her. I simply can’t.”

“You won’t.”

She nodded but she wasn’t confident in his reassurance. After a moment he kissed her forehead again, then stepped back. “I needed to make sure you were okay before we began. I needed to make sure you know that we’re going to make it through this. Because we are.”

He took her hand in his own and squeezed it. “Are you ready?”

She nodded and he called their commanders back into the room after they had both wiped away her tears and composed themselves. 

The Lords gave them questioning looks as they entered but neither Jon nor Daenerys moved a muscle under their gaze.

Jon turned back to Bran. “Where is the Queen’s advisor now?”

“Nearing Astapor.”

“Slavery has been abolished in Astapor.” Daenerys’ voice was cold.

Bran gave a slight shake of his head. “Not entirely.”

Daenerys’ nostrils flared but it was Jon who spoke. “How far away is she?”

“Three days.”

Jon nodded. “How long will it take to fly there?”

“Five days.”

Jon thought for a moment. “And her Grace’s forces still command the city?”

“In some parts, yes.”

Jon turned to Daenerys. “I would go to Astapor-”

Lyanna Mormont spoke up “Your Grace-”

Jon ignored her. “-but I feel you may have a clearer understanding of the city. Would you be willing to go? If you believe taking the Unsullied will provide more security I would prefer they accompany you, but I fear travelling there may take them too long to be of much use to you.”

Daenerys nodded. “I’ll leave for Astapor alone at once.”

Jon took a shaky breath. “The Queen will leave for Astapor-”

“Are servants really worth it?” Sansa’s voice held nothing but contempt. Jon and Daenerys both turned to her with fire in their eyes.

“Yes.” both spat out at the same time. Jon turned to the Lords.

“We will continue with our plans to go south.” He turned to Bran again. “What did Cersei do with the food being stored on Dragonstone?”

“She has taken it to the capitol. She is prepared for a siege.”

Jon almost groaned. “You Grace, perhaps while you’re in the Bay of Dragons you can see about formulating a trade agreement to help feed Westeros this winter.”

“Of course. Are you proposing a siege then?”

“No, the dragons will be burning the walls of King’s Landing so that our men may take the city with ease. I would request you broker a trade agreement with the Bay of Dragons because I do not know if Cersei will burn the larders when she realizes the city is falling.”

The Lords murmured in agreement, seeing the sense in what Jon was saying. Jon turned back to them. “Are there any more concerns?”

They looked at each other and then shook their heads. Jon dismissed them but Sansa stayed back. “We need to speak. Alone.”

Jon clenched his jaw. “Whatever you’d like to say may be said in front of the Queen.”

Sansa’s nostrils flared. “I think it would be best if we spoke alone.”

“No.”

She huffed out a breath and pursed her lips. “The North will remain free.”

Jon scoffed. “The North will starve.”

Sansa hardened her jaw. “I’ll tell them of your birth.”

Jon gave her a cold look. “Is that a threat?”

“Yes.”

He clenched his fists and Daenerys put a steadying hand on his arm, despite the fact that she was just as upset as he was. She spoke next. “Threatening the crown is treason.”

Sansa raised an eyebrow. “You’re threatening the Northern crown.”

Jon shook his head, eyes blazing with fury. “There is no Northern crown.”

“The North is an independent kingdom.”

Jon flared his nostrils. “The North elected me King. I remain the King of the North.”

“No, you’re the King of the Seven Kingdoms. The North is not a part of those kingdoms.”

Daenerys gave Sansa a sharp look. “Do you have the support of the Lords?”

“I will.”

Jon scoffed. “Really? You think they’ll want to usurp my crown and condemn themselves to war and starvation? You think they’ll want to betray me and betray Daenerys?”

“We want our freedom. And we will be free.”

Jon clenched his jaw. “You will remain a part of the Seven Kingdoms, under the rule of the Queen and myself.”

“No, we won’t.”

Daenerys pursed her lips. “Do you know the punishment for treason, Lady Stark?”

“If you kill me you’ll only enrage the Lords further. You’ll become a kinslayer.”

Jon shook his head. “If you commit treason I will have you executed, regardless of the consequences. While you may not see the sense in avoiding war and being fed for the winter I’m sure they will. If you continue to threaten us and discuss treason you will not be Warden of the North.”

Sansa’s eyes widened. “You wouldn’t.”

Amusement danced across Daenerys’ face as she turned to Jon. “You know, my love, House Mormont has always seemed to be fiercely loyal to me. Jorah Mormont served me well for years.”

Jon gave her a knowing smile. “I agree, I think House Mormont would be a fine choice.”

He turned back to Sansa. “What will it be? Would you like to lose your seat, go to war and face starvation, be executed for treason, or hold your tongue and follow the Queen and I?”

Sansa gave him a look of disgust and stormed out of the room.

Jon sighed and turned to Daenerys. “I hope she chooses the correct answer.”

Daenerys shook her head. “As do I. I suppose I should go prepare to leave for Astapor.”

Jon nodded, fear and sadness filling his face. “I don’t want you to go.”

She brought a hand to his face. “Neither do I, my love. But I have to. You know I have to.”

“I know. We have to get her back. And then we’re going to make Cersei pay.”

She nodded and he wrapped her in an embrace. “Would you like me to wait for your return before I take the capitol?”

“Begin attacking as soon as you possibly can. I don’t want the people to suffer under Cersei any longer. But I want to be there when you kill her.”

He nodded. “Of course.”

The two walked back to their chambers together and he helped her pack a light satchel. Before they left to meet the dragons Jon pulled her in for a deep kiss and she promised to come back to him. Always. 

Daenerys would be taking Viserion, seeing as Drogon and Rhaegal were still healing. Jon believed that Rhaegal would definitely be able to storm the castle walls, and Drogon would likely be able to fly by the time they reached the capitol.

Both of them felt tears tugging at their eyes as they said farewell and she climbed atop Viserion but they knew she had to go. After she disappeared into the sky Jon stood there a long time after, staring at the spot he had last been able to see her and praying to the Gods that she would come back to him soon.

* * *

Within the hour Jon was climbing atop his horse, the Lords following suit. He looked back one last time at Sansa, who hadn’t spoken to him since he and Daenerys had last seen her. He hoped she made the right choice.

Arya was seated next to him, eager to get to King’s Landing. She had repeatedly told Jon she was going to kill Cersei. He believed she was capable but hoped she would heed his advice and wait for Daenerys to return before doing so. Many people would want to witness the false Queen’s death.

Jon spurred his horse on, off to war.


	12. In The East

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys reaches Mereen and reunites with old companions.

She had built up a high stamina for dragonflight but flying for three days straight was exhausting. They took a few short breaks during the evenings but she and Viserion both were eager to rescue her missing advisor. 

She decided it would be best to visit Mereen first and rally the Second Sons to her cause. Part of her was also anxious to see how the cities were faring in her absence. She had left before the council was established and she hadn’t heard word of who had ultimately been elected. 

Viserion landed on top of the balcony emerging from what used to be her chambers. He was getting a little large to be doing so but she figured it was the safest place for him to land, knowing that the streets may be ill-patrolled or that she might not be recognized otherwise. 

Daario Naharis met her on the balcony, as well as several guards.

“Daenerys Stormborn.” He immediately moved to hug her and she gave him a polite smile and allowed the embrace, though didn’t return it as forcefully as he did. She finally got him to release her after a moment.

He gave her a charming smile. “The Dragon Queen returns.”

She forced another polite smile. “Yes. Though not under pleasant circumstances, I’m afraid.”

The sellsword gave her a knowing look. “Yes, Missandei has been captured.”

She arched an eyebrow. “You know?”

“Yes, as soon as she reached the slavers they recognized her.”

Daenerys tried not to let her fear show. “What did they do with her?”

He crossed the balcony to head back indoors and she anxiously followed. He poured them some wine as he spoke. “As soon as my men spotted her they killed the slavers and brought her here.”

Daenerys let out a sigh of relief. “Where is she?”

“In her old chambers.” He offered her a glass of wine but she turned and made her way to the door, eager to see her best friend again. 

She tried not to run through the halls but her excitement got the best of her and she quickly made her way to Missandei’s rooms. “Missandei?”

Her friend emerged from the neighboring room and the two rushed to embrace each other. “I was so worried.”

“I’m alright, I knew you would come for me.” Daenerys pulled back to examine her friend and frowned at seeing the marks left by a collar on her neck and shackles on her wrists, though she was glad that Missandei was free of them now. 

The two embraced again and Daenerys tried not to cry but failed. “I should never have left you on Dragonstone. I swore I’d protect you and-”

“You didn’t know. I’m alright, I promise. You have protected me. I know I will never be in chains again.”

Daenerys nodded and held her for a few more moments before releasing her. Missandei gave her a worried look. “Torgo Nudho?”

Daenerys gave her a reassuring smile. “He fought bravely and he was unharmed. He helped give me away in my wedding ceremony.”

Missandei gave her a puzzled look. “Gave you away?”

Daenerys smiled. “Northern weddings are quite different from those in the East. I’ll tell you all-”

“So you’re married again, are you?” Daario stood in the door, looking displeased. 

Daenerys gave him a cold look. “Yes.”

He pursed his lips. “And where is he?”

“Leading our army to-”

“Our?”

She gave him a challenging look. “Yes, our. We’re both rulers.”

He huffed out a breath and leaned against the door frame. “Yet he didn’t think it was important to accompany you here and ensure your safety.”

Daenerys flared her nostrils but this time it was Missandei who spoke. “It is of utmost importance that the false Queen be defeated. His Grace-”

“His Grace?” Daario’s tone was one of amusement. Daenerys was not amused.

“Yes, he’s my husband and the King.” 

Daario scoffed. “You never should have left Mereen.”

“Why, so you could have remained in my bed?”

Now it was he who displayed his displeasure. “So you and Missandei could have remained safe. So you could have remained happy, satisfied-”

“My husband makes me far happier than you ever did.”

His expression turned to one of disgust. “Yet here you are, with me again.”

“We won’t be staying.”

She and Missandei made for the door but found their way barred by Daario and his sellswords. She clenched her jaw. “Step aside.”

They didn’t move a muscle. Her tone grew colder. “Step aside.”

Another tense moment passed before Daario spoke, his tone nonchalant once more. “You see, Daenerys, the Second Sons are loyal to me and only me. When you left you took all your other men with you. I hold Mereen now.”

Her eyes widened but she tried not to show her surprise. “The council-”

“There is no council. Only me.”

She gave him an expression of hatred. “Once I’m done in Westeros-”

“You won’t be returning to Westeros.”

Daenerys tried to hide her fear and doubt but Daario saw right through her facade. “I’d like you to be Queen of Mereen again.”

“Not with you as King.”

Daario let out a sigh and shook his head. “You’ve had a long journey. Perhaps you need some rest. I’ll have my men escort you back to your chambers. Missandei will remain here.”

“No.”

“I wasn’t asking.” One of his men grabbed Daenerys’ arm and pulled her back toward her chambers. She shot Missandei what she hoped was a reassuring look before begrudgingly following the man pulling her away.

* * *

Her chambers were just as she had left them. She had left most of her belongings behind, especially her light silk dresses. She had no interest in wearing any of her old clothes for Daario. The revealing necklines and soft fabrics that hugged her curves had appealed to her when she had been thinking of wearing them for Jon but she had no desire to present her body to her captor. 

That being said, the dress she had come in was appropriate for northern weather, not that of Mereen. Unless she wore one of her old dresses she feared she may fall ill of heatstroke, even if she was immune to fire. 

She chose a white one that was slightly more modest than her others. She remembered the white dress she had worn for her last night with Jon on Dragonstone and her white wedding dress and she smiled for a moment before a few tears fell. She tried to hide them from the guards standing at her balcony.

Daenerys wasn’t one to cry, especially not in front of other people, but the thought of Jon and how far away he was from her saddened her more than anything else ever had. Trying to focus on happy memories she remembered waking up in his arms and falling asleep listening to the beating of his heart. The impossible beating of his heart, the miracle that she was most grateful for.

She remembered kissing him, doing her best to forever imprint the memory in her mind, hoping that someday soon it would be more than a memory. He would come for her, she knew he would. 

How long would it be though? Weeks? Months? Certainly not years. He had said there wouldn’t be a siege. Undoubtedly he would soon realize that she had been away far too long and he would come to search for her. Though she didn’t know if Jon would abandon the war for her.

He would want to. She knew that the second he sensed something was amiss he would want to come for her. But she also knew that he would have the pressure of every lord in Westeros to take the capitol as quickly as possible. He also knew that she wanted him to take the capitol quickly. The people had to be freed from Cersei. 

When would he realize something was wrong? They had decided to broker a trade deal between the Bay of Dragons and Westeros, would he think that was taking a few weeks longer? Would he need to establish himself as King before he could come for her? He would come for her, wouldn’t he?

She knew he would. Undoubtedly he would realize something was wrong and he would never allow harm to come to her. He would come back to her. Always.

“Are you alright?” She didn’t know how long Daario had been standing there, if he’d seen her tears. She quickly wiped the moisture that remained on her face away and stood to face him, her expression turning to one of hatred and fury. 

“You will release me.”

He scoffed and moved to pour himself some wine. “I see you’ve discarded that horrible cloak. Let’s burn it. I much prefer you in your gowns.”

She clenched her jaw and said nothing as he took a seat across from her at the table. He took a long drink and continued speaking. “I know you wanted your family’s throne but from what I’ve been hearing Westeros hasn’t been kind to you. Missandei was sold back in to slavery. I heard your dragons were wounded. Many of your men were slaughtered. You lost most of your fleet. Your allies there were killed. Except for the one you married, of course.”

She gave him a death stare and he continued, keeping his tone light. “That isn’t your home, Daenerys Stormborn. That isn’t the place you belong. You belong here, with me.”

She scoffed. “I belong with my husband.”

He rolled his eyes. “I could be your husband.”

She practically laughed. “Never.”

He shook his head. “You let me into your bed once, I know you’ll do it again. We’re meant to be together, Daenerys. Meant to rule together. I know that the man you were forced to marry over there-”

“I wasn’t forced to marry him. And you know nothing of him.” She was trying not to let him rattle her but her tone was pure fire.

“I know plenty. He forced you to abandon your war, claimed your armies for himself, and took you north. While you were there the other Queen sold Missandei into slavery. Or is my information wrong?”

“He didn’t force me-”

“I can’t believe you gave up everything for some bastard-”

“He is _not_ a bastard.” She couldn’t remember the last time she had been so furious. She was being held against her will, Missandei was a captive as well, and now her captor was insulting her husband. She may have had to put up with the Northern Lords calling Jon by his bastard name but she was not going to any longer.

“Oh?” Daario raised his eyebrows, amused. 

She clenched her jaw. “He is my husband and the King. When you talk of him you will show him respect.”

He laughed but she remained firm. After a moment he spoke. “You are in no position to be demanding anything of me. I’ll speak of that bastard in any way I want. He can play at being King and he was able to force you to marry him but that’s all he’ll ever be. A bastard.”

She looked away from him, disgusted. He continued. “I’m a bastard too, you know. My mother was a whore, I come from nothing. I don’t know why it matters to you so much that he’s one too. It never bothered you when we were together.”

She balled one of her hands into a fist, her nails biting into her flesh. “You aren’t my husband or my King. I don’t care if you’re shown respect or not.”

He scoffed. “You’re mistaken. I am your King, and someday I will be your husband. I’m respected here, unlike that bastard. From what I’ve heard he isn’t even respected in his own kingdom.”

She turned to him, fire in her eyes. “He has more respect than you and is more deserving of that respect than you ever will be. My husband has won wars and has been elected to his position. You simply seized yours.”

Daario picked an apple out of the basket of fruit on the table and took a bite, shrugging. “Yet Mereen is still mine. It doesn’t matter how I came to have her, what’s important is that I do.”

He took another bite. “If I’m remembering correctly, you yourself conquered Mereen.”

“I only did so to abolish slavery. The former slaves elected to follow me.”

“Yet you needed my Second Sons and all of your Unsullied to hold the city and despite their presence there were still uprisings.”

Daenerys clenched her jaw and said nothing. Daario continued. “I doubt the bastard you married will fare much better across the narrow sea. Soon he’ll be dead and you’ll be free to marry another. Even if he doesn’t die, you’re a Queen. You’re free to marry me.”

“I’ll never marry you.”

He stood and gave her a knowing smile. “We’ll see about that, Daenerys.”

With that he left.

* * *

The next day she was allowed a visit from Missandei. The pair embraced for a long moment before eventually breaking apart. Missandei gestured for her to sit at her vanity so she could go to work on Daenerys’ braids. Daenerys smiled and shook her head. “I want to do your hair today. If I remember how.”

Both exchanged smiles as Missandei took a seat and Daenerys reached for the comb. “How have you been?”

Missandei pressed her lips together. “I’ve been treated well. How was your journey?”

“Long. I’ve never flown for three days in a row. Viserion and I were both exhausted. But it was worth it to see you again.”

Missandei smiled. “Where is Viserion?”

Daenerys sighed. “He’s away for now. I’m afraid to summon him back, I know that Daario will never let me leave, especially while he has you.”

“You could leave me-”

“Never.”

A small smile came to Missandei’s face before she turned serious. “They’ll come for us, won’t they? The King and Torgo Nudho?”

Daenerys gave her a definite nod. “I know they will. I promised I would come back to the King and I know that he won’t allow us to be apart for long.”

Missandei smiled again. “What was your wedding like?”

Daenerys smiled at the memory. “I wish you could have been there. Perhaps when he comes for us here we’ll have a second ceremony to cement our marriage in the East. In the North the ceremony is simple. They have these trees there, weirwoods, and we were married in front of one. Jae and Ser Davos stood underneath it and Torgo Nudho took me to them. Ser Davos asked who I was and then Torgo Nudho announced me-”

“Did he get all of your titles correct?” Missandei seemed genuinely concerned and Daenerys laughed. 

“Yes, he did. He was very worried about it but he did a wonderful job.”

Missandei smiled. “He’ll have to recite them for me when we get back.”

“Yes, he was quite proud. He told me you two had been practicing?”

“We were. He wanted to make sure he could tell them who you were when you went north.”

“Well he did a fantastic job.” Daenerys began braiding some of Missandei’s hair, having just finished combing it. 

“Tell me more about your wedding.”

“Well after Torgo Nudho announced me the King announced himself and then Ser Davos asked if I’d take the King as my husband. I said yes, then we prayed to the Old Gods underneath the tree. After that Jae replaced my cloak with his and then we were wed.”

Missandei gave her a slightly puzzled look. “That’s an interesting ceremony. I haven’t heard of those customs before.”

“What’s marriage like in Naath?”

Missandei laughed. “There is no marriage in Naath.”

“Really?”

Missandei nodded slightly as Daenerys finished tying her braid. Daenerys raised her eyebrows and thought for a moment. “That’s interesting. I still think I’m glad to have married the King. It’s a good expression of love.”

Missandei bit her lip. “I think I tend to agree, your Grace. I wonder if someday Torgo Nudho might ask me to marry him.”

Daenerys smiled. “Or maybe you’ll ask him.”

Missandei laughed a bit. “I don’t know how he’d feel about that.”

“I’m sure he’d say yes.”

Missandei bit her lip and Daenerys continued. “Besides, after the war against Cersei is won and the King and Torgo Nudho come for us I’m sure a wedding will be a wonderful way to celebrate.”

“Speaking of our future, are we?” Daario appeared in the doorway again and Daenerys stiffened. 

“No, just reminiscing about my wedding to the King. We were discussing the possibility of a second ceremony. Just to be certain that none can question our union.”

Daario chuckled and stepped closer. “You’ll have another wedding ceremony, but it won’t be with him.”

Daenerys moved away from him. “You’re mistaken.”

He laughed. “No, I don’t think I am. Missandei, I think it’s time for you to return to your chambers.”

She gave Daenerys a questioning look and Daenerys nodded, knowing she didn’t have much of a choice. Soon she was alone with Daario once more.

“What do you want?”

He gave her an amused look. “Is my company not enough?”

She responded with a cold expression. He chuckled again. “Don’t worry, Daenerys. There is no doubt in my mind that you’ll come back to me.”

She decided not to respond and crossed the room to the balcony. The guards stopped her. She spun back around to give Daario a death stare that didn’t phase him. 

“I thought today might be a nice day to visit the fighting pits.”

She scoffed. “I disagree.”

“Well it isn’t up to you.”

She didn’t respond. He stepped closer. She wanted to back away but decided to hold her ground. He pushed his luck and came ever closer to her. Eventually he neared a distance reserved only for Jon and she shoved him away.

He caught her arm and pulled her closer, trying to kiss her. She slapped him across the face and he backed away, shaking his head. “That wasn’t very kind.”

Her response was a death stare. After a moment he smiled at her again. “Come along, we’re going to the fighting pits.”

“No.”

He raised his eyebrows. “You’re coming with me. You can come willingly or I can force you.”

She didn’t move. He stepped close again but not as close as he had been. “You can come with me or I can throw Missandei in the cells.”

Her eyes widened. “You wouldn’t.”

“I would. I’m fond of her, I am. But you need to learn to obey me and if that’s what does it then you leave me no choice.”

Begrudgingly she began to follow him. He clicked his tongue after staring at her for a moment. “I think you should wear the blue dress instead. I just had it made for you.”

She gritted her teeth and stared at him before he spoke again. “Go put it on.”

After a moment she complied. Jon couldn’t get to her soon enough.


	13. The Red Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon reaches King's Landing.

Jon decided he didn’t much care for Edmure Tully around five minutes after meeting him. The man didn’t seem very sure of himself yet still had an air of arrogance, seemingly still seeing Jon as a bastard. 

The dragons helped but Jon wished their mother was there. He was learning how to play politics but he wasn’t nearly as commanding as Daenerys was. Still, he was doing his best to represent their crown in her absence. 

They had visited every keep they passed as they neared Riverrun and had managed to rally 6,000 more men to their cause. While politics had torn apart the Riverlands the War of the Five Kings hadn’t decimated it’s population. Edmure had been able to rally 8,000 men from his banners before Jon arrived. The dragons certainly inspired soldiers to join the army. Jon wasn’t sure if it was from fear or wonder but either way he was happy to have the men. 

When they arrived at Riverrun there was a raven from Varys awaiting them. Dorne had pledged to Daenerys before the death of Ellaria Sand and their support would continue now. Another 40,000 men would be marching to the capitol from the south as Jon’s force approached from the north. 

Edmure had insisted on holding a feast in Jon’s honor. As desperate as Jon was to get south he knew that it was important to secure the Riverlands and ensure their continued allegiance after the war. 

Jon had invited a few Dothraki leaders and Grey Worm to the feast. He wanted to include Daenerys’ men and he was pleased to find that Edmure shut up in the presence of her commanders. 

The Dothraki were getting drunk and enjoying the food but Grey Worm and Jon remained serious. 

“How many men now?” Grey Worm had repeatedly asked Jon to assure him of their numbers as a way to steady himself. Jon was getting sick of repeating himself but he knew it helped Grey Worm feel better about the coming war so he recited the list again.

“14,000 from the Riverlands. 40,000 from Dorne. 23,000 Knights of the Vale and 2,300 Northmen. 5,500 Unsullied and 45,000 Dothraki. Over 100,000 men.”

“And other Queen has 22,000 men.”

Jon nodded reassuringly. “And we have a navy that outnumbers theirs. And dragons.”

Grey Worm clenched his jaw and nodded, looking at his food apprehensively. Jon had noticed that he hadn’t been eating much. “Do you not like the food? I’m sure we could-”

Grey Worm shook his head. “Missandei not here. It is hard.”

Jon gave him a knowing nod and a forced smile he hoped was reassuring. “I miss the Queen, too. But they’ll return to us soon. You know that the Queen and Viserion won’t allow Missandei to stay in chains. The slavers will burn.”

Grey Worm kept his jaw clenched. “She should not be alone. Unsullied should be with her.”

Jon sighed. “There wasn’t enough time. I told her she should take you but she told me that there were men in the Bay of Dragons that are loyal to her. She wanted to get to Missandei faster than the Unsullied would have been able to.”

Grey Worm shook his head again. “She should not be alone.”

Jon furrowed his brow. “Don’t you trust the men there?”

Grey Worm thought for a moment. “They are not good. Sellswords. They are not loyal like Unsullied are loyal.”

Both men adopted worried expressions. Ser Davos found them silently picking at their food. 

“It’s supposed to be a celebration, you know.” 

Jon looked up and forced a smile. “Hard to celebrate without the Queen.”

Ser Davos nodded. “I know, your Grace. Still, you need to be forging an alliance with the Riverlands. That’s hard to do tucked away in the corner. Go and talk with the Lords. Pretend to be happy if you can. We won’t have the opportunity to be happy for a few more weeks.”

Jon nodded glumly and forced a smile as he got up to speak to the Lords. He did his best to smile and laugh at their jokes and tried to make reassurances about Daenerys’ ability to rule. He wished she was there.

* * *

The dragons healed by the time they reached the capitol and the Lords had all warmed up nicely to Jon. He repeatedly brought up Daenerys and her importance. He needed her to return to him soon, not only to rally the Lords to support her as well but also to keep him from going mad. 

“Ser Davos, if Lord Ryger asks me about rebuilding his library one more time I swear to all the Gods that I’ll fly across the sea with Daenerys and insist we never return.”

Ser Davos laughed and poured himself some ale before offering Jon a mug as well. The other commanders had left and now it was only Jon and him in the command tent. They would reach the gates of King’s Landing by the following evening and in the morning Jon would be flying Rhaegal to burn the walls, hopefully giving their armies a clear path to the Red Keep. 

“I’m afraid you’re going to have to listen to Lord Ryger and all the rest complain when you’re sitting on the Iron Throne, your Grace.”

Jon groaned and took a drink of his ale. “Daenerys gets to sit on that throne. She was going to fashion me another but I may ask to be made consort after all.”

Ser Davos laughed again and sat next to Jon. “You’ll be a fine King. And she’ll make a wonderful Queen.”

Jon nodded. “Aye, she will. I wish she were here.”

“We both do. If she were here I wouldn’t have to listen to you complain, that would be her job.”

Jon gave him a weary smile. “You’re my Hand, you’ll always have to listen to me complain.”

Ser Davos smiled again. “While I suppose that’s true, may I be excused for the evening? It’s been a long day.”

Jon nodded and Ser Davos shuffled out of the tent. Jon poured over their maps and plans for a bit longer before deciding it was time he slept as well.

When he reached his tent he found Arya sitting on his bed. He gave her a happy but puzzled look. Most of his time had been spent fraternizing with the Lords while Arya had hung back. A few days ago they had come across the Hound and Arya had been overjoyed at their reunion. Jon had never met the man and several of the Lords that had known him were suspicious but Arya’s acceptance of him was all Jon needed. 

He moved to sit next to her but she stood when she saw him and started speaking. “I’m leaving tonight.”

Jon gave her a concerned and confused look. “Leaving?”

She nodded. “The Hound and I are going to sneak into the Red Keep and murder the Mountain and Cersei.”

Jon almost laughed before he realized she was serious. “No.”

She cocked an eyebrow. “I’m not asking.”

“I don’t care, you’re not going. It’s too dangerous.”

She practically rolled her eyes. “Jon, I’ll be fine. I killed the Night King.”

“And you might have died in the process if I hadn’t been with you.”

“Cersei isn’t the Night King.”

He shook his head. “No, she’s surrounded by far more men, including the Mountain. You’re not leaving, Arya. It’s too dangerous.”

She sighed. “Have you ever heard of the Faceless Men?”

He shook his head, confused as she continued. “I trained as a Faceless Man. I’m able to kill someone and take their face. I can become someone else. Speak in their voice. Live in their skin. All I need is their face.”

He was alarmed by her declaration but still confused. She continued. “Do you remember what happened to House Frey?”

He nodded hesitantly. “Winter came for- Arya, that wasn’t you. It couldn’t have been.”

She gave him a cold smile. “It was. I killed Walder Frey first. Once I had his face I summoned his children and I poisoned all of them.”

His eyes widened and she continued. “Jon, I’m going to kill Cersei. She’s at the top of my list. She has to die. I’m going to kill one of her guards, take his face, and then I’ll get close enough to kill her. Once I’ve killed her I’ll take her face and turn over the city to you.”

He clenched his jaw and shook his head. “No. I don’t want you in danger like that. If you’re caught-”

“I won’t be caught.”

“Arya-”

“I’m only telling you this as a courtesy. I’m going to kill her tomorrow no matter what you do.” She took a step away and gave him a firm look. 

He sighed after a moment and nodded. “What do you want me to do?”

“Some horses would be nice.”

He nodded. “How will you get into the city? The gates will be closed.”

“When I lived in the Red Keep I discovered a passage near the shore-”

“How will you get to the shore?”

She frowned. “I’ll swim along the coast-”

“Ser Davos will take you.”

“Jon, I don’t want a lot of people-”

“He’s a smuggler, he’ll know right where to take you.”

She shook her head. “I don’t want-”

“Please, Arya. Do it for me. I know you’ll be safer if he takes you.”

She sighed and after a moment nodded her consent. “Only Ser Davos. The fewer of us there are the easier it will be for us to get to Cersei.”

“Why are you bringing the Hound? He’s not a Faceless Man too, is he?”

“The Mountain is on his list just as Cersei is on mine.”

Jon sighed. “Cersei is on a lot of people’s lists, you know. I promised Daenerys that I’d wait for her to return before I executed Cersei.”

Arya shrugged. “I think she’ll forgive us so long as the city falls without any needless killing.”

He crossed to her and pulled her in for an embrace. “You had better be right about all of this. If anything happens to you-”

“Nothing will happen to me.”

He clenched his jaw nervously and nodded. Arya continued. “When I take over I’m going to order that the gates be opened and that the Lannister men lay down their arms. Make it clear to our men that they aren’t to kill Cersei because I’ll have her face. They would be killing me. As soon as you come forward to accept Cersei’s surrender I’ll be able to take her face off.”

“Alright. I’ll go find Ser Davos.”

* * *

Ser Davos had known the spot Arya was talking about the second she began explaining it. Arya, Ser Davos, and the Hound all made their way to the shore. Their army had been moving near the coast so it was only a short ride to Duskendale, where Ser Davos found one of the Targaryen captains. 

Once they neared the outskirts of the capitol Ser Davos joined Arya and the Hound in the skiff and smuggled the pair to the passage outside of the Red Keep. He paused for a moment, wanting to say something to Arya but she and the Hound were gone before he could find the words.

“Good luck!” he muttered under his breath, beginning to row back to the ship.

Arya and the Hound didn’t hear Ser Davos and his words would have had no effect on them had they heard. The pair moved to the passageway silently, the Hound following Arya. The two had been glad to find each other again but now was not the time to enjoy each other's company. Now was the time to kill. 

The passage was just as Arya remembered, and remained unguarded. When they neared the entrance into the lower levels of the Red Keep they finally heard guards ahead. Arya looked to the Hound and both nodded before slowly moving forward and executing the two guards posted at the end of the hall.

It took Arya a little time to remove one of the guard’s faces, but once she had donned his skin and his armour she blended right in. 

“Seven Hells.” the Hound barked out quietly after observing the process. Arya gave him a devious smile and shrugged as they made their way further down the passage. The Hound drew his cloak closer to him, hoping not to be recognized. Most of those that they passed saw a Lannister guard and didn’t bother to look at who was accompanying him.

Arya hadn’t visited the royal wing while she lived in the Red Keep but the Hound had. He led them through a series of twisting tunnels until they finally reached the hall to the Queen’s chambers. The Mountain was stationed there with two other guards. Arya approached with a friendly look and quickly slaughtered both guards before they had a chance to cry out. The Mountain drew his sword, as did the Hound.

Arya turned to the Hound with a concerned expression. He kept his eyes focused on his brother but spoke to her.

“Go, girl. Get your revenge. I’ll be getting mine. Hurry now before someone hears us and comes running.”

Arya gave him another concerned glance and then moved toward Cersei’s chambers. The Mountain moved after her, swinging at her as she easily dodged the blow. The Hound took the opportunity to ram his sword into the Mountain’s shoulder. Ser Gregor turned back to his brother, allowing Arya to slip into Cersei’s rooms.

Cersei had been asleep but awoke to the sound of swords clashing in the hall. She lit a candle and found one of her soldiers standing at the foot of her bed with a smug smile painted across his face. 

Fear briefly flashed across her face before annoyance replaced it. “What is going on?”

The soldier stepped closer to her. “What are you doing?”

He reached up to his throat as he neared her. “Stop it. Go away.”

He pulled off his face. “Ser Gregor!”

Arya Stark was standing in front of her in Lannister armor, holding a knife. Cersei gasped, face filling with fear and disbelief. “Impossible.”

Jaime stirred next to her. He had always been a heavy sleeper. “What’s happening?”

He saw Arya and his eyes widened. Instantly he moved to get up and retrieve his sword but within seconds Arya had jumped atop the bed and slammed her dagger into his chest. She turned back to a frantic Cersei, now with tears in her eyes. “No. No. No-”

“I trust you remember who I am?”

Cersei cried as her eyes rested on Jaime, blood seeping out of him. Arya continued. “You killed my father. Held my sister captive and tortured her. You’ve slaughtered thousands and committed atrocities beyond the imagination of most people. You’re going to die at the hands of a Stark. I want you to know that.”

“No-” With that Arya gripped Cersei’s neck and slid her dagger into her stomach. The Queen screamed in pain and Arya quickly brought one of her hands to the woman’s mouth as she pulled her dagger downward until she had opened her from her belly to her cunt. Arya kept her hand over Cersei’s mouth and felt the life seep out of her.

She would have liked to give her a longer and more painful death but she had to secure Cersei’s face and ensure the city surrendered. Arya eventually slit Cersei’s throat and got to work removing her skin. She could still hear the clash of swords in the hall but turned back to the task at hand, trusting the Hound to handle himself. That was his fight and she would respect that. 

* * *

Luckily she finished donning Cersei’s skin just as the Mountain fell and more guards arrived. They eyed the Hound apprehensively, about to engage him. He had beheaded the Mountain, finally killing his older brother, but he had been badly wounded in the process. 

“Stand down and fetch the Maester.” Cersei barked out. Both turned to leave, afraid to question her orders. “Not you.”

One nervously turned back to her and she directed some new commands at him. “Order all the commanders to the Small Council Chambers.”

“But the battle-”

She gave him a harsh look and he practically ran to alert the commanders. She turned back to the Hound. 

“That you in there, girl?”

“Yes.”

He shook his head apprehensively. Arya knelt next to him. “You won. You finally beat him.”

He nodded. “I can die happy now.”

She frowned. “You’re not going to die.”

“Why the fuck not?”

“Because if you didn’t die when I left you to last time then you’re certainly not allowed to die now.”

He chuckled. “I don’t know that I have much to live for anymore.”

“There are still chickens to eat.”

Both shared a smile before he coughed up some blood. She gave him a concerned look but he shook his head dismissively. “Go. Save this shithole city. I’ll be fine.”

She nodded and stood, looking back at him one last time before leaving to tell the commanders to stand down.

* * *

The following morning Jon and Rhaegal found the city gates wide open. Jon knew it would be smarter to wait for his men to accompany him inside the city but he found a small party waiting for him outside the gates, far out of range of the scorpions positioned on the walls. He landed a short way away and was met by Queen Cersei and her commanders. 

“Your Grace.” Cersei greeted. Jon was apprehensive that it was truly Arya. 

“Cersei Lannister.” He gritted out. She moved to introduce her commanders. Each greeted him with “Your Grace” and he nodded after each, unsure of how he was supposed to proceed. Once Cersei had introduced her Hand she turned back to Jon.

“I would like to formally recognize you and Queen Daenerys as the true rulers of Westeros. You are Jaehaerys Targaryen, third of his name, the King of the Andals, Rhoynar, and the First Men, and the Protector of the Seven Kingdoms. Your wife is Daenerys Targaryen, first of her name, the Queen of the Andals, Rhoynar, and the First Men, and the Protector of the Seven Kingdoms. I cede the crown.” She bent the knee. Her commanders looked at each other apprehensively before kneeling. 

“King Jaehaerys!” each declared, falling before him.

He was shocked and speechless for a moment before speaking. “And to Queen Daenerys!”

“To Queen Daenerys!”

Cersei looked up at him with the hint of a smile on her face. “Long may they reign!”

“Long may they reign!”

Jon smiled back at his sister. “You may rise.”

Everyone stood, still looking somewhat apprehensive. Jon spoke again, more confidently. “Tell your men to stand down. The Targaryen army will arrive this evening and we will hold a great feast to welcome them after a long march, and to celebrate your rightful monarchs.”

They all nodded and turned to leave. Cersei stayed behind and Qyburn turned back to her, confused. “Your Gra- Lady Lannister, aren’t you coming?”

Cersei kept her eyes on Jon. “I believe his Grace owes me a ride on his dragon. Don’t you, your Grace?”

Jon gave her a knowing smile. “Aye, I think that’s in order.”

Cersei turned back to Qyburn. “You heard the King. Go order the men to stand down and see the feast is prepared.”

Qyburn nodded apprehensively and left.

As soon as the commanders were far enough away Arya pulled off Cersei’s face. Jon stood there in awe. “Arya-”

She smirked. “I told you I could do it.”

Jon shook his head and smiled, gesturing to Rhaegal. “Shall we?” 

Arya broke into a broad smile and nodded. Soon both were atop Rhaegal. Before taking off Jon spoke with Arya quickly. “I think it will be best if we visit our Dornish allies. My scouts last reported they were nearing the edge of the Kingswood.”

Arya smiled. “Well I’m sure 40,000 men won’t be too hard to spot.”

He urged Rhaegal on and Arya nearly let out a scream in excitement. There wasn’t anything like dragonflight. After just under an hour of flight they reached the Dornish army. Jon landed at the front of the army and the Lords and Varys ran out to meet them.

“King Jon!” Varys greeted. The Dornish weren’t going to react well to Jon’s birth and Varys hadn’t taken it upon himself to tell them. 

As soon as the Lords recognized who he was they all dismounted and knelt before him. Jon smiled nervously. He didn’t know if he’d ever get used to all the kneeling, especially after having lived with the Free Folk. “You may rise.”

They all did so, looking at Rhaegal in awe. Varys spoke again. “What news of the other army?”

Jon smiled. “They should reach the capitol by this evening, just as you will, I believe.”

Lord Blackmont spoke next. “Have you come from burning the walls of King’s Landing?”

“No.” Jon said. “There was no need to.”

“No need to?” Lord Santagar questioned. 

“Aye. The city has surrendered and recognized myself as King and my wife as Queen.”

There were murmurs among the Lords and Varys gave him a pleasantly puzzled expression. “How did you manage it?”

Jon gave Arya a knowing smile. “Cersei came to her senses.”

“Where is she now?” Lord Blackmont asked. 

“Dead.” Jon’s response elicited another bout of murmuring. He turned to Arya and she shrugged. After a moment Jon spoke again.

“My Lords, I would first like to thank you for your support and for rallying your men to my cause. Tonight there will be a feast. You may stay in the capitol as long as you like, the Queen and I will be happy to host you. If there aren’t any pressing concerns I would like to fly north to inform the other half of the army of our victory.”

They all nodded their consent and Arya once again joined Jon atop Rhaegal as they rushed back to inform Ser Davos and the others of their swift victory. 


	14. The King's Pursuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon receives word of his wife and Daenerys notices a change.

“Where is she?” Jon wondered aloud again. His head was buried in his hands and he was near the point of tears. Tears from frustration and from fear. He had been in the capitol for three weeks now and there was no word of Daenerys. 

It took roughly two to three weeks for a ship to travel from Astapor to King’s Landing, depending on the weather and the build of the ship. Certainly Daenerys would have been back by now. She would have come back to him as quickly as possible, he knew that. 

At first he had tried to assure himself that she was simply securing the food being sent over from the Bay of Dragons. Then he told himself that she must be sailing back with the food and Missandei. Maybe her advisor was hesitant to fly. But three weeks was far too long. He was ready to fly across the Narrow Sea to find her. 

He had expressed the sentiment to his Small Council many times but they were all decidedly against his leaving, especially after having so recently taken the capitol. There was immense pressure to hold Jon’s coronation while all the Lords were there but he was refusing to be crowned formally until Daenerys was by his side. He didn’t even want to sit on the Iron Throne, reserving that honor solely for her.

Tyrion was doing his best to talk him into his duties as King and Jon was almost wondering if he shouldn’t have left him in the cells when he came into power. When the two had traveled to the Wall together Jon hadn’t minded the man too much, but now that he was trying to order Jon around he thought of him as someone who spoke far too much about matters he knew far too little of. However, he was good at keeping the Lords in line and Jon was grateful to him for that.

Just as Jon was debating flying Rhaegal east there was a knock at his door. Ser Davos poked his head in and Jon bid him to enter and take a seat. Ser Davos nodded and complied, though he looked incredibly nervous and was fiddling with a piece of parchment.

Jon’s expression turned to one of worry. “What have you got there?”

Ser Davos swallowed and looked down. “A letter.”

“From who?”

“The Queen.”

* * *

“No. I won’t do it.” She shoved the parchment away and moved to stand before a guard blocked her path. Daario sat across from her, a smirk plastered across his face. 

“Yes, you will. If you do a good job I may trust Missandei to deliver it.”

She knew that was a lie, he would never release her advisor. Missandei was the only leverage he had over her and they both knew it. The only reason Viserion hadn’t attacked her captors was because she knew that if he did Missandei would be butchered. 

Daario calmly slid the parchment back to her and she stared at him with pure hatred. There had been several merchant ships that had inquired after Daenerys’ whereabouts while in Mereen and Daario wanted to ensure the Westerosi King wouldn’t come for his Queen. Daario’s smirk didn’t waver as he slid a quill across the table. “I won’t tell you exactly what to write, I’m not forcing anything on you. You just have to tell him that things are over between you and he and that you’re going to be staying here. With me.”

He was forcing her to say that and they both knew it. He could try to put on a warm facade all he liked, she wasn’t going along with it for a second. So far he hadn’t forced himself on her or made any concrete promises about forcing her to marry him but she knew that things were going to build to that. He was still hoping she would agree to be with him willingly but that would never happen. 

She stared at him for a few more long moments before finally giving in. She didn’t want to see Missandei in chains again. She had made the mistake of testing Daario a few days earlier and the consequences convinced her she wouldn’t be doing so again. 

Clenching the quill tightly she dipped it into the ink and took a deep breath before beginning her letter. Her only hope was that she would be able to write something so obviously fake that Jon would know something was amiss. 

* * *

Jon eagerly snatched the parchment out of Ser Davos’ hand and read it hungrily. The words written upon it nearly broke his heart.

_Jon Snow,_

_I know before I left Westeros I told you I was only interested in power. I have since realized that I will have far more power in Mereen, more than you could ever offer me. I was never interested in you, simply your armies. Now that I have no need of your men I have no need of you. We’ll see how long a bastard can hold the throne without my claim to back yours. I suggest you return to the North. I have no desire to see you again and I’m sure the same can be said for the people of King’s Landing. Missandei has elected to stay here with me, neither of us have any desire to set foot in Westeros again._

_Farewell, bastard,_

_Daenerys Targaryen, Queen of Meereen, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons_

His eyes widened in shock and he gently dropped the parchment as he shook his head in disbelief. It couldn’t be true. She couldn’t have simply wanted to use him.

“What does it say?” Ser Davos asked nervously. Jon, unable to explain it without being further hurt, handed the letter to Ser Davos. The old knight raised his eyebrows as he read it. When he finished he set it down and stared at Jon with an expression of shock before picking it up again and re-reading it.

The two sat in silence for a few moments before Ser Davos spoke in a tone that he hoped was reassuring. “You know that this is a fake, don’t you?”

“Davos, it’s her handwriting.” Jon growled out, not wanting words of comfort. All he wanted was to cry or to go beat a training dummy to a pulp. He wasn’t sure yet. 

“Jon- your Grace, she would never say these things.”

“She said she was only using me.”

Ser Davos scoffed. “Alright, even if that was true, why would she write this about your claim being false? Why would she call you a bastard repeatedly? She was terrified of your claim when we first met her.”

Jon shook his head and averted his eyes as Ser Davos continued. “And it seemed to me that she was interested in overthrowing Cersei, not gaining power for herself. From what I saw she wanted to be Queen to help people.”

Jon pursed his lips, thinking as Ser Davos continued. “And wouldn’t she have sent for Grey Worm if Missandei is staying with her? Grey Worm loves her just as much as you love the Queen.”

Jon took a shaky breath. Ser Davos was silent for a moment before he spoke again. “I talked to the captain of the ship that brought this to me. He said there’s a new King of Mereen, a man named Daario Naharis. The captain claimed that the Queen is staying with him but that she has only ever been seen with him, never alone.”

Jon huffed out a breath of disgust. “So she’s taken a new husband.”

“Or she’s being held against her will.”

Jon turned to him with a bewildered expression. “No one could hold her captive.”

Ser Davos tilted his head and gave Jon a quizzical look. “This Naharis fellow was calling himself King far before Daenerys returned for Missandei. He has Missandei, don’t you think Daenerys will do whatever it takes to ensure her safety?”

He was beginning to sway Jon, who had furrowed his brow in deep thought. Ser Davos spoke again after a moment. “I think that maybe you ought to at least send Grey Worm and the Unsullied to Mereen, just to be certain. He’ll want to see Missandei safe regardless of if Daenerys meant everything she wrote in that letter or not.”

Jon thought for a moment and nodded. “I’ll speak to him at once. I want to go with him. She owes me a proper farewell if she really meant what she said.”

Jon stood to go and Ser Davos did as well but spoke up before his King could cross the room. “You can’t leave, you’re the King.”

“I have to!” Jon snapped. He was sick of being told to stay put. 

Ser Davos sighed and nodded. “I know you do, lad. I know you do. But you have responsibilities here. You can’t simply disappear for a month.”

Jon took a deep breath. “I have to go, Davos. I can’t leave her.”

“I know. But you can’t disappear for that long. Let the Unsullied go ahead of you and then fly to Mereen once they arrive. They can send word if they need you, you might not even need to leave.”

“No. I have to be there.”

Ser Davos chewed his lip. “I understand. But could you wait and travel with the dragons instead of with the Unsullied?”

Jon clenched his jaw but relaxed as he thought it over. “I’m sorry, Davos. You’re right. I just- I need- I-”

“You miss her. It’s okay, I'd probably be even more of a wreck than you if I was in your position. But you’ll get through this. You’ll get the answers you need.”

Jon nodded. “I’m going to go find Grey Worm.”

* * *

Jon was leaving to see Grey Worm and the Unsullied down to the docks when he was intercepted by Tyrion. 

“Your Grace!” Jon practically groaned as he turned around and saw the small man nearly jogging toward him. He turned back to Grey Worm. “Go on ahead. I’ll be down to see you off in a moment.”

The Unsullied Commander nodded before taking his leave of the King. Jon turned back to Tyrion. 

“Whatever are you doing?” Tyrion panted out as he finally reached Jon.

“Ordering the Unsullied east to inquire after the Queen.”

Tyrion gave him a puzzled expression. “Couldn’t you just send a messenger? Why are you sending an entire portion of our army?”

Jon clenched his jaw. “I have just received a letter from the Queen.”

Tyrion’s expression became even more confused. “She requested the Unsullied be sent to Mereen? Was there another revolt?”

“I have reason to believe the Queen is being held hostage.”

Tyrion chuckled before Jon gave him a death stare and he realized Jon was being serious. “You can’t be serious.”

“I am.”

“The Queen would never allow herself- the dragon would-”

Jon shook his head and flared his nostrils. “What do you know of a man called Daario Naharis? Grey Worm didn’t speak highly of him.”

Tyrion grew somewhat red. “Well, I, uh, you see, she-”

“Spit it out.”

“He was her lover.”

Jon’s heart fell. “I see.”

“I’m sorry, your Grace. Have they…”

“Have they what?” He was trying to stay calm but his blood was boiling. He was going to have to decimate a training dummy after he was finished speaking with Tyrion and Grey Worm.

Tyrion swallowed. “Have they… been reunited?”

“Yes.”

“How peculiar.”

Jon gave him a furious expression. “Peculiar?”

Tyrion’s eyes widened in fear. “Yes, I just meant, that, uh, when we left she said she felt nothing for him.”

“Hmm.” He averted his eyes again, deep in thought. “And this Daario, he didn’t share that sentiment?”

Tyrion shook his head. “No, he did not. There have been many men infatuated with your wife, your Grace. He was one of them, although he was the only one she let into her bed from what I’ve heard.”

Jon adopted an even angrier expression and Tyrion decided to try to diffuse the tension. “But she didn’t love him. Not like she loves you.”

Jon didn’t speak but some of his anger faded. Tyrion continued. “She was the one that proposed your marriage, you know. She thought of it, not me. I spent all those weeks with Ser Davos trying to work it out. When I was convinced it would never come to fruition she kept pushing for it, insisting I find a way for the two of you to be wed. She wouldn’t simply abandon you.”

Jon thought for a moment and then nodded. Tyrion continued. “What exactly did this letter say?”

Tyrion instantly regretted asking as he saw the King’s anger renewed.

“That she had no further use for me, that she only ever wanted to use me and that she and Missandei would be staying in Mereen.” he spat out. 

Tyrion sighed. He couldn’t directly dispute much of that, when she and he had spoken they had discussed the political ramifications of her marriage to Jon and not much else. However, he knew that even if she had simply been using Jon she would only have done so to gain the throne. She had cared about retaking the throne above all else. He tried to reassure Jon again. 

“She would never abandon you and she would never abandon Westeros. She would never abandon her armies and she would never abandon her dragons. I suspect that your suspicions are correct, Daario Naharis may be holding her captive.”

Jon let out a shaky breath and nodded, turning back to Tyrion. “You know I need to go to Mereen. I need to go to her.”

Tyrion gave Jon a desperate look. “And you know that you can’t.”

“I have to.”

Tyrion shook his head, exasperated. “You need to be here. She wanted Westeros to be safe and prosperous again, she’ll want you here to ensure that happens. You can’t-”

“Her safety matters more than Westeros.”

“You can’t value her life over the entire continent, the people-”

“I can and I will. I’m going to Mereen.” Jon was resolute in his answer.

“Your Grace, if you disappear for a month the kingdoms may fall into chaos-”

Jon balled his fist for a moment, then released the tension and nodded. “I won’t leave for a month. I’m going to send the Unsullied ahead of me and then I’m going to meet them in Mereen. I’ll be gone for a fortnight at the longest.”

“A fortnight? Your Grace, you can’t-”

“You’re the Queen’s Hand and Davos is mine. If the two of you can’t manage the kingdoms for a fortnight then perhaps we’ll have to find two Hands that can.”

Tyrion huffed out a frustrated breath and then nodded. “Alright. Go see Grey Worm off. I will at least agree that it’s a good idea to send him to see her.”

Jon nodded and took his leave, anxious to be reassured by Grey Worm one more time. He couldn’t reach Mereen soon enough.

* * *

She had just eased herself into her bath when she noticed. Daario had told her she needed to be presentable that evening and had ordered Missandei to help her prepare. Why she needed to be presentable eluded her but she was trying not to allow her mind to wander and create hideous possibilities. 

Missandei soon noticed as well, her eyes widening. “Your Grace…”

Daenerys’ eyes widened in fear and she shook her head, slowly moving her eyes to the guards. Missandei immediately nodded, understanding that they couldn’t speak freely in front of them. She moved to sit next to the tub and gently began running a sponge up and down Daenerys’ arms. 

As she skirted over her breasts Daenerys winced a bit, further cementing their suspicions. Once Missandei reached her abdomen Daenerys nearly began to cry in fear and Missandei tried to give her a reassuring smile.

For a few days Daenerys had simply been telling herself she was bloated. Her body was probably just adjusting to the warmer weather. But she couldn’t deny the ache in her breasts and the swell of her stomach. It was just as it had been with Rhaego. 

She hadn’t dared to hope but Missandei knew her body almost as well as she did and she was now confirming the signs as well. This should be a happy moment. She should be eagerly speaking with her friend and rushing to finish her bath so she could find Jon and tell him. Every day she had been in Mereen she had wished for Jon but she needed him now more than ever. 

Missandei moved to scrub Daenerys’ back and moved her mouth stealthily to her ear. “Will Daario notice?”

Daenerys swallowed nervously, not wanting to consider it.

“How much time do you think I have?” she quietly whispered back.

Missandei pressed her lips together. “You’re just beginning to show. If you can wear loose gowns-”

“You know I can’t.”

“You have a few weeks at best.”

Daenerys let a few tears fall as she considered her options. There was no doubt in her mind that Daario would use her pregnancy against her if he found out. Once Daario knew her child would become yet another hostage. He could force her to drink moon tea. She hoped he would only threaten to do so. If he saw the child to be her last connection to Jon it might not matter if she did as he asked, he may force her to kill it either way.

Missandei noticed her tears and reached down for her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. They would make it through this. All three of them.

* * *

Daenerys nervously sipped her wine after being escorted to a large chamber with a feast laid before them. Soon she was joined by several prominent men in Mereen, many of them former slavers, much to her displeasure. Finally Daario joined them, giving Daenerys a broad smile as he sat next to her. 

Daenerys was silent for a majority of their dinner. None of the men present wished to address her, mainly out of fear over what she had done the last time she was in Mereen but also because they knew that she belonged to Daario now and they weren’t to lust after her in any way. 

It was evident that she belonged to him. She wasn’t allowed out of her chambers without him present, except for the rare visit to Missandei. He was dressing her up in tight gowns, showing off far more than she wanted to. Her body didn’t belong to Daario, it belonged to her and she only wished to share it with Jon. 

Finally Daario stood and all present fell silent. He gave Daenerys a knowing smirk and struck a smug tone as his voice filled the hall. 

“You may be wondering why I’ve called you all here. Daenerys and I felt that you should be the first to hear the news, seeing as you’re the most important men in Mereen. She and I are to be wed in a moon’s time.”

Daenerys clenched her jaw and balled her fists, trying to contain a stronger, more violent response. Then she remembered the babe. She had to keep the babe safe. There had been no word from Jon. The only way she could think to keep her child safe was to make Daario believe it was his, as much as the idea of doing so repulsed her. 

She took a steadying breath and stood as well. Daario gave her a harsh and challenging look before she spoke. 

“Why wait, my love?”

His mouth fell open for a second. 

“You want to be married… sooner?”

She nodded, trying to look seductive. It worked. He grinned and reached for her hand.

“My apologies, I misspoke. Queen Daenerys and I will be married in three day’s time.”

Daenerys forced a pained smile and once again prayed that Jon would come for her soon.

That night Daario escorted her back to her chambers, never wanting his captive to leave his side. After what she had said at dinner he was certain she was ready to let him back into her bed but Daenerys wanted to put off what she hoped wasn’t inevitable. She had three more days and she planned to use them, even if making him believe the babe was his would have been easier had she fucked him sooner rather than later.

Once the door was shut behind them he forced himself against her and brought his mouth crashing into hers. She took a moment before hesitantly responding, forcing herself to do so. He pawed at her dress after a few moments and she pulled away, eliciting an angry and confused response. She tried to force another seductive smile. 

“Let’s wait for our wedding night.”

“Fuck that! I want you.” He stepped closer, grabbing her face and angling her mouth toward his. She forced herself to kiss him again but once again pulled away after his hands started drifting to the ties of her gown. 

“Daario, please. Just… just three more days.”

He huffed out an angry breath, considering it for a moment. After a moment his trademark smirk returned. “You’re a confusing woman, Daenerys.”

He kissed her again, long and deep. She only had to endure it for a few moments before he left but it still wasn’t over fast enough. As soon as he had left the room she allowed a few tears to fall, hoping once again Jon would come for her in time. 

* * *

“How is it that your little birds didn’t know that Daenerys was being held hostage?”

When Jon had come asking Varys had several excuses prepared. They were still recovering from war and they were a long way from Mereen; he couldn’t really be expected to know everything. However, now that Tyrion was coming to ask after her Varys set aside his excuses. 

“They did.”

Tyrion raised his eyebrows. “And you didn’t mention this because…?”

Varys sighed and folded his arms, pursing his lips.

“Because we need our king here, not rushing to the other side of the world.”

Tyrion pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yet you must have known that he was going to go once he found out.”

“Not when he heard the news that she had remarried.”

Tyrion’s jaw dropped. “You were going to let Daario force her into a marriage-”

Varys was unfazed. “You said it yourself, my friend. They’re too independent together, endorsing an alliance between them was not a wise idea. He’s a strong leader, he’ll make a good king, but she’s not as predictable. Not as easy to control.”

“So you were just going to let her be forced into a marriage against her will? To be held captive for the rest of her life?”

Varys pursed his lips again. “We both know that she had a willing relationship with that sellsword before-”

“Is that what your little birds have been telling you?”

Varys was silent for a moment. “If she really wished to be free she does have a dragon at her disposal.”

“Missandei is being held hostage as well.”

“An unfortunate casualty. I did intend to alert them to her whereabouts after the wedding. After we’d convinced the king to take a different queen, one we could control.”

Tyrion shook his head as Varys continued. “If he hadn’t acted so quickly I may have been able to convince him my little birds spotted Missandei in Astapor, nowhere near the queen.”

“Has she been spotted there?”

“No, she resides in the great pyramid, held hostage with Daenerys.”

Tyrion scowled at Varys, who gave him a pointed look. “You know that she’s hard to control. We can’t-”

“We can’t leave her to rot on the other side of the world!”

Varys sighed. “I suppose we don’t have much of a choice now that the king had sent the Unsullied to Mereen. I could try to convince him she’s been happily wed to the sellsword-”

“No.”

* * *

“Any word from the Unsullied?”

Ser Davos jumped a little at hearing Jon’s voice in his door, quickly raising his head from the papers he was pouring over. He gave Jon a concerned look and shook his head.

Jon sighed and slumped into the chair across from Ser Davos’. 

“The Unsullied should arrive in a few days. I’m going to leave within the hour.”

Ser Davos looked him up and down and cleared his throat. “You’ll be changing into something else, won’t you?”

Jon looked down at his battered gambeson and direwolf-embossed gorget and gave Ser Davos a confused look. “What’s wrong with this?”

Ser Davos chewed his lip and crossed the room to a trunk. “I was going to save this for your coronation, but you might as well wear it now.”

He pulled out a new gambeson, jet black with red stitching and a silver gorget bearing the Targaryen sigil in rubies. Jon stood and reached out to take them, marveling at the fine craftsmanship. “Davos…”

“Tyrion suggested that I get you a red doublet or something instead but I thought you might prefer this. He and I also have a set of crowns for you both but I’m afraid you’re not getting your hands on those until your coronation.”

Jon smiled and nodded once, pulling Ser Davos in for a hug. “Thank you.”

“Go get her back.”

Jon nodded again and left to change. A short while later both Ser Davos and Tyrion were at the Dragon Pit to see Jon off. Tyrion was doing his best to hold his tongue, wanting to list off all the reasons Jon needed to stay but instead wishing Jon a swift journey. Jon warned the two of them not to let the capitol fall into chaos during his absence, though he knew he was leaving it in good hands.

He eagerly mounted Rhaegal and the pair, accompanied by Drogon, flew off to war. After a day and a half of flying they came across the Unsullied as they were sailing out of the remains of Valyria. Grey Worm spotted him and sent a skiff to the shore, where Jon dismounted to join the Unsullied on their ships. 

Jon briefly updated the commander on the events that had transpired in Westeros and Grey Worm told him all they had heard from the ships they had crossed paths with. Neither had any exciting information.

Jon debated flying ahead but Grey Worm urged his king to wait, not knowing what Jon could be flying into. Jon was too nervous to wait for much longer but he listened to Grey Worm and stayed put. When they finally reached Slaver’s Bay Grey Worm made for the shore so that Jon could accompany them into the city from dragonback. 

Jon’s breath caught in his throat when he finally caught sight of the pyramid Daenerys had spoken of so many times and his heart began thudding against his chest when he caught sight of the warships awaiting them. 

He hadn’t been flying very far ahead of the Unsullied but he quickly doubled back to warn them. He did his best to shout down to them from atop Rhaegal and after a few moments Grey Worm finally understood what he was saying and prepared his men for a naval battle. 

The Unsullied assembled on the decks of their ships, spears and shields raised. As the dragons were nearing the ships a catapult threw a lit barrel of oil a meter away from Jon’s head. Another slammed into Drogon, who erupted in fury, torching every ship he could. 

Jon nearly scoffed at their attempts to burn a dragon until a barrel collided with the base of Rhaegal’s wing and suddenly his world was enveloped in fire. 

* * *

“Are you ready, my love?”

Daenerys forced a smile and nodded, accepting Daario’s outstretched hand. She was wearing a white tokar with red veils, just as she had when she married Hizdahr zo Loraq. She had dreaded her marriage to him but not nearly as much as she dreaded her marriage to Daario. 

She clenched her jaw and did her best to keep her composure as they descended from her chambers, making for the Temple of the Graces. Just as they were reaching the entrance of the pyramid a guard ran up to them, breathing heavily. There was panic in his eyes. He whispered something to Daario and he turned to Daenerys with an expression of wrath.

“Control the dragons. Now. Make them stop.”

“Dragons?” She had only brought Viserion.

Daario raised his eyebrows expectantly as both heard Drogon’s roar. Daenerys’ eyes widened. “Drogon?”

She wanted to rush out of the pyramid but Daario roughly grabbed her arm. 

“Control your dragons! Make them stop burning the fleet and then you need to command the Unsullied to leave.”

She had trouble hiding a smile, turning smugly back to Daario. “I can’t.”

He scoffed. “Yes, you can. And you will.”

“You know that I haven’t sent for them. The Unsullied have come for me, and the dragons as well. Dragons aren’t slaves, Daario. I can’t command them as you would try to command me.”

His nostrils flared and he shook his head before pulling her back into the pyramid. She couldn’t hold back a smile. “My husband is coming for me. He’s coming for me with an army and three dragons at his back. A country has bowed before them, you’d be wise to do the same.”

He gripped her arm more tightly. “We’ll see about that.”

* * *

“Dany?” 

It was so warm, warmer than he remembered the hot springs. He was lightly treading water, his vision obscured by the hair in his face. 

_“I prefer your hair down.”_

“Dany?”

_“You’re never going to be in battle again.”_

“Dany?”

_“I’m never risking you again.”_

He finally pushed the hair away from his eyes and was not met with the image of his wife in Winterfell’s hot springs but instead with floating wood, burning ships, and bloodied bodies. He spun around and felt the water rush around him as Rhaegal soared overhead. 

Looking across the wreckage he spotted Grey Worm wrestling against a sellsword, eventually sinking his spear into his belly. When Grey Worm looked up he somehow spotted Jon, then shouted to his men to protect their king. 

The ship nearest to Jon threw him a rope and hoisted him up. He thanked them profusely as he drew Blackfyre, ready for a fight. His eyes scanned the water, waiting for their next attackers. He was pleasantly surprised to find that save for a few ships the rest of the fleet was turning back. Shouts of surrender were heard as the dragons flew overhead.

Jon sighed in relief as he sheathed Blackfyre, though he knew that he would be drawing it again soon. Thinking of Daenerys he sadly tied his hair back again, knowing that the second he had her back in his arms he would finally be able to leave it down for good.


	15. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon makes his way back to his Queen.

Jon and Grey Worm were the first men in the rowboats, shouting commands as their soldiers launched the ships towards the shore with precision. The shores were poorly manned and the Unsullied clearly outnumbered the sellswords. 

Jon was among the first to charge the beach, drawing Blackfyre and parrying before sinking the blade into an enemy’s stomach. He quickly withdrew his blade and got it up in time to block a blow before sliding his sword forward and through the neck of his opponent. He hadn’t squared off against arakhs in battle before but he quickly adjusted to the fighting style. 

They wasted no time slaughtering all those that met them on the beach, moving forward through the streets. The few sellswords that stood to face them soon met their deaths but a majority laid down their arms when they saw the bloodlust on Jon’s face and heard Rhaegal’s roars overhead. 

The great green dragon soared above the charge, waiting for Jon’s permission to rain fire down on them. So far Jon had held back but as they neared the pyramid his anger began to peak as he eagerly rammed his blade through any sellsword he could find, regardless of if they were bearing arms against him or not.

When they reached the entrance of the pyramid they found it barricaded and Jon finally gave the command for Rhaegal to open his jaws and unleash his fire on the enemy. As soon as the barrier had fallen Jon and Grey Worm charged through the smoldering remains. 

Most of the sellswords in the corridor had been consumed by Rhaegal’s fire but those that remained were caught off guard and quickly slaughtered by Jon and the Unsullied. 

Grey Worm had an intimate knowledge of the pyramid and quickly led them to the throne room, where a bulk of the sellsword forces had taken up arms. Jon brought Blackfyre down hard enough to rip the arakh out of his opponent’s hands before driving his sword through the man’s chest and then turning to parry the next blow that neared him. 

In the distance he could hear all three dragons roaring and he knew that the city would burn that day if Daenerys wasn’t safely returned to him. He quickly slashed through the back of the man Grey Worm was facing before turning to a new opponent. 

Seeing Jon covered in blood, flush with anger and adrenaline, wielding Blackfyre expertly soon struck fear into the heart of every sellsword and those that weren’t killed quickly surrendered after a taste of Jon’s army and his wrath.

Jon didn’t want to accept their surrender, wanted to slaughter every last one of them for aiding in Daenerys’ capture. He rushed forward and gripped a man by his collar. “Where is she? Where is the Queen?”

“Th-th-the royal chambers.” the man choked out before Jon shoved him aside, only just stopping himself from beheading him.

Grey Worm led the way. Finding doors barring their entrance the men scrambled to find a heavy stone bench they converted into a battering ram. After ramming down several different doors they reached the royal chambers. Only one more door stood in Jon’s way.

The knife was cold on her throat, held so tight to her that she was afraid to swallow. Her eyes nervously flitted to Missandei, only a few paces away from her, as well as the man holding a knife to her advisor’s throat. There were several other sellswords in front of them, barring the door as something on the other side crashed against it.

She could feel Daario tensing behind her as the door fell with one final thud. The first man in the room was Jon. He looked fearsome in his black and red gambeson, his face and gorget splattered with blood. Blackfyre was a natural extension of his arm, held firmly in front of him, ready to strike. 

“Be careful, bastard.” Daario’s voice held confidence and contempt despite his present circumstances. They were terribly outnumbered and the dragons’ screams were just outside the balcony. 

Jon’s eyes widened at seeing Daenerys before he clenched his jaw and growled out, “Let her go. Now.”

Daario chuckled. “I don’t think so.”

“Let her go now and I’ll let the dragons give you a quick death. Refuse and I’ll give you a slow death. A painful death.”

Daario smirked. “That’s what I want, bastard.”

Jon’s anger briefly clashed with confusion. “You want a slow and painful death?”

“I want the opportunity to give you one.”

Daenerys’ eyes widened as she stiffened, realizing what Daario was about to say. 

“I’d like the chance to kill you. Trial by combat, if you’d like. I’ll fight for my life so long as you’ll fight for the crown.”

“Jae-” The blade drew even closer to her throat and a thin stream of blood fell from where the knife nicked her skin. Jon’s eyes darted to the red and his nostrils flared. 

“I’ll gladly kill you, sellsword. You will have your trial, provided you release her now.”

“How can I trust the word of a bastard?”

Jon tightened his grip on Blackfyre. “I swear it on her life.”

Daario pursed his lips, seeming to consider for a moment. “When I defeat you, I want the Unsullied to follow me.”

Grey Worm stiffened next to Jon. “No. Unsullied are not slaves.”

“You want me to release your dear Missandei, don’t you? I’ll release her if you swear to follow me once I kill this bastard king.”

Grey Worm clenched his jaw. “Unsullied follow King Jaehaerys and Queen Daenerys.”

Daario sighed and shook his head. “Pity. Slit her throat.”

“Wait!” Jon bellowed as the sellsword’s blade started to slide through Missandei’s flesh. The man stilled and looked to Daario for guidance. He raised his eyebrows expectantly as Jon stared him down. 

“The Dothraki follow strength. When they hear you’ve bested me then they’ll follow you. As for the Unsullied, Grey Worm will command them not to seek revenge, should you defeat me.”

Daario smirked. “Very well. When I kill you I want Daenerys to marry me.”

“Never.” she choked out, adding more of her blood to the blade as her throat moved against it.

Jon stiffened. “I cannot control her. I cannot force her to marry you. But I can promise you that I won’t be able to stand in your way once I’m dead.”

They stood in silence for a moment before Jon spoke again. “I swear you will have the opportunity to face me in single combat if you release the Queen and Missandei to me right now.”

“And Grey Worm, your Unsullied won’t take up arms against me?”

Grey Worm’s jaw was tightly clenched as he stared at Missandei, then Daenerys, who gave him a slight nod. It was difficult to do so with the knife so close to her throat. After a moment Grey Worm looked to Daario and gave him a single nod to show his consent. 

Daario turned to his man and nodded. “Release her.”

Missandei rushed forward to Grey Worm as soon as the knife was away from her neck. He propelled her behind him, stepping in front of her protectively to use his body as a shield. 

Jon turned back to Daario. “Release the Queen. Now.”

Daario pulled Daenerys’ face close to his and forced a kiss to her cheek. She stared at Jon, pure fury in both their eyes. 

“You’ll return to me soon enough.” Daario suddenly dropped the knife from her throat and let her go. She rushed to Jon and he stepped in front of her, using one hand to grip Blackfyre and the other to anchor himself to her.

“Take him alive. Kill his men.”

Daario looked momentarily shocked, not having thought to argue for the lives of his men. 

“You promised me a fair trial!”

“And you shall have one. Until then you’ll be staying in the cells.” Two Unsullied soldiers gladly gripped Daario’s arms and led him away as his men were butchered in front of him. 

As soon as Daario was gone and then men were dead Jon nodded to Grey Worm, who then took Missandei to her own chambers, leaving a few men to guard the monarchs in his absence. 

The second they were alone Jon let his battle persona fade away. Blackfyre clattered to the floor as he opened his arms to Daenerys, who eagerly lept into them. He buried his head in her hair and felt his neck grow wet after a moment. Tears of joy welled in both of their eyes.

After a moment Daenerys pulled away. Jon gave her a concerned look and suddenly she struck him across the face, hard.

“Dany?”

“I told you that you’re never to risk your life again! What were you thinking, you foolish noble idiot!” She immediately pulled him back in for a hug, her body now wracked with fearful sobs. Her hormones weren’t helping the situation.

“Shh, it’s going to be okay, sweetheart. I’m safe now, you’re safe. Nothing is going to separate us again, I swear it.”

She pulled back again, searching his eyes. “You’re not going to fight him?”

“I gave him my word.”

She scowled. “I don’t care. You’re the King, you can’t gamble your life like that. You can’t do that to me.”

He raised an eyebrow, somewhat amused. “You don’t think I can best a pesky sellsword?”

Her expression grew more harsh. “Don’t underestimate him. Fighting him is an unnecessary risk. I forbid you from doing it.”

“You forbid me?”

She nodded resolutely and he smiled, pulling her in for another hug. “It’s going to be okay, I swear.”

He hardened after a moment. “He’s going to pay for what he’s done, Daenerys. I’m going to make him suffer. It has to be me, I can’t accept an alternative.”

She shook her head again, burying her face in his neck. “You're a Northern fool.”

He smiled. “Aye, I am. That’s why you fell in love with me, remember?”

She pulled back again and her lips finally found his. He had been furious and full of bloodlust mere moments before but his lips were soft and the kiss tender, a gentle homecoming. After a moment the kiss deepened and she moaned into his mouth. When they finally came up for air he rested his forehead against hers.

“Jae, you’re filthy. Go take a bath.”

He chuckled, bringing his hand to her face to wipe away some blood. “It appears I’ve transferred some of my mess to you.”

His eyes fell to the gash on her neck. “We need to find a healer.”

She pressed her lips together and nodded. “I need to see a healer. Alone. I’ll find one while you bathe.”

He gave her a concerned expression. “I’m not leaving you, I’ve only just gotten you back.”

She gave him a reassuring smile. “I need to see the healer alone, Jae. Please. The Unsullied are here now, they’ll keep me safe.”

He shook his head and she cupped his cheek, trying to reassure him. “Please? I just need a few moments alone with a healer.”

After pouting for a moment he nodded his consent and the Unsullied were instructed to fetch a healer for the Queen. 

“And you’re sure?”

“Yes, your Grace. You’re a few moons along now. You look to be very healthy. I expect the baby will be strong.”

Daenerys broke into a broad smile, tears of joy pooling in her eyes. “Thank you.”

“Of course, your Grace. I’ll be back in the morning to see to your neck again. The cut wasn’t deep but we can’t be too careful.”

Daenerys nodded, too wrapped up in the news of her pregnancy to pay much mind to the state of her neck. The cut stung a little with the ointment the healer had applied but it didn’t bother her too much. 

After the healer left Daenerys joined her husband for a bath, not knowing how or when to break the news to him. 

His face instantly brightened at seeing her, a wide grin spreading across it before his gaze rested on her neck and his expression hardened. Daenerys gave him a reassuring look as she disrobed and joined him in the water. 

“Did the healer say everything was alright?” He moved to wrap her in an embrace the second she entered the water. She nodded happily, melting into his arms.

“Everything is more than alright, my love. I’m sorry I didn’t allow you to stay with me, I didn’t want to give you false hope.”

“False hope?”

She nervously bit her bottom lip and took his hand in hers. “You were right. It seems that witch was wrong.”

She gently guided his hand to her stomach and his eyes widened as his jaw dropped. “Dany- are you-”

“Pregnant.” He drew her in for a tight embrace, practically shaking, completely overcome with joy. 

After a moment Daenerys pulled back, worry creeping to her face. “The healer told me that I look healthy and the babe will be strong, but- but-”

“Dany?” His voice was laden with nothing but care and concern.

“Jae, my first child, Rhaego, he was born covered in scales, born dead. If this child doesn’t make it- if they’re born like he was-” Tears began forming in her eyes. Where she had been filled with hope she was now filled with fear. 

Jon cupped her cheek, drawing her eyes to his. “Listen to me, Daenerys. Before we were wed I told you that I don’t care if you can give me an heir. I need you to understand that a child was something that I never dared to hope for, not in my wildest dreams.”

“Jae, I want this baby to live. I want to give you a child.”

He gave her a sad smile. “I want nothing more than that. I want nothing more than to have more of you in my life, to have a babe to bring more of you into this world. But if that’s not what fate has in store for us then I need you to know that you are enough. You will always be enough.”

She buried herself in his arms once again, still terrified to lose the babe but assured that she would never lose him. After a moment he spoke again. “You’ve made so many impossible things happen, Daenerys. You brought dragons back into this world. You defeated the Night King, you defeated death itself. You conquered the Seven Kingdoms. You’ve made me a husband. I believe that you can make me a father as well.”

He stroked her hair as she calmed down. After a moment he reached down to press a soft kiss to her forehead. “I love you no matter what the future has in store for us. For now let’s be happy, okay? Let’s hope for the best but know that no matter what we will prevail.”

She smiled and pulled him down for a long kiss, her tongue darting out to probe his mouth. 

He melted into her touch, his hands eagerly roaming across her body. After months apart things felt new and exciting again. They were ready to rediscover each other, though in their hearts they had never truly parted. 

Daenerys pressed herself against her husband, slowly rubbing herself against his hardening cock. His tongue duelled with hers as his hands glided down her body to her firm ass. She let out a surprised squeak as he suddenly spun her so her back was to his chest. He reached for the soap and gently rubbed it over her skin, starting with her arms and then moving to knead her breasts.

The early stages of pregnancy had made her chest tender and sore and his touches brought pleasure tinged with pain, the best kind. She pushed herself down and back on his cock, eliciting a moan from both of them.

His hands moved lower as he dragged the soap down her stomach to her slick folds. His touch was gentle and maddeningly light. She grabbed his hand and tried to force him where she needed him but he chuckled against the shell of her ear.

“Patience, my love.”

She turned to face him, capturing his mouth again. “It’s been months. I have no more patience.”

He smiled, pulling her from the water and walking them to the bed. 

Dripping wet, he moved his mouth from her supple lips to her neck, where he gently nipped and sucked at her pulse while his hands glided over her hips and stomach, ghosting over where she needed him most.

She tried to guide his hands to her sopping folds but he took his time in his descent, pausing to kiss and suck each of her breasts, teasing her dusky nipples with his teeth. They were impossibly sore and sensitive and his attentions were even more intoxicating than she remembered. 

Finally, finally, he turned his attention to her cunt. Since returning to the east she had shaved away most of the hair on her cunt, leaving her smooth pink skin completely exposed, ready for Jon to devour. He paused for a moment above it to marvel at it. Just as Daenerys was about to ask if he liked it he let out a growl and licked his way up her folds. 

She fisted the sheets and a string of High Valyrian escaped her lips as she succumbed to the pure pleasure Jon was giving her. He buried himself in her wet heat, first probing her clit with his tongue and then filling her with his fingers while he wrapped his mouth around her sensitive bud.

His other hand slowly snaked up her body to her breasts, where he gently rolled a nipple between his fingers before gently kneading her chest, driving her ever closer to her peak. In mere moments her walls were clenching around him as she found her release.

As she came down he gently kissed his way back up her body, moving to lay next to her when he reached her face. She quickly moved to drape herself across him. 

When she recovered her breath she spoke softly. “I missed you.”

He smiled down at her. “I missed you too.” 

After a moment his smile faded and was replaced by a dangerous fear. “He didn’t- he never- you weren’t forced to-”

“No, Jae, I didn’t fuck him.”

“Good.”

She nestled closer to him, finding comfort in his embrace. “Though I did spend a number of nights in this bed pleasuring myself while thinking of you doing what you just did to me.”

His smile returned. “Oh you did, did you?”

She smiled as well. “Yes, I did.”

“Did I fulfill your dreams?”

She reached up to kiss him. “You surpassed expectations.”

“Good. I did tell you I’m going to devote the rest of my life to making you happy, I’m glad I seem to be doing well so far.”

“You’ll make me far happier if you don’t risk your life again.”

“Daenerys-”

She sat up and looked down at him, wearing a concerned expression as she held his hand to her face where he had reached up to tuck some of her hair behind her ear.

“Jaehaerys, you’re the King. You’re my husband. You may be a father. You’re too valuable to risk.”

He sat up as well and pressed his forehead to hers before gently caressing her lips with his own. 

“It’s going to be okay. I promise.”

They had briefly parted to change for supper and she was eagerly awaiting Jon’s reaction to her gown. He’d never seen her in her tight and scandalously small Eastern dresses and she was excited for his reaction. After being forced to dress how Daario wanted her to she was thrilled to be dressing for Jon instead, thrilled to be reclaiming her body and the power over men it gave her. While she and Jon had happily fucked themselves into oblivion that afternoon they still had a lot of lost time to recover.

She knew that he liked to see her in Targaryen colors, just as she fancied them on him. When she had lived in the Bay of Dragons as Queen of Mereen she had avoided black and red but that evening she had selected a dark scarlet gown with black straps. Her back and midriff were completely exposed and the fabric that did cover her was thin, not leaving much up to the imagination. 

Jon’s jaw dropped when he saw her. He was completely stunned, unable to get up from his seat or speak as she waltzed into the room, giving him a devious smirk as she took a seat across from him at the table. 

They sat in silence for a few moments as she bit into a plum, taking care to slowly suck the juice off her fingers while looking directly into his eyes. 

“Daenerys…” Her name was a low rumble in the back of his throat, a guttural cry. 

“Yes?” she asked innocently, wiping some juice from the corner of her mouth. 

He stared her down for a few more moments. She found herself squirming under his gaze, moisture pooling in between her thighs in anticipation. 

“Come here.” he growled out, his eyes never leaving hers as she nervously got up from her seat and approached him. He reached out and pulled her onto his lap, his mouth greedily claiming hers as she crashed into him.

After a moment she broke the kiss, moving to sit across his lap while draping an arm around his neck and reaching for some fruit with her free hand. She moved the slice of pear to his mouth and he practically growled as he accepted it. He had fought a taxing battle that day and she had worn him out that afternoon, they both needed to eat before they continued what they had begun that afternoon.

As she brought a chunk of roasted goat to his mouth his hands began exploring her thighs, eventually dipping below the edge of her dress to slowly reach her smooth and slick cunt. He arched a brow at the realization she wasn’t wearing smallclothes, enjoying the face she made as he slowly dragged his fingernails over the lips of her cunt. 

She tried to focus on feeding both of them but it was becoming increasingly difficult. His fingers had started probing her cunt as his thumb made its way to her nub, rubbing her in impossibly light circles. 

“Jae…” she moaned, letting the bread she was reaching for fall back on the plate, forgotten as she wrapped both arms around him and rode his hand. His other hand glided over her ass before sliding up her body to free her breasts.

He nipped at her neck and she moaned as he began to gently knead her chest again. As she felt herself nearing her peak she stood up. He gave her a dazed expression that she met with a devious smile as she bent before him and undid the lacings of the breeches that were keeping his cock from her. 

Once it sprang free she found him already hard for her, a bead of moisture pooling at the tip. She slowly enveloped him with her warm, wet mouth, her cheeks caving in as she sucked him tightly. 

His eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned as she took him deeper. His hands went to her hair as he began gently rolling his hips into her mouth, his base instincts taking over.

She used her hands to stroke his base and play with his stones while she pulled back to swirl her tongue over his head before swallowing him back down. She struck a steady base, bobbing up and down on his length until her mouth was being flooded with his thick hot seed. 

She stood and smiled at him, wiping the corner of her mouth as he struggled to regain his composure. When he finally came back down he stared at her, awestruck.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?”

She smiled and took his hand, leading him to their bed. 

“You’ve done plenty, Jaehaerys. You defeated a dead army and reclaimed our throne, for starters.”

He smiled back at her, slowly working the straps of her dress off of her. 

“And that was my reward?”

“No, my King, that was just the beginning.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus it has been a hot minute! My apologizes, I'm in summer school in addition to working two jobs and so I naturally haven't had much time to write. For some reason the smut in this chapter was really hard to write- usually that's the easiest part for me. Hopefully the next chapter doesn't take too long but I can make no promises. 
> 
> What did you guys think of Daario "surrendering"? I hope it wasn't unrealistic, he seems stupid, delusional, and cocky enough to do something like that in my opinion.


End file.
